Sundered,Kingless,Bleeding
by ROBOTJONZE
Summary: The Dominion is a sleeping beast that Skyrim can't slay alone. And there are many Nords are part of the imperial army even now. The food and resources we get from the Empire are important for our people and even if we can't openly worship him Talos the god once Tiber Septim the man and this is his Empire. M for violence, language and sexual themes.
1. Illustrious Debates

**This is a sequel to my Destiny in a Crisis story, so there are characters I made up from before if you are new to this. Now if you are new let me give you the quick insight of the characters and everything. The protagonist of this story is Rohan Thunderblade Satilus. He is the nord Dragonborn and just slain Alduin, he was adopted as a baby by imperials thus the reason why he has an imperial last name. His birth parents were killed by thalmor. He joined the Companions and has a very "perplex" relationship with Aela the huntress. Now as for the characters made up there is one character I like to mention is Rami. Rami is a seventeen year old nord girl who is an apprentice healer at the temple of Kynareth. In my Blessings of Nature story Rohan is captured by witches at Orphan Rock and forced to have sex with Rami, (read my Blessings of Nature story to know more) and then they escape together, Rohan finds a place for her at the temple where she works as Danica Pure-spring's apprentice. So I hope that helps you a bit if you feel lost reading it, Thanks and enjoy.**

"Hold still! You're making the wound fester more!" Rami presses down on the legion soldier's thigh. A big bloody gash was oozing of puss as a hot linen rag burns it down. "AHHHHH! FUCKING BITCH!" goes the soldier; he coughs up some blood mixed with mucus. The soldier was a brawny red haired nord, who looked to be in his mid thirties. He smelled terrible, like ash and dirt. Blood and vomit stained his red bushy mustache and he had a cut over his right eye. "You're whining isn't going to help!" snapped Rami. It was a busy day for her. Soldiers were coming in and all were in the most gruesome condition. Limbs were gone and so were organs, sometimes a soldier comes in with his entrails pouring out. A whole mess of injured soldiers would come to the Temple of Kynareth and half of them wouldn't even make it to the next day.

"ARGH! Why don't you heal it with your magic all ready you fucking girl!?" barks the soldier.

"Look!" Rami lifts the rag and shows the legion his smoldering wound, it had maggots and puss packed in the dead skin, "It's infected! I need to clean this before I even let my hands touch it. Now shut up and hold still!" Rami pressed down with the rag and the soldier grunts and groans, trying to keep still but the stingy pain was overwhelming. Rami was wiping the maggots and blood off, a lot of people would just back away from how disgusting it was but for Rami it didn't bother her. She had seen many wounds more gross and sickening than this. She pours some wheat oil on the wound and takes another hog rag, wiping down. "How can a soldier let a wound like this get so bad?"

"Fucking stormcloak slammed his mace right in my leg!" said the soldier, "I wrapped it with a bandage seeing it would heal its own but after two weeks I started to lose the feeling in it."

"No wonder this in the state it's in. You took no care in this!"

"Oh shut up girl and make it better!" Beads of sweat was coming down the soldier's forehead. He was getting feverish due to his infection. Rami finishes cleaning it and with a quick warming of her hands a golden hue shines from her palm and the wound stops pulsing and the puss vanished. There was still some scaring, but Rami wrapped the leg with wheat oil soaked linen. "The infection is gone and now your body can heal it properly. Now let me go get you something for your fever." Rami goes across the room of moaning, aching legion soldiers and enter the medicine room. She gets a small bowl of clear crisp water and mixes it with a health and stamina potion. Supplies were starting to run low so the healers had to manage their healing potion use. She goes to the feverish soldier and helps him drink the water/healing mix. The soldier coughs out a "Thank you." And Rami puts a warm rag on his forehead as he begins to doze off asleep.

Rami cleans her hands off and go to see Danica Pure-spring who was helping a near to death soldier on a healing bed. Healers try to stop the bleeding and Danica was holding the soldier's hand tight. "Hold on dear, try to keep your eyes open!" said Danica. The soldier was a brenton, he looked no older than nineteen, and blood was spewing out of his stomach for he had taken a stormcloak sword in the intestines. "I'm….going….I'm going to Atherius." Said the soldier in a faint tone. "No! Stay with me my child, please!" pleaded Danica, she was too late, the life had faded from the boy's gray eyes. Danica sighs and looks down with sorrow, "Get Andurs."

One of the healers gets the priest of Arkay who was standing over helping other priest remove some dead soldiers. Andurs comes over to see the dead brenton teen, "Damn another. And a young one too." He does a quick flick of his hand to gets his other priest of Arkay to attention. They scurry over and put the body on a stretcher and carry him away to the temple of Arkay. Danica goes distraught, she didn't know how many deaths she could see in one day. "Mother Pure-spring can I get you something?" said Rami, she had been calling Danica 'Mother Pre-spring' for that's how she viewed her, as her mother.

"No my dear." Said Danica her eyes not looking up, "This temple used to be for a time of praise and kinship. Now it's just horror and death."

"As soon as this war ends it will all stop soon Mother I'm sure."

"Soon? This war has been going on for years child and it doesn't look like soon. Everyday more soldiers come. Skyrim is still in turmoil and I don't think stopping the World Eater was going to save it."

"Is saved a lot!" said Rami, "If it wasn't for Rohan we would all be doomed."

Danica does a slight snigger, "Always defending him aren't you Rami."

"You sounded as if you aren't grateful for what he done. He almost got killed."

"I'm grateful girl. No need to get all iffy, it's just that things haven't really gotten any better."

"Yes Mother, I agree. But I'm still happy to know that I'm still breathing this air on Nirn and I have Rohan to thank."

"Everyone has Rohan to thank child. Speaking Rohan where is he?"

"He went to Solitude to help out some with some trouble around Dragon Bridge. He said he'll return soon. He's gonna bring me back a gift!"

-Haafingar, Wolf Skull Cave/Ruins

"We summon Potema!"

"Blessed be the unholy spirit! We summon you Queen Potema!"

Six necromancers stand in a circle with a wolf glyph craved on the stone floor of the Wolf Skull ruins tower. A glowing purple beam of energy swirled around high. The summoning of the Wolf Queen Potema Septim was being enacted and the necromancers could feel her getting closer. "Potema! Hear our call!" calls the master necromancer, "We summon you to our realm!"

"We summon Potema!" chants the other necromancers.

The beam of energy glows brighter, "YES! RETURN ME TO THIS REALM!" says a loud ghostly voice of a woman. "Queen Potema I summon you, heed my call and perform my bidding!"

"WE SUMMON POTEMA!"

The loud hissing of the beam blasts as the necromancers get no respond. Minutes pass and the master necromancer calls again, "POTEMA HEAR ME! I SUMMON YOU TO THIS REALM AND EXECUTE MY CALL! I BIND YOUR SOUL, NOW RESPOND!" Nothing but hissing, the necromancers continue to hold hands waiting for the Wolf Queen to reply. They finally get an answer.

"YOU FOOLS! DISGUSTING MORTALS! YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME! I WILL NOT HEED YOUR CALL!" The beam vanishes as Potema disappears. She wasn't going to listen to them, for the necromancers wished to control her. Disappointed, the necromancers let go of hands, huffing from frustration. "Damn! You said the charm will work!" says a dark elf necromancer.

"It was working, she heard our summons!" says the master necromancer, she was a nord.

"She just went up and left! I knew this was a waste of time!" says a brenton necromancer.

A dragonbone arrow zips through one of the necromancer's neck. The necromancer falls dead as the others look around startled. "FUS RO DA!" a shout comes out of the darkness and pushes two other necromancers off the high tower, falling to their deaths. "What is going…

Two dragonbone swords surge through a necromancers chest from the back. The necromancer looks down to see the broad boney blades stick out from his torso, choking up blood. The blades pull out and the necromancer drops dead. Behind the necromancer was a tall warrior dressed in Ebony mail armor, with a dragonpriest mask on. The warrior's swords dripped blood as the last remaining two necromancers stood in horror. "Who are you!" says the dark elf.

The warrior does a fast spin of his swords and blades go swinging fast. The dark elf's head flies off. The master necromancer cast some ice spike spells hitting the warrior. The spikes breaks at the hardness of the armor and the warrior just stood there not moving. "You like ice do ya?" says the warrior and with a heavy shout, "IIZ SLIEN NUS!" Frost spills from the mouth area of the mask and the master necromancer turns to ice. The warrior then brings his heavy foot on the necromancer's frozen head and crushes it like it was a block of ice. Ice and frozen blood cubes splatter everywhere.

Rohan pulls of his mask, the dragon priest mask was called Krosis and it was the mask he kept from Shearpoint. He liked to wear it sometimes to give off the spookiness when he sneaks around to kill. He runs his hand through his shaved head. Rohan had gotten a new haircut seeing his long shoulder length hair was starting to become a nuisance, so he had it cut down to a nice buzz cut. His grew his beard out and then trimmed it down giving off a nice well groom scruff.

Rohan leaves Wolf Skull cave and the nice cold afternoon air blows a soft wind. He breathes in the cool air, it strengthens his lungs and he needed strong lungs for shouting. He gets on his horse and rides off to Solitude. It had been almost two months since the death of Alduin and Rohan was now a fabled hero across the land. Songs and stories were about him and bartenders were naming drinks after him. He was talk amongst the hold guards and the girls, everyone in Skyrim knows who Rohan Satilus is.

-Solitude.

"HAHA! I am Olaf one-eye the captor of dragons!" says a young nord boy playing in the streets of Solitude with his friends, he swishes a wooden sword around. "And I'm Rohan Satilus! Slayer of dragons! Masters of the thu'um! All enemies will end with the mightiness of my shouts!" says an imperial boy who was playing too.

"That's not fair you always get to be Rohan!"

"So!"

"I make a better Rohan, I'm much taller!"

"No you're not!"

"Are too!"

"Excuse me boys." Rohan walks through them with a smile heading to the Blue Palace. The boys stare at the man walking by, trying to really believe if that was who they think he is. Rohan makes his way to the massive palace. "Hail Dragonborn!" says the guards as they see him walk in. The inside of the palace was marble and it had a nice shiny glow. One of the servant girl sees Rohan walk to the throne room, "Is that really him?" she whispers to her friend another servant girl. "Yeah it is! Told you he was good looking!" The girls giggle and gets back to their duties.

The throne room was filled with the usual court. Thanes sitting about, pompous nobles, the housecarl standing by the Jarl's side, the un talkative court wizard, the same old thing. An imperial delegate from Cyrodiil was speaking to Jarl Elisif who was trying to really follow along but had no idea what the man was talking about for he kept rambling on things such as the war and imperial procalmates, so she sat on her throne and nods her head pretending like she understood.

Falk Firebeard, the Jarl's steward was standing by listening when he sees Rohan walk up the stairs to the throne room. He goes over to him, "Rohan! You made it!"

"I told you I can handle it Falk."

"What did you find? Was it bad as the rumors told to be?"

"Worse, I found some necromancers summoning…" Rohan leans in close to Falk and whispers, "Summoning Potema Septim."

"The Wolf Queen herself!? Gods I wouldn't know what we were going to do if Potema returned."

"Don't worry the ceremony was stopped and the necromancers are dead."

"I knew we can count on the Dragonborn." Falk pats Rohan on the shoulder, "Let go get your reward right quick. The Jarl is busy with a delegate and….

"Don't be silly Falk, let me speak to him!" says Elisif.

Rohan steps forth and kneels down, "My Jarl."

"Stand Rohan, please. You should be the one that doesn't need to bow."

"You humble me so greatly Jarl Elisif." Rohan stands and keeps it polite for he was before royalty, giving off his nice courtly smile that compliments his bright blue eyes. "Rohan, I like you to meet Cocius Vinipter. He's one of the highest ranking senators from the Imperial City." Rohan bows his head to the imperial. The imperial senator was a middle age man, and had a slightly large belly. His head was bald but he had a short gray beard covering half his face. The senator wore bright blue robes, flashing of nobility and a small gold ear ring in his left ear. "Ah yes, Rohan Satilus. There has been much talk of you in Cyrodiil. A lot of people in Chorrol have been cheering your name."

"Yes, well I grew up down there so I'm guessing some locals remember me." Rohan missed Chorrol, Skyrim was now his made home but he still misses the lovely forest and the Colovian highlands of Chorrol.

"A lot of diplomats have been talking about you as well. Some talk among our Aldmeri brothers."

_Aldmeri brothers?! Paak! Those Thalmor are _nowhere_ close to our brethren. _Rohan was disgusted by the Senator's words about the Thalmor. The pompous short sided fool seems to have forgotten the atrocities by the Aldmeri Dominion.

"Yes well once you slay the World Eater by shouting him out of the sky, talk will travel a lot." Said Elisif.

"Yes I was talking to your Jarl here about the war effort. It's quite a shame that the Empire's most respected and well known province is under turmoil of this civil war created by that murdering barbarian Ulfric Stormcloak. And I assure you Jarl Elisif that Emperor Mede will bring justice after the tragic death of your husband. General Tullius is a hard man but he gets the job done and he gets it done right."

"I know the General will find victory soon. Skyrim is still hurt and she needs to be healed. But as long as Ulfric Stormcloak is still breathing, she will never heal." laments Jarl Elisif.

"I say Rohan, I see you not taking the fight. May I ask who you side with on this war?"

Cocius was getting annoying. Here he was calling Rohan out in front of everyone. The court stood silent waiting for Rohan's answer. Even Elisif was staring at him waiting for a reply. "I am on the side that I always stood. Skyrim."

"That sounds like something Ulfric would say." Jeered Cocius.

"Yes but unlike a Stormcloak, I stand and see the problem and not follow some greedy man's wishes like a brain washed fool." Snapped Rohan.

"And what is the problem?"

"The problem is that this war has claimed so many unneeded lives, when it's really just one over illustrious debate!"

"Hmm, well. Politics doesn't seem to be your way. Mr. Satilus. I must be off Jarl Elisif; I have a lot more scheduled to do today. It's been an honor." Cocius bows and leaves and Elisif remains staring at Rohan.

"An illustrious debate?"

"Forgive me my Jarl." Rohan kneels down, "I had wish not to offend." He knows how much the war meant for her. The war started when her husband was killed. She didn't look at it as a petty debate, she looked at seeing justice made for her husband.

"Jarl Elisif" said Falk breaking the award atmosphere, "I have good news. Rohan has just thwarted the trouble in Wolf Skull cave. Turns out it was necromancers summoning the Wolf Queen."

"The Wolf Queen? Queen Potema?" A smile comes to Elisif's face, "Once again Rohan you've saved us all! You must be rewarded!"

"Please my Jarl I had volunteered. I seek no reward."

"You must be gifted something, Tell me what is it that you seek?"

"My jarl, knowing that everyone here is safe and clear from harm's way is the only reward I seek. Now if you excuse me I must return to Whiterun."

"When will you be back?" Elisif hated to see him leave and so soon.

"Um, soon. My Jarl. I'll return soon. I have business with the Companions. Good day." Rohan bow his head and leaves.

Elisif folds her arms disgruntled. There had been many attempts for her to get to know Rohan. Ever since the day they met at the peace council at High Hrothgar he had been somewhat intriguing to her. But he just goes and leaves in a split second for her to even hold a conversation with him. "What did he mean by illustrious debate? Does he not care that Skyrim is in a war?"

"If I may my Jarl." says the court wizard Sybille Stentor, "A lot of the citizens believe this war in not needed and that it's only making matters worse. That said most people who cares not for this war also don't care for Ulfric's propaganda and they believe that he is the root of all this turmoil. So don't take Rohan's view as an insult."

"But he is the Dragonborn! He is suppose to care for Skyrim's hard ships." Huffed Elisif.

"Understand my Jarl, he just slain a great evil to this world. I don't think he's in the mood for more heighten bloodshed at the moment." Said Falk.

**Word from the Writer:** I know this is a little short but this is just a chapter to get the word down if you will. I'm a little runny at ideas at the moment but bear with me now. Tell me what you think and **Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Failed Propaganda and Conquest

"It's beautiful!" Rami appraises the lovely bright blue gown. It had silver tulips embroidered on it with golden trim. The silk and the cotton mixed so smoothly that it shined in the sun. The dress was of pure quality fashion. Only wives and daughters of nobles or royalty would wear a gown this perfect. "I got it at Radiant Rainment. The best tailor shop in Skyrim." Said Rohan.

"Only the rich shop there! Rohan this must of cost you a fortune."

"It wasn't that expensive." Rohan bites his tongue on that, the damn dress cost him 2300 septims. "Check out the bejeweled collar. The tailor point that out for me."

Rami looks at the little rubies near around the collar. She had never seen a dress like this at all.

"Wow, whats so special if you don't mind me asking?"

"Only dresses that has that jeweled stitched like that is from argonians. The dress came all the way from Argonia, the Black Marsh."

Rami's beamed of amazement. "You got me a dress straight from the Black Marshes! Oh Rohan!" She jumps on him with a deep hug, no one has ever given her a gift like that before. "I'm going to wear this at the Feast of the Dead festival tonight!"

"That's today?!" Rohan had been running around everywhere that he couldn't keep up with the days or holidays. The Feast of the Dead is a Skyrim holiday which celebrated on the 13th of Sun's Dawn. Celebrating the first day Ysgramor and the five hundred companions lead a war to the snow elves and conquered all of Skyrim. The festivities would be fireworks, songs, a great feast and the names of the five hundred Companions were recited and Rohan being the Harbinger had to be the one who recites the names. "Yeah, please tell me you haven't forgotten. This is supposed to be a special day for you and the Companions."

"Yes, Vignar isn't going to let me hear the end of it."

Rami shakes her head and smiles at her Rohan. He was always too busy helping others that he never really sat down and had some fun of his own. He needed a break. "I have to finish up my duties." Rami gives Rohan another hug and a peck on the cheek, "Thanks for the dress. I'll see you at the dinner."

Jorrvaskr was busy of preparations. The main course was being cooked for it was the Companions who were in charge of that. Two big oxen were being roasted over the firepit, three had been already finished. "Ox? Quite the meal." Said Rohan.

"We also got some Mammoth steaks cooked up, Aela got that situated." Said Vilkas. Decorations were being carried out of the mead hall to be put around the city. And the Companions were starting to get dress in their costumes to commemorate the first Companions. Vilkas was already wearing ancient Atmoran armor, small spikes and nedic engravings were on the broad stiff armor. It resembled ancient nord armor but was thick and had more detail. He had "The Wolf" painted on the right side of his face, written in Atmoran. "Have you prepared your speech?" asked Vilkas.

"I have a little sermon but do I have to say all of five hundred?!"

"Yes, it's the tradition. Just keep the speech short and read the names from the book."

"Kodlak made me Harbinger why?" joked Rohan.

He wanders off to his room where he finds Aela painting the side of her face with black Atmoran symbols on the right side of her cheek spelling "Blackblade", the name of Hrotti Blackblade her ancestor and one of the five hundred. She didn't have her usual face pain on and it really moved Rohan, for without the paint it really brought out the sparkle in her gray eyes more. The armor she had on was immaculate too, the black Atmoran iron was plated around her chest and she had a small opening revealing her tight cleavage, short spikes were on the shoulder pads, leaving the rest of her arms exposed. Her perfectly toned smooth legs were showing from the iron platted skirt that stopped halfway above the knees, and if Rohan were lean down a bit he could possibly see up it. Rohan couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Are you just going to stand and stare all day?" says Aela still painting her face.

"You are in my room."

"Relax, I was laying out the armor Eorlund made for you for the festival. I'm just finishing up my face and I'm going to do yours."

Rohan looks at the brass steel black Atmoran armor laid out on his bed. It resembled the same armor Ysgramor wore, full steel plated armor with Atmoran engravings and a long fur cape. The armor was heavy but it fitted Rohan perfectly. Aela helped with his cape and gets the black paint and small quill. It was part of tradition for every Companion to have a name or a phrase painted on their face in Atmoran. But since Rohan was Dragonborn he had to have his paint written in dragon.

"Tell me if this is accurate." Said Aela, she had a quill dipped in black paint in one hand and a small book on the dragon alphabet and words in the other. She painted the word 'Dragonborn' on his right cheek bone few inches under his eye and 'The Mighty' on his left. Rohan read the perfectly stenciled words, "Dovahkiin los sahrot. Dragonborn the mighty. Keep it generic why don't we."

"Oh shut it! As if Atmoran is hard to spell enough, this dragon language is even harder. It's all lines and dots and I have to be careful where I put the dots or I might spell an entirely different word."

"I was just kidding. It's actually pretty good."

"Really?"

Rohan stared deep in her eyes with a short smile and nods. Aela looked at him back. They stared at each other silence.

"Say something in dragon." said Aela softly.

"Hin miin kos ak brit vaan hio." said Rohan, his voice was deep and clear, like how a dragon would sound.

"What did you say?" Whispered Aela, her face getting close to Rohan's.

"Your eyes are just beautiful as you." Whispers back Rohan.

He snakes his hand up Aela's left upper thigh and leans in for a kiss. But Aela takes his hand off her and puts three of her fingers on his lips pushing him back gently. Aela wasn't stupid, she knew he liked other women. All the stories and gossips were true, all his bed mates were open, Ysolda, Olfina, Carlotta, Camilla, even some married women. And it wasn't just in Whiterun, young bar maids, dybellian priestess, servant girls from Jarls palaces from all Holds have all been on the list on Rohan's female conquest. Aela did not want to be just one of the girls he fucks, so she wasn't falling in with his sly moves.

Although she does harbor deep inside strong feelings for him, they were lovers once. Aela really wanted to embrace him again, she wanted to lay him back on the bed and just ravage him. Looking at his clear blue eyes just made her yearn for him more. Aela wanted Rohan's perfectly muscled arms wrapped around her. But she wasn't going to do that; if they were to make love again it would really mean out of love and not lust. And Rohan wasn't looking for love, not at the moment.

"Oh come on Aela, you remember how it used to be." Rohan leans for another attempted kiss but Aela stops him by slamming the thick book of the five hundred names in his chest. "Don't misread the names, its disrespectful." She gets up and leaves, her hips swinging as she walked, reminding him on what he was missing out and how he could never touch them again.

Vignar comes in the room, wearing a light Atmoran armor set with Atmoran for "Graymane" painted in white on the left side of his face. In his hand was a very important artifact. The helm of Ysgramor. The helmet was the exact helmet Ysgramor had worn and had been passed down from harbinger to harbinger, since it was so important to the Companions; harbingers only wore it for special occasions.

"Here" He hands Rohan the helmet and Rohan puts it on, looking in the long mirror in his bedroom. "The last one to ever wear this was Kodlak. How was he by the way, when you last saw him in Sovngarde."

"Same old Kodlak. There was a dragon attempting to eat his soul but he kept a strong brooding character. Typical old man. If you were there you'd probably scold Alduin to death." Rohan laughs and so does Vignar, "Careful boy before I reunite you with Kodlak." He looks at Rohan in the mirror and saw how majestic he looked in that armor; Rohan was in fact the youngest Harbinger in history. Mostly all the harbingers were in their mid thirties to upper forties, Rohan was only twenty six. It amazed Vignar on how much Rohan has done in this world and how young he was. "Well, the preparations should be finish, you should study up on those names. And Rohan…"

"Yeah Vignar."

"Try to keep it in your pants for just this night. It's supposed to be a spiritual day for you and the rest of the Companions."

"Ha! Sure thing old man. Sure thing."

-later on in the city of Whiterun

Sundown was beginning and all the townspeople of Whiterun were out in the streets partaking in the festival. Kids wore mask and light fire crackers. Shopkeepers were selling novelty items, mead, cakes, pies and all sorts of foods. Music was playing and bards were singing, the people dancing and playing games. Only Whiterun and Windhelm did festivals, the rest of Skyrim would just be a feast in their homes. Windhelm did a festival for it was the city built by Ysgramor and Whiterun did the festival for Whiterun was the home of the Companions.

The feast was held at the great porch of Dragonsreach, Jarl Balgruuf's palace. A large table was were Rohan, Farkas, Vilkas, Aela and Balgruuf sat, with two larger tables coming down from both ends. Resembling on how a mead hall would look. Farkas and Vilkas sat on Rohan's left as Aela and Balgruuf sat on Rohan's right. The Companions sat on the left table, with some court officials, Rami and noble delegates sat on the right. All were watching Rohan reading out the names of the five hundred Companions.

After seven minutes he was almost done, "Runta Firestorm, Vaal the brawn, Klift Sure-wind, Hrotti Black Blade, Stansa Rockbeard, Jeek the River, Galfor Steel-face, Rodin the Wise, Falkar Axe-hand, and Grok Thunderblade." The name Thunderblade caught Rohan's eyes immediately, Thunderblade is Rohan's birth last name he realized that he had an ancestor who was part of the five hundred, and "All these heroes are honored this day. For their strength made Skyrim her brawn, for their bravery made Skyrim her fierceness, for their wisdom made Skyrim her teachings, for their sacrifice made Skyrim our home!" Rohan grabs his big goblet of brandy and rose it high in their air for a toast, everyone raise their smaller goblets as well. "Dink my Companions! Drink my Jarl, Drink everyone at this table and drink all of Skyrim! For this day we give thanks!" The dinner guest take a sip of their brandy but Rohan kept gulping his big goblet down for it was tradition for the Harbinger to do so.

"Come on Rohan don't choke!" says Torvar.

"Keep that bottom up!" says Hrongar.

The people cheered Rohan on as he kept gulping down the gallon, now holding the goblet with both hands. He slams the goblet down on the table now empty and opens his mouth wide flashing his tongue. The people clapped and shouted of praise. "Now let us feast!" says Rohan and in a sharp second, servants with platters of food come pouring out of the palace. "Grok Thunderblade." Said Aela, "So you had blood in this faction all along."

"I'm shocked as much as you. But then again I do remember visiting my passed on father in Sovngarde and him telling me that we come from a long line of warriors."

"He was the last one on the list, he must have made a big impact."

"All the five hundred made a big impact."

"True, but he is the last one to be named mostly means that he was special."

"I guess you can say that." Rohan was stuffing ox meat and melted mammoth cheese in his mouth. Aela giggles on how adorable he looked, like a toddler eating his first meal alone. Rohan glances over to Rami, she was wearing the dress he gave her and she looked astonishing. Her hair was done up in a nice bun and she had light make up on. She looked like she came from a wealthy family for most of the time she looked, tired from all the soldiers she had to deal with on the regular basis. Rami was having a conversation with Proventus Avenicii's nephew Lucas, the boy the same age as her. Rohan was glad to see her enjoy herself for once.

The feast lasted for almost an hour and just when everyone was finishing dessert the entertainment was about to begin. Plates and platters were being taken away and the servant was refilling everyone's cups for the last time before the play begins. The play was called "The ode to the Harbingers" A play preformed by the bard's college from Solitude. The play was basically a ballad starting out with Ysgramor singing his line and other very famed harbingers. The show begins and the music plays, a slim brenton actor dressed as Ysgramor sung the first line.

"I'm Ysgramor, the man of the men. The King of nord heroes, the warrior of Atmoran."

In comes a young nord, "I'm Jeek the River, The man of the water, the captain of the ship, my fabled Jorrvaskr ."

In comes an imperial, "I'm Mryfwill the Withdrawn, the man of the wars pawn, by my own decree the Companions shall not do harm."

A young nord with a papier-mâché nose on comes, "I'm Kyrnil Long-nose the man of tradition, the savior of honor and a harbinger's position."

A brenton dressed in a wolf armor costumes comes, "I'm Kodlak White-mane the man of the blood. The bringer of light of the Circle's dusk."

Then in comes a nord boastly walking in with whats look like to be wearing a makeshift dragonbone helmet. The people laugh knowing who he was trying to portray, "I'm Rohan Satilus the man of the dragons, you'll hear thundering a noise! When all Skyrim shatters at the power of my voice!"

Al the actors sing in a melodic tenor style chorus, "Let all the land know. our allies and foes, a companion's broad stance, a harbinger's ode!"

The opening number finishes and the people cheer and clap. "Excellent!" claps Rohan, "I love all the Harbingers! Except the one in the goofy bone helmet! That's my least favorite Harbinger." The people laugh at his joke and the play moves on. The play was about the harbingers battling a horned beast summoned by a Daedra. The Ysgramor actor would swing a Wuuthrad prop around and the Rohan would do a tenor libretto resembling of a Shout. The play ends and the people stood and clapped. The festival closed with a big firework show so the dinner guest remained standing and watched the bright colors explode in the sky.

Fireworks blew in amazing patterns. Bright flashes covered the sky. Balgruuf was standing in the mix of the party guest. No one not noticing a young nord boy slightly sneak behind him. The flashes blew over as he got nearer and nearer. "For Ulfric!" shouts the boy and just then he plunges an iron dagger deep in Balgruuf's shoulder. "The Jarl has been attacked!" shouts one of the guests. And everyone springs into action. People rush to the Jarl's aid and the guards make a move to the boy. Rohan sees the boy and realizes how young he was, "Wait!" he takes off the helm of Ysgramor and tosses it to Vignar who was standing close. Rohan quickly grabs the fleeing boy and pins him down. The guards stop chasing after him but Irileth ignores and was still charging with her sword ready to kill the nord boy. "ZUUN HAAL VIIK!" shouts Rohan and Irileth's sword flies out of her hands. She glares at Rohan who was glaring back. "Irileth, he is a child!" said Rohan.

"Who just made a move on the Jarl's life!" snaps Irileth, "The penalty is death!"

"Stand down!"

"I don't take orders from you!"

"Irileth!" shouts Balgruuf, blood was spilling near his neck as Aela applies pressure to it. Rami begins to heal him slightly. "A harbinger's words are respected, that is the law." Irileth does a loud sigh and steps away from Rohan going to help with Balgruuf. "Take him to a cell, and don't do anything to him. Wait till I get there." Said Rohan to a guard. Two guards drag the boy off to Dragonsreach Dungeon, "All hail to Ulfric! Skyrim's true son!" shouts the boy being pulled away.

"We need to take him inside, so I can heal him further." said Rami.

"To his bed chamber. Come on." said Irileth, she helps Balgruuf up in Hrongar's arms and Hrongar carries him inside.

-Dragonsreach, the Jarl's bedchamber.

Balgruuf coughs down the potion Rami gives him. He lost a lot of blood and was pale and feeling weak. Hrongar, Proventus and Rohan stood around his bed while Irileth stand guard outside the door. "The mixture should help make your heart and veins strong, so you can get your blood pressure to normal." said Rami.

"Thank you… my dear." Said Balgruuf, he was still short of breath. "Rohan" he calls faintly, Rohan walks over to the side of Balgruuf's bed. "Yes, my Jarl."

"A side from this unprecedented matter, I like to congratulate you on an excellent ceremony of the recital of the five hundred and a well cooked ox. Today's feast was excellent."

"Thank you my Jarl. But I'm afraid this attempted assassination has made this year's feast bittersweet."

"Yes…I'm afraid so."

"I have our rouge assassin locked in a cell and I'm going to have a word with him."

"Please let us know the legitimate reason why the feral brat just went and jammed a dull knife in my shoulder ruining my evening."

"I believe he was doing it for Ulfric Stormcloak's 'freedom fight'." Rohan chuckles at his words.

"Freedom fight', pah!" spat Balgruuf, "I curse Ulfric for destroying our youth with his greedy schemes."

"The boy looked to have been acting on his own. I don't think Ulfric just sent the boy out to kill you."

"Yes, but the boy felled victim to Ulfric's propaganda and that's what's killing our children today."

Balgruuf began coughing uncontrollably. Rami held his head so he could lean off the bed to cough. She gives him some water to drink as she lays him back down. "The Jarl need's his rest. Please." She says, everyone leaves the room while Rami stayed behind nursing Balgruuf.

-Dragonsreach Dungeon

The boy's wrist were bind tightly behind the chair he was sitting on. The cell was dim and damp, it had a thick must in the air. The boy squirms trying to break free, rocking the chair side to side until it fell on left. Now the boy was laying on the floor his wrist still bind and his face now a little dirty on the side. He attempts to break free again but the sound of a door being swung open makes him stop. Loud footsteps come to his cell and the boy can see black metal boots at the bottom of the cell door. The chair is brought back up and the boy's eyes meets a pair of bright blue eyes staring icily. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't rip your tiny balls off boy!" snarled Rohan.

"Go ahead and kill me! I'll die happily knowing that I helped free my homeland!" The boy was glaring back at Rohan.

"Is that so? And how is it that you helped hmmm? The Jarl is still alive."

The boy looked bewildered, he didn't know how to answer the question.

"Exactly, you just made an attempt on the Jarl's life, such a punishment is death. Your death would've been done in vain."

"So what if is! I'd rather be dead than live in a world having some imperial dictator tell me what to do!"

"Really?" Rohan starts chuckling, "What's your name boy?"

"Alfhed, Alfhed Bull-bone!"

"Farm boy aren't ya? Where from?"

"I lived in the Rift with my father. It was a perfect place to live until imperials came out of nowhere and took over."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen."

"Thirteen? Hmmm, quite young for a Stormcloak."

"I'm not a Stormcloak… yet! Come my fourteenth birthday I'll be in Ulfric's ranks. My three older brothers are Stormcloaks. Except my sister, she's the milk drinker of the family."

"She isn't so moved by Ulfric's 'strong and 'just' words?" said Rohan sarcastically.

"The bitch went and joined the legion. She went around saying that Ulfric's a liar, Ulfric care only about himself. And Skyrim is part of the empire, Talos created it." said Alfhed, a small smirk goes on his face, "I'm glad my father kicked her out and disowned her right after he gave her a good beating that is."

"Why are you so convinced that Ulfric cause is just?"

"Why?! Cause I'm a fucking nord! Don't ask me why! All nords must support Ulfric! All nords must die for Ulfric. He is the true High King of Skyrim and is Skyrim's favorite son! All nords like you, Balgruuf, my cunt of a sister and every nord who is in the legion have turned your backs on Ulfric, meaning you turned your backs on Skyrim!"

"Really now? I turned my back on Skyrim after I just slain the World Eater I turn my back?"

"Ulfric can shout too! He could've bested Alduin, like he did when that dragon attacked Kynesgrove!"

Rohan begins to laugh loudly. "Ulfric was at Kynesgrove! HAHAHA! That was him!?" small tears form on Rohan's eyes, as he kept laughing hysterically. Alfhed kept looking at Rohan confused.

"Ulfric is the REAL Dragonborn!" said Alfhed, "You're just a phony!"

Rohan keeps laughing, Alfhed just stared now angry.

"Well Alfhed, I apologize for fencing your hero's glory." Said Rohan wiping a small tear away, "But the real question is what would killing Balgruuf do for Ulfric?"

"With Balgruuf dead Ulfric can have Whiterun, thus making his position towards Solitude even stronger!"

"Yes, well that is a perfect strategy boy. Ulfric having Whiterun will make a good standpoint on his center flank but you left out one thing. If Balgruuf were to abruptly die, Hrongar would take his place as Jarl. And Hrongar doesn't like Ulfric neither. He'd be having troops right at Windhelm's front gates in minutes. It's actually because of Balgruuf that's keeping Hrongar from doing anything."

"Ulfric could kill Hrongar easily!" barked back Alfhed.

"Yes the man who sits on his thrones letting angry nords fight his fight for him can kill Hrongar, Hrongar the one who has never been bested in a fight."

"Just you wait fake nord! Ulfric will be victorious, he'll be storming down the gates of Solitude taking Tullius's head and then barge in the Blue Palace making dead king Torygg's wife his personal cunt!"

Rohan's amused look quickly gets serious and a sharp slap goes across Alfhed's face. Rohan leans in close to Alfhed, Alfhed's lip was bleeding when he gets frighten at Rohan's cold stare.

"You will not talk of Jarl Elisif in that manner." Said Rohan in a soft stern tone, "Do you hear me boy?"

Alfhed nods his head, daring not to utter another word. Rohan gives Alfhed a pat on the head and leaves the cell. A guard locks the cell door, "So he's just a Stormcloak puppet is he?"

"Not a Stormcloak puppet an Ulfric puppet. But I don't think it's his fault, judging by his family I think he was raised into believing that."

"How's that?"

"He's got three brothers in Ulfric's army and a sister in the legion. He said his father beat and disown his sister for not supporting Ulfric. The boy was probably scared into believing it."

"Damn shame, what about you? What are you going to do?"

"Me? Have the Jarl have word on what happens to the boy. I'm taking my phony nord arse to bed. But there is a red haired beauty I like to say goodnight to in Jorrvaskr first."

The guard laughs, "Typical Rohan. And to think you were our only hope once."

Rohan grins and leaves the dungeon.

-Jorrvaskr, Companions Quarter.

Aela was now undressing after washing the face paint from her face. She took of the shoulder plates and gauntlets and now was removing the chest plate and silk undershirt, revealing her breast.

"I miss looking at those." Says Rohan standing in Aela's bedroom doorway. Aela rolls her eyes and continues to undress, "How's the Jarl?" she says nonchalantly, not caring that Rohan was looking at her nakedness.

"Fine" Rohan walks further in the room, "Rami said that it was just a minor laceration it didn't cut an artery or anything. He'll make it through the night."

"And the boy?"

"Just a victim of war propaganda. He's hold up in a cell."

Rohan takes Aela's arm and gently pulls her close to him, grinning and looking at her perfect body up and down. "Remember how we used to share our nights together?" He giving her a slight kiss. Aela wasn't moved, she kept her eyes away from him not returning any affection even though she wanted. Rohan believed she need more convincing so he quickly picks her up and lays her on her bed, kissing her neck. "Stop" moaned Aela trying to push him off but Rohan kept kissing down her neck, removing her underwear for her. "Stop…please." whimpers Aela, but Rohan was moving further down sucking each breast and then kissing down her stomach.

Rohan was moving his tongue lower, right in between her legs. Aela's body was squirming slowly, her mind was saying no but her body was saying yes. She closes her eyes and runs her fingers through Rohan's short hair of his shaved head. "No….no, Stop, By the gods….Rohan…just stop."

Rohan's tongue was doing wonders and Aela was literally shaking. The faces of the women Rohan's been with over recent times flashes before her eyes as the reason why should won't go back to him comes back to her mind. "Rohan….no…stop." she protest now getting angry, "I said fucking STOP!" A hard punch goes into Rohan's left ear.

"AH! The fuck!" said Rohan rubbing his now ringing ear, "Think I might be getting deaf now because of that. What the fuck is your problem?"

"You're my problem!" barks Aela, "I'm not one of your call cunts! Get the fuck out of my room!"

"Call cunts? Aw shit Aela, don't tell me you are jealous. With you it's special."

"I don't care what it is! Why don't you go fuck one of your whores!"

Rohan gets up and mumbles under his breath, "Yeah I'll do that, and why don't you go fuck wolf then."

"What was that?!"

"I said good night!" says Rohan cheerfully with a sarcastic smile he slams the door angrily grumbling to himself. He decides not to sleep in Jorrvaskr tonight and goes ahead to sleep at his house Breezehome. Lydia was already there laying her head on the table trying to sleep off the mead she had drank during the festival. She wakens to see Rohan coming in. "Hello my thane." She mumbles.

"You know you have a bed upstairs." Said Rohan looking at the shelves for a drink. He picks out a big bottle of brandy. Lydia sees a small stream of blood coming from Rohan's left ear. "My thane! What happened?"

"Rohan!" snaps Rohan, "How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Forgive me." Lydia takes a breath and goes into the behavior Rohan prefers her in, "Rohan, the fuck happen to your ear."

Rohan smiles and giggles, "Aela." He walks upstairs to his room.

"Aela did that to you?! Should I go and remind her that she is not to put her hands on you?"

"Aela can always put her hands on me!" call Rohan from his bedroom. He takes a white cloth and wipes the blood from his ear, relieved that the punch didn't do any initial damage such as his hearing and takes off his ceremonial armor. He puts it in chest so he could return it to Eorlund tomorrow. Wearing nothing but his leathered under trousers, Rohan takes a seat at the foot of his bed drinking down the hard brandy. The noises of the still festive party hits the streets but it was really drunken rabble. "No lady to warm your bed tonight? There is a party in the streets you know." Said Lydia standing near the doorway.

"No not tonight. You can go and enjoy yourself, I know you want too." Said Rohan, Lydia leaves and Rohan lays down on his bed closing his eyes. He imagines Aela riding on top of him, and a deep grin goes across his face. He wasn't in the mood for other women tonight, all he kept thinking about was Aela and noting more.

**Word from the writer: **Sorry for the delay, won't happen again. As I'm sure I hope you know who Rami is by now, if you read my previous stories Thank you. This is just telling how the relationship is between Aela and Rohan, we are still on the Civil War track don't worry. Now the Feast of the Dead is an actual Skyrim holiday, there were no holidays in the Elderscrolls V: Skyrim but there were in Arena Daggerfall, I'm sorta bringing the holidays back.

Now I also hope that you know that this is a Legion side, story (spoiler) So if you support the Stormcloak, sorry to disappoint. When I first started playing Skyrim I joined the Stormcloaks numerous times. But then as I kept on playing I notice some hints on Ulfric that made me question why I kept joining his side. I thought it was all for the freeing of Skyrim to worship Talos but as it soon progress I come to realize that Ulfric really just cares about himself.

First Talos was banned because it was the only way for the Dominion to agree to a truce with the Empire. Empire was already crippled from the war so they just went ahead with it. It was really much of a big deal until Ulfric started making a scene about it ( first hint from Alvor the blacksmith from Riverwood).

Next was him and Torygg, by Nord tradition the Jarl who beats the High King in a duel gets to become the new High King or Queen. Ulfric knew he could defeat Torygg (hint by Balgruuf), now I believe him when he said that killed by his sword and not by his Shout but I know for a fact he used his Thu'um when he fought in the war, he's not the Dragonborn so he was not allowed to use the Greybeard's teachings by force. (Hint from Ulfric himself)

Another reason why is anyone who claims the imperial side says it openly that Ulfric only cares about himself. Jarl Laila law-giver's youngest son says it. Even Laila says it herself even Dengeir says it if he is made Jarl again. (Hadvar is the first to hint it.)

Finally Sybille Stentor gives you the legitimate reason why I sided with the Empire from then on. I actually quoted her in the description box. Talos created the Empire so why must we fall away from his legacy?

Also I like Balgruuf and I didn't like to see him dethroned.

Tell me what you think and **THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Distant yet Sunder

-Somewhere in the Pale, some time near dawn.

_Crack!_

"What was that!?" says an imperial soldier. He and two big platoons of a legion convoy slowly make their way up the road towards Whiterun.

_Crack! Crack!_

"There it is again!" says again the soldier.

"Will you shut it!" says the Captain who driving a carriage, "We're almost too imperial territory."

"Captain May I ask how Whiterun is allied territory?" says another soldier.

"Yeah captain, I heard Balgruuf isn't too fancy with the Empire."

"Balgruuf isn't too fancy with Stormcloaks either but he lets us rest up in the city." Says the Captain.

"I heard there's fine bar girls at the inn." coos a soldier.

"Whiterun has the best girls!" says another, "Tonight's the feast of the dead so that many horny drunk women for me!"

"Yeah I can't wait but when it comes down to women, it's Solitude."

"You kidding right? Morthal has the best."

"Yeah if you like humping swamp toads."

The soldiers laugh and continue their debate. As the convoy move up the road, the night gets darker and darker.

"Hey, have you ever got this feeling that we are being watched?" says a soldier to another soldier beside him.

"All the time friend, all the time." Whispers back the other soldier.

The convoy rides over a hill and could see Dragonsreach in the distance, "We're almost here!" says the Captain, an arrow the shoots through his throat and captain falls off the carriage dead. "The captain has fallen!" shouts a soldier. A bright light flare soars in the air and as it explodes an army of Stormcloaks are seen surrounding the convoy. A battle horns blows as the stormcloaks charge in a flash. "AMBUSSSSH!"

-Mid afternoon Whiterun.

It was a slow cloudy day at Whiterun. The Feast of the Dead festival was yesterday and the townspeople were busy cleaning the streets from trash, raveled decorations and passed out drunks lying on the ground. Rohan walked out of his house Breezehome and on his way to Jorrvaskr, his eyes red and puffy from drinking himself to sleep. He goes inside and sees his Companions slumping around, either passed out or hung over. "Where's Aela?" asked Rohan to Vilkas who leaning back a chair with eyes closed. "She's out back." mumbled Vilkas.

Rohan goes out back to the practice area and sees Aela shooting some targets. She was using the ebony bow Rohan had made for her sometime back and she has always treasured it. She hits the archery target right in the head, hitting the bullseye. Aela was ignoring Rohan; she just got an arrow from her quiver, loads it up on her bow and kept shooting. Not even blinking. The arrow zips right on the target, impressing Rohan as always. "The Huntress never misses." said Rohan.

Aela was still ignoring, she just reload and shot at the bullseye again. "You know you looked amazing at the festival last night." Rohan was feeling awkward, seeing that Aela was giving him the cold shoulder. Aela was still shooting and not talking. "I was feeling nervous having to read all those names." Rohan does a nervous chuckle but still no response. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a word out of her he waits for her to shoot her bow again. Aela reloads and with a quick pluck of the string the arrow flies off the bow, Rohan waits for the bow to zip near him and then reaches his hand out catching the arrow by the stick. Aela stands down her bow and glares at Rohan, with a huff.

"I'm sorry alright!" says Rohan, "Whatever it is I'm sorry."

"You really don't know what you're sorry for?!" says Aela, she shakes her head with a short smile and goes and gets her arrows from the target.

"Look I like fucking girls alright! What man doesn't?"

"That's fine Rohan just don't put me with your list of cunts."

"You already are." says Rohan under his breath. Aela hears that and gives Rohan a dirty look. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did." She growls and puts the arrow back in the quiver, "You are a real bastard you know that! Just a fucking bastard!"

"What is your problem!?" says Rohan with a laughing smile, "Why am I a bastard?"

"Cause I remember when you came here you were just some trollshit eating whelp who didn't have shit to your name. But now you can talk like the dragons and you saved the world, you act all no one is good enough for you!"

"Since when!"

"Since now! You go around courting all the women you want, fine, sure ,go ahead and do that but don't pull me into it. I'm not a piece of meat. And you have the nerve to call me jealous?! Is it jealously if I want my Harbinger to respect me?!"

A shrug of guilt came into Rohan, here he was philandering around, Rohan wasn't a chauvinist in any way but he realized he was courting Aela for the wrong reasons. "Aela I….I'm sorry for disrespecting you. I'm a bastard I know, I didn't know I was acting arrogant. I just need some self control."

"There is always this glint in your eyes Rohan." said Aela in a soft gentle tone, "There still is but I'm not sure if you know it's there."

Rohan tries to contemplate on what she meant but didn't really get a thought out of it.

"Well, is there a way I can make it up to you?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"A good hunt, it's a slow day. Nothing big going on."

Aela smiled glad to see Rohan come around from his abrasive behavior to her recently. After minutes of gathering supplies, The two ride out far in the plains of the Hold tracking some elk. They slowly follow the tracks and clues of elk on the dirt. Rohan reading the hoof prints carefully, Aela picking up a good scent from the air. "There's a stag, a big one too." said Aela. Rohan and Aela kept following the stag's trail carefully but then grow to notice something strange in the dirt. Something was feeling right and Aela could sense it. "This…this atmosphere…it doesn't smell right." said Aela. Rohan rode further up ahead, "Come on!" he kicked his horse into gear and rode up a small hill. Rohan rides to the top and sees utter horror. Aela stops at the top with him and her mouth just dropped.

There on the grassy plains were corpses of stormcloaks, legion, and horses. Burned, bloodied, rotten corpses. Rohan and Aela dismounted walking over the dead covering their noses. "By the nine, this must of happen last night." said Aela.

"Come on, let's look for any survivors." Said Rohan. Rohan and Aela spent several minutes looking over dead bodies but found not a soul. Dismembered limbs, entrails, weapons, mangled corpses laid scattered everywhere. "May Arkay bless your souls in Atherius." Prayed Rohan to the dead bodies lying across the land.

"This damn war!" snaps Aela, "When is it going to end!"

"Come on, no one's alive." Said Rohan.

"WAIT!" a burnt bloodied arm stretches out of a small pile of bodies. "I'm still here!"

Rohan and Aela rushes over to the pile and digs out a nord man, a legion. The legion had fair hair with dirt and blood in the strands. His entire face was covered in soot and blood. His armor broken and rips in the shirts and legs. It was amazing that the man was still breathing considering his condition. "They came out of nowhere! Just one big flash and boom, everyone is crossing swords." The legion begins cough hysterically. Rohan pulls the man further out of the pile of bodies and gets out his small flask, giving the man water.

"There's another live one here!" says Aela, there was a barely alive stormcloak with his eye shut but he was whimpering to himself. "I…I …I didn't think it was really coming to this!" says the stormcloak. His left leg was broken, bones were popping out on both sides of his ankle and calf. Three steel arrows were stuck in his stomach. "It's alright, it's over now." says Aela.

"We need to get them to the temple back at the city!" said Rohan putting the legion on the back of his horse. He then helps Aela put the Stormcloak on the back of her horse and the ride back to Whiterun carefully not wanting to make the two men fall off.

Rami was stitching a legion soldier's thigh when she hears doors burst open. In comes Aela and Rohan both carrying a barely living nords. "Rami, can you help with this please!?" says Rohan laying down the legion, Aela lays the stormcloak down next to the legion. "Get that bugger away from me!" grumbled the legion angrily.

"Piss off! Now isn't the time to be arguing sides." said the Stormcloak.

"If it wasn't for your lot we wouldn't be here!"

"No one forced you to fight, whiney milk drinker!"

"Enough! Both of you!" snapped Aela.

The room was loud of moans, groans and cries. Bodies laid around as the healers scramble to aid them. Rami was just finishing helping some soldiers and goes and tends to the Stormcloak and the Legion. "I can take care of them but I don't think having him here is a good idea." She motioned to the Stormcloak.

"Look the man is in pain and he needs help just fix him." said Rohan.

"Apart that every soldier in here wants his head, Jarl Balgruuf wouldn't like it."

"To Oblivion on what the Jarl doesn't like, make this man well!"

"He is the Jarl and this is his Hold!" said Rami through clenched teeth.

"Just get him better, I'll handle Balgruuf."

Rami let out a frustrated sigh and tend to the Stormcloak while the other healers helps the legion. Rohan and Aela returned to Jorrvaskr, the Companions looked confused to see them return so early. "Not any game today?" said Vignar.

"No, we saw something we shouldn't see." said Aela sitting down.

"A bear fucking rabbit." joked Njada, the Companions giggle.

"A plain filled with kinsmen blood." laments Rohan staring into space. The mood then suddenly dropped. As the Companions lower their heads. "This war." Grumbled Vilkas, "It has gotten nowhere, no resolve at all. It's got worse and worse."

"This war will grant us freedom if Ulfric sits the throne." said Vignar.

"Really Vignar!? Freedom!?" said Rohan, "It was Ulfric's doing that brought the fucking Empire here prancing around!"

"The Empire stripped us of our heritage!" snapped back Vignar, "Yours and mine! It was the Empire that licked the Thalmor's boots and it was the Thalmor that took your parents from this world! And by what doing made those Altmer feigns invade? The Empire!"

"And how do think this will all get better huh? How many men must die for one man's power obsession! Skyrim is still bleeding and it's all from these ridiculous politics and obscured nationalism that is bringing this land to its knees!" Rohan was loud and sounded emotional, ever since he came to Skyrim it was in chaos, "Mothers and Fathers losing their daughters and sons, Jarls at debates, allies are destroyed while enemies are made. This is a time where Skyrim needs to be united and we're not! I'm even standing here arguing with you Vignar! Is this the Skyrim our ancestors fought for?! Is this the Empire Talos founded?! I should've let Alduin eat this world!" Rohan storms off to his room downstairs. Vignar gets up still looking mad and walks to his room. A silence stilled resonated in the room and the Companions have a long thought to themselves.

"I used to believe this war wouldn't affect any of us but really it has." said Athis solemnly.

"War is usually just one big glory fest but this war is just one big tragedy." said Ria.

"I agree." said Farkas, "It's been happening for a long time and still nothing is done."

"Both sides are to lose." said Vilkas, " Kodlak had us stay out it."

"And Rohan has been continuing that method." said Aela

"But what will it do Aela? We just can't sit here and wait, nothing good is coming out of it."

"And what would you do huh? If you want to join the war, who would you side with? And what if another of your shield-siblings joined the opposing side? Would you kill them? This is a civil war Vilkas! The worse kind of war, the war where the blood among kin are spilled."

"I think that is something our Harbinger has to deal with."

"And you heard his word, we will not fight!"

Aela goes down to the quarters to see how Rohan was and the other Companions went back to what they were doing earlier. Rohan was in his room, starring at the mannequin that had his dragonbone armor on it. He hadn't worn the armor since he slew Alduin and he swore he would never have to put on that armor again. His dragonscale armor set had substituted for a more light fit.

"Are you feeling okay?" said Aela in the doorway.

"Fine just fine, I apologize if I had let my emotion got the best of me back there. I didn't mean to garnish the old man, I've got nothing but respect for Vignar. I honor him."

"Don't be so down, Vignar was always the old fashioned type I guess when he sees Ulfric preaching things he favors, and he just went with it."

Rohan was still staring at the armor, not moving.

"Why are you just staring at that?" said Aela.

"I'm thinking, looking at this armor helps me think."

"How?"

"Cause when I was wearing this armor, I was thought that everything has a choice, that even though it might seemed that it is all laid out for you, it's up to you to see how it goes."

Aela smiled at Rohan's philosophical ways, it was one of the main reasons why he was made her Harbinger. Just when she would think that he doesn't have an answer he does. "What we saw earlier is still there. Still lodged in my mind."

Rohan turned to Aela giving her a sorrow look, he could sense the sadness in her voice. Aela would go around acting as fierce and hardy as ever, saying that all the glory was happening out there at the war and she was missing out but really she felt sorry for those fighting and wished she could help them, all of them just like Rohan. The two stare at each other with remorseful eyes, not blinking. None not saying anything but they knew what each other were thinking.

Rohan goes in for a big kiss and Aela kisses back deeper. She pulls his head into hers and hops on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Rohan carries her to the bed and throws her down, kissing her all over. Aela was going against her way, she promised herself that she would never lay with Rohan again unless he pledges himself to her and only her but Aela didn't care right now, she needed this, they both need it. This was a time of still chaos and the only way Rohan and Aela could get pass their frustrations was through sex, they needed some compassion.

Rohan couldn't keep his tongue out of Aela's mouth as they undress each other. Aela kissing down Rohan's neck all the way to his muscled chest and back up, biting his ear. Rohan did the same kissing her neck and groping her breast. Rohan was now on top of her, dry humping slightly. He grabs her underwear and rips it off still kissing. He slides his massive cock in and Aela lets out a whimpering grunt. He thrust slowly wanting to embrace every minute of this, they both locked into each other's eye as they let out hard short breaths. Rohan picks up the pace and Aela lets out loud moans, biting her lip and grabbing Rohan's head close to her chest. "I don't think we've had it this good before." said Rohan still thrusting.

"Shut…up!" said Aela, Rohan sits up still inside her and Aela's legs still wrapped around him. She grinds her body on him and Rohan thrust to the rhythm giving more pleasure. They continue looking in each other's eyes; Aela's sparkling gray stared right into Rohan's bright blue. They kiss deeply again, Rohan still thrusting but now faster. Aela grunts and moans her mouth still on Rohan's. The intercourse ran for hours, hours until they both fell asleep, Aela wrapped in Rohan's arms.

Aela got up the next morning with Rohan still asleep. She creeps out of his arms and puts on her under clothes quietly not wanting to wake him. She walks to the door but turns and sees him still lying there sleep. He had a slight smile on his face, seeing that just had a great night and it was good that he was sleeping soundly, he wasn't those nightmares anymore. Aela walks over to his bed and kisses him on the forehead, brushing the side of his face. She gave him one more soft look, missing his long hair and short beard but she had to admit, the shaved head and the scruff was a good look for him. Aela sneaks out the room, leaving him to his peaceful sleep.

She walks over towards her room with the rest of her stuff in her hands. "Bedding him again are we?" said a voice. Aela turns to her left and sees Lydia leaning against a wall slicing an apple and eating it. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see if my thane is alright. He didn't return home last night."

"What are you, his wife? He's always out I'm sure that isn't a shocker to you."

Lydia gave Aela a cold stern look, still chewing on her apple. Aela chuckles under her breath and smiles, keeping it friendly. "Relax, he's fine. He just needed some 'Companionship' if you will."

"Companionship as in fucking you again?"

Aela returns the stern cold look.

"Look he's been through enough in life and just started to gain his sanity back."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying stop. I know you two are close and everything but I don't like you courting him. You're making him emotionally inept."

"Me?! You need to tell THAT to your thane!" Aela turns and walks off into her room, offended by Lydia's words. _ It's me that's tearing him emotionally!? Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?! I see her here again I'm slicing her fucking face off!_ She throws her stuff in the corner and plops to her bed, holding herself. Lying there and thinking, just thinking.

Lydia throws her apple away and goes into the Harbinger's quarters. Rohan was in a deep sleep not a single noise woke him. Lydia had never seen Rohan slept so peacefully before, he almost looked adorable, like a child having a good dream. She sits at chair next to a bed and waits for him to wake up. After a couple minutes Rohan rolls in further to his right trying to reach for Aela but quickly wakes up realizing she was gone. "Your 'Companion' is in her room." said Lydia.

Rohan rolls on his back, rubbing his eyes yawning, "Still distant aren't we Aela?" he said to himself.

"I guessing there's a reason why you're here. You never show up in Jorrvaskr unless it was something important."

"The Jarl is having a meeting with all his court."

"So?"

"I said ALL Rohan. That means you."

"You know how much I hate politics. How much I cringe when I hear a whiney delegate speak."

Lydia just looks at Rohan, ignoring his complaints.

"I grew up a black smith's son! I'm no senator or noble privy."

"Yes, but you are a thane. And Harbinger of the Companions, plus apart from his brother, steward and housecarl, Balgruuf trusts you a lot."

Rohan just groan and puts his face in his palms, "I'm guessing it's one of those high end 'delagations' is the reason why he wants me there."

"You guess right. The meeting is at noon so come on time and dress nicely."

Rohan rolls his eyes and closes them, trying to go back asleep.

**Word from the Writer:** Sorry for the delay, hope you like this one. Rohan and Aela's relationship is quite "perplexed" but I'm not making it all about the story. Tell me what you think and if you have any questions or suggestions please tell me and I will answer. **THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. A Dragon among men

Rohan gets dress for the meeting, only wearing a blue tunic shirt, with white cotton pants, some leather bracers and boots. Nothing fancy for him, he's just popping in to hear what the Jarl says. Lydia was satisfied seeing him walk up the steps of Dragonsreach. Rohan's face said otherwise, he wasn't in the mood for any more sudden negativity for politics was not his forte. "May I ask who is present?" said Rohan walking through the palace doors. "The Jarl's usual court plus some imperial dignitaries." said Lydia, following in.

Balgruuf was sitting at his throne, his face now filled with color of health after his assassination attempt a couple days back. He had a thick bandage on, covering parts of his neck and shoulder. His Jarl robes covered it, chaffing it a little. Balgruuf had shown a good mood, it was shocking for he never showed a bright mood when the Empire's officials were around. The seven imperial delegates were align on the left side near the throne, three standing while the other four were sitting. The four looked to be high end nobles, due to their clothes and flashy gold accessories. While the other three delegates were legionnaires, one has steel plated imperial armor with bright silver engravings of the Empire symbol and the other two just had simple heavy steel plated imperial armor.

Farengar, Irileth, Hrongar, Commander Cauis and Proventus Avenicii stood on Jarl's right, Proventus right next to Balgruuf as usual. "My Jarl." says Proventus telling Balgruuf that Rohan has came with Lydia following close behind. Balgruuf sees Rohan walking up to join his side of the court, "The thane is late." his voice in a playful tone.

"Krosis (apologies) My Jarl, hin praan mi draa hio…..My sleep over took me." He takes a seat with Hrongar drinking some wine and he fixes himself a cup, figuring this was going to be a long day he needed a drink. Lydia stood behind him.

"Now that all of my court is here let us begin." said Balgruuf, "Senator Lexis, Senator Carvo, Senator Poncius, Senator Vinipter, Captain Drex, Legate Cipius, and Legate Siprus, I like you to meet my court, My steward Proventus Avenicii, my housecarl Irileth, my brother Hrongar, my guard captain Cauis, my court wizard Farengar Secret-fire, and my thane Rohan Satilus with his housecarl Lydia."

"Mr. Satilus, Hello!"

Rohan looks over and see Cocius Vinipter on the other side with the other senators. "Senator Vinipter, nice to see you again." said Rohan nodding his head.

"I met your thane in Solitude, when I was having a word with the future High Queen." said Vinipter to Balgruuf.

"Is that so?" said Balgruuf.

"Yes, I and Jarl Elisif were having a little discussion with the war and all."

"Well I'm glad you have word with all the locals around senator. Now let us begin." said Balgruuf, "Gentlemen and people of my court I would like to discuss of the recent gruesome discovery of a massacre near Brittleshine creek. A mass of both Stormcloaks and Imperial troops were found dead. Many of the legions were men straight from Cyrodiil. Senator Carvo it is stated that one of legion soldiers was your nephew."

"Yes." said Carvo grimly, "I've already sent word to my sister of the terrible news."

"You have my Condolences." said Balgruuf, "The massacre brings a pain to me for this massacre in fact happened in my hold. Now I have dawn many times to keep this war from entering my land but it seems it's for not."

"Does this mean you will approve the General's offer and allow me to have Legate Cipius here to allow his guard to garrison here in your city?" said Captain Drex.

"No, Captain."

The imperial sigh, seeing as if coming here was a waste of time.

"The Jarl called for you audience to let you know that this is the last time he will hear from your delegation and that this massacre was not his doing. We had nothing to do with the attack." said Proventus.

"But what of the Stormcloaks Balgruuf!" said Hrongar, "During the Feast you were almost murdered by one!"

"That wasn't a Stormcloak." said Rohan sipping his wine, "That was a child filled with a lot of anger."

"Forgive me my Jarl but this is highly preposterous, denying us is a sure mistake. You need us here." said Senator Poncius.

"I agree Jarl Balgruuf, denying Legion aid is basically saying you want the Stormcloaks to tear down your walls." said Vinipter.

"Ulfric will not take my city!" snapped Balgruuf.

"This massacre proves he can make it in your Hold!" said Legate Cipius, "The Stormcloaks have you surrounded. They have the Pale and Winterhold from the north and just recently Falkreath and Markarth!"

"Yes, our Rift and Hjaalmarch flank can only do so little. With Markarth and Falkreath in their hands, the Stormcloaks will gain more ground quicker." said Legate Siprus.

"Markarth and Falkreath has shown to be huge tear in the Empire's position and in mine as well." said Balgruuf looking at Rohan, remembering it was him that made General Tullius give up those Holds at a peace council.

"The Rift has proven to be a strong asset." said Rohan.

"Yes but not enough, we have no control, we're scattered!" said the Captain.

"Surely Jarl Balgruuf you wouldn't be trying to take on Ulfric's army yourself?" said Lexis.

"No! I will not face his army for this war is not my war."

"My lord, this is turning into everyone's war!" said Irileth, "Ulfric has proven twice over that has his eyes on you. Your life was almost taken!"

"Bringing the war here will not do any good for Whiterun! I have sent a clear message to Ulfric that he is stay off my Hold."

"My Jarl you have denied him many times!" said Proventus, "In his eyes if anyone is not him they are against him."

"I agree with Proventus my Jarl." said Farengar, "More precautions should be taken."

"I've already doubled the guard here at the palace and the streets. I've also made heavier night watch at the Hold's towers." said Commander Cauis.

"But it isn't doing any good!" said Hrongar, "We need more patrols out in the countryside."

"More patrols will do fine, especially near the Pale." said Rohan.

"Precautions have been taken." said Balgruuf, "I have no need for legionnaires."

"Really Jarl?" said Vinipter, "You can spare all those men and supplies?"

"I still get my supplies from the Cyrodiil. Plus have fine natural resources here in Whiterun that helps me on that as well."

"But surely you don't have the men." said Lexis.

"The senator is right my lord." said Caius, "We keep a strong stance but it's not enough to face an army."

"It's not an army." said Rohan, "It's a militia. Some of them are first to sword. I've seen children join."

"Yes but other are former legion." said Drex, "Sagor Long-brow was once a great imperial guard of the 10th legionary detachment during the Great War. I know of this cause I fought with him. He is now been stated to be a Stormcloak Captain. There may be firsthand soldiers but there are also decorated veterans from the imperial army in Ulfric's ranks, Ulfric being one himself. Mostly all of them are captains and trainers."

"Having a garrison is a sure thing of protection!" said Legate Cipius.

"Is it Cipius? As I may do recall you are having trouble even in the Rift controlling your position." said Balgruuf.

The Legate went silent, grumbling under his breath. The senators were now having a dispute amongst themselves and the Jarl and his court. Rohan just sat silently drinking some wine and shakes his head at the pointless argument. "If I may senators and legions." said Rohan, the arguing stops for the moment, "But judging how this sounds. You need Whiterun more than Whiterun needs you. I'm just seeing how it is, Whiterun is the biggest Hold in Skyrim and it is in the center, making it a direct point to Eastmarch. Right at Windhelm."

"That is an excellent observation Rohan." said Balgruuf.

"Jarl Balgruuf as this meeting advances may I ask what are you going to do with the would be assassin in your dungeon." said Caius.

"Have him here."

Caius bows his head to Balgruuf's command and tells two guards to escort Alfhed to the Palace. After a few minutes Alfhed is dragged in by two guards, the scrawny nord boy kicking and squirming around with his hand tied tightly behind him. They throw him to his knees in front of the Jarl. Alfhed looked a mess, his face and hair was dirty and his clothes were now ragged and damp. He sees the imperial delegates, "I see you sucking imperial cock as usual Balgruuf." sneers Alfhed and laughing, his laughing stops when Irileth gives him a kick on the back of head, "You will show respect when addressing the Jarl."

"Go ahead you dunmer bitch! Hit me again, I'll cut your elf ears off, you fucking grayskin!"

Irileth just gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, on the edge of cutting the boy's head off.

"The children of Skyrim are so colorful." said Senator Poncius, the delegates laugh.

"That is enough!" said Rohan, his voice boomed of strength silencing the imperials quickly.

"Alfhed Bull-bone." said Proventus, "This is your trail. You are accused of an attempt on the Jarl's life, how do you stand?"

"Proud and Patriotic!"

"The penalty is death boy! Do you really feel so proud?" said Balgruuf.

"I do so milk drinker!"

Balgruuf rest his head down and pinches his forehead. "If you were sixteen your head would be already on a pike! But I am no child murderer. Don't think you will not go un punish."

"My Jarl!" in comes a guard, "Forgive my intrusion!"

"You are interrupting a very important meeting!" said Irileth, "It better be good."

"It is housecarl, we have found a Stormcloak here in the city!"

The room gets daftly shocked and imperials murmur to each other. Irileth looked to Caius and Hrongar surprised and then to Balgruuf. Rohan stared down, hoping it wasn't who they were talking about. Balgruuf now getting angry, "Bring him here…NOW!"

"We are my jarl, here."

Two guards drag the Stormcloak and Rohan's gut was right, it was the Stormcloak from before. "He was in the Temple of Kynareth My jarl." says one of the guards, "We believe him to be at the massacre at Brittleshine."

The stormcloak had bandages all around, he was wearing a light gray roughspun tunic, and the scars on his face were stitched up. The Stormcloak looks up with a grin, "Priestess Rami was fine to me indeed. I finally have feeling back in my right side."

"Quiet you!" says the guard, kicking him in the back.

"Rolfed!" shouted Alfhed to the Stormcloak.

"Alfhed?" said the Stormcloak, "What in Oblivion are you doing here?!"

"You know this man?" said Balgruuf to Alfhed.

"Yes! He is my brother!"

"Does father know that you are here?" said Rolfed.

"Poppa's dead."

Rolfed chokes down a yell as he hears the news.

"Were you part of the attack on Brittleshine?" said Balgruuf.

"Yes, I was part of that squad. A real shit storm."

"Jarl Balgruuf please execute him!" said senator Carvo, "My sister's son is dead because of this man!"

"Your nephew should've never came to Skyrim." said Rolfed.

"Damn right!" said Alfhed.

"How did you get in the city?" said Balgruuf.

"I brought him in." said Rohan.

The court and delegates grow shock, even Balgruuf who was surprised the most that his own thane and trusted friend would do that.

"I found him and an imperial soldier amongst the dead, and I had them brought here."

"For that I am truly grateful." said Rolfed.

"First you spare an assassin and you bring the very enemy in the Jarl's walls? I'm starting to question your loyalty!" snarled Irileth.

"My loyalty is to myself."

"Not in the Jarl's court it isn't" Irileth walks to Rohan, grasping her sword firmly. Lydia grasps her sword snarling at Irileth ready to draw swords.

"Irileth!" calls Balgruuf.

"Lydia!" calls Rohan.

The two housecarls stood down.

"My Jarl such an act like that is treason, helping and or harboring an enemy to Whiterun is an immediate, 20 lashes and jail time. Especially a member of the court which also leads to explosion from." said Irileth, "Forgive me for my hardness Rohan but unlike you I am loyal to Whiterun and her citizens and that is the law."

"Punish me if you will my Jarl but I saw the man in need and I helped him." said Rohan, "As for loyalty, my loyalty is for the people of Skyrim, no matter where they stand on poncy politics."

Balgruuf scratched his beard staring at Rohan. Seeing Rohan's kindred judgment he decided to make a pass. Rohan was Skyrim's warrior, he was her guardian and he would never turn his back on Skyrim's people no matter who they were. "I'll have to have word with you later." says Balgruuf.

Rohan bow his head in understanding.

"Jarl Balgruuf." said Rolfed, "May I ask why is my brother here?"

"Your brother made an attempt on the Jarl's life just two days ago." said Proventus.

"WHAT?!" Rolfed looked at Alfhed in disbelief, he tried to speak words but his mouth was jittering, speechless. "This…this..this is his trail?"

"Aye, it is." said Balgruuf.

"Do you what have done?!" said Rolfed to Alfhed.

"I did it for you!" said Alfhed, "I did for Ulfric, the Stormcloaks and for Skyrim!"

"You blithering fool! Attempting an a assassination on a Jarl is a heinous crime, the penalty is death!" said Rolfed tears was rising in his eye out of the fear of his brother's life.

"I know of that! And I was willing to die for it."

Rolfed looked down and shakes his head, giggling to himself, "You dumb boy. Jarl Balgruuf!"

"Yes?"

"May I ask a request?"

"Speak."

"I request that my younger brother is to be let free and in return I take his place of the crime he was accused of."

"You do know if you take his place, considering your age, your punishment will be death?"

"That is the sacrifice I willing to make. My life in exchange to my brother's"

"NO!" Alfhed was starting to cry, "Rolf you can't do this!"

"Shut it boy." said Rolfed, "Once again I'm saving your hide."

"Jarl Balgruuf please!" pleads Alfhed tears coming down, "Just kill me! My brother has nothing to do with this!"

"It is your brother's request boy." said Balgruuf, "Crimes cannot go unpunished. I accept the request."

"Rolfed Bull-bone you are charge with the attempted murder of Jarl Balgruuf the greater, therefore the punishment is death. Upon your death Alfhed Bull-bone will be released."

Alfhed kicks and screams. Tears soak his face as his cries do no good.

"Addition to my request I ask that my brother is to be taken to Dawnstar under the care of my aunt."

"Request accepted." said Balgruuf.

"I'll take him to Dawnstar." said Rohan.

"Thank you Jarl Balgruuf and Thane Rohan. You are upmost kind." said Rolfed.

"Rolfed please! NO! You can't do this!" cried Alfhed.

"Take him to the dungeon for execution." said Balgruuf.

Two guards pick Rolfed up to his feet, he showed no fear of his execution for he knew it was for a greater cause. "You stay out of trouble Al! You hear me!? You stay out of trouble and are obedient to auntie!" The guards escort him off to be executed.

"ROLFHEEEDD! NO!" Alfhed was crying even louder, Rohan grab him and pulled him away. Alfhed kicking and screaming once more, "Let me go! LET ME GO!"

Everyone was silent at the scene. Even the imperial delegates looked to show sympathy for the boy. This war was tragic indeed, families were being torn apart greatly.

Rohan dragged Alfhed out of the palace and onto the front porch. "Enough." he says, Alfhed still kicking. "ENOUGH!" Alfhed stopped. Rohan kneel down to Alfhed his hands clutched on the boy's side and him staring at him deeply. "What your brother did was the most noble thing I saw. That was a sacrifice! To know that your death would be for a greater good! Not your mindless suicidal ways! Your bother gave you a second chance by giving away his life, DON'T LET IT BE IN VAIN!"

Alfhed stopped crying and nodded. Rohan took him to Breezehome where he gave him some warm water so the boy could wash himself up, Lydia gave Alfhed some fresh clothes and Rohan made the boy something to eat. Alfhed sat at the table quietly pecking at his apple cabbage stew. "Eat it is a long ride and we're not making any stops." said Rohan who was getting some supplies ready for the trip to Dawnstar, "Lydia, get a carriage ready."

"Yes my thane."

After minutes of getting ready Rohan and Alfhed set out on a carriage, heading north to Dawnstar. The trip was long and none of them spoke for a long time. Alfhed just stared into space solemnly, looking at the elk as they run by. Skyrim was very chilled and calm in the late afternoon. The sky was blue and the winds were short and breezing. They were nearing the Pale after hours of riding. Patches of snow was showing on the grass as the carriage kept trotting down the road. Trees were showing when they make it to a fork, going right to the sign that said "Dawnstar" . Alfhed looked at Rohan was focus on driving the carriage, "How did you shout Alduin from the sky?"

"With the Thu'um, what do you mean?"

"I know you use the Voice but how did you do that? What were you feeling?"

"When I was fighting Alduin I was thinking to myself. My swords were in action but my mind was somewhere else. I took all the feeling I had. All the feeling from my heart and soul, happiness, sadness, anger, love ,hate, rage, fierceness. I took all that I was feeling and rose it high in my throat, there I shouted like I never did before."

"So it was your emotions that killed him?"

Rohan smiled and did a short chuckle, "Let me tell you something that my father once told me when I was your age, when I lived in Chorrol I got beaten up a lot from bigger kids. I was small and skinny, kids picked on me a lot. One day one of the bullies beat me up so bad that I came home bawling hard, my father told me this, he said 'Son, having big muscles and knowing how to throw a punch can take a man a long way. But it takes what's inside a man's heart that makes him a dragon among men.'."

Alfhed smiled a little at the nice story, "You really did became a dragon among men. You're the Dragonborn."

Rohan does a hard laugh and so does Alfhed.

"Listen to me Alfhed, any man can become a dragon. You don't the Voice. All you need is the power of your heart and nothing more. See what is right and just in the world and serve a noble purpose not just with sacrifice. What brother did showed me, he was a dragon and still is. Promise you would be a dragon too."

"Yes, I will." said Alfhed, that was a promise he was bound to keep. Sundown had happen and the carriage draws near. Smoke from chimneys and lights glisten in the distance of city of Dawnstar, which was basically a big town with a huge port. The town sat near the shores of the Sea of Ghost. It being a gate way and one of the place of early nord settlements show that it has traditional nord customs. It favored the Stormcloak side like its neighbor Winterhold and it was a frivolous town with Stormcloak troops stationed around. "Now I don't want you getting mixed in with this war. This war is a man's game, played by biased politicians." said Rohan as he drives the carriage in the town.

"I won't…not anymore." said Alfhed, "There's my aunt's house." He points to a small cottage across the port in the upper district of the town. Rohan parked the carriage near the house and Alfhed goes and knocks on the door. A short middle aged nord woman answers it, "Alfhed?! By the nine what are you doing here?"

"Poppa's gone." said Alfhed moving in for a hug, his aunt hug him back.

"Auntie Solva this is Rohan Satilus! The Dragonborn!" Alfhed points to Rohan.

"Nice to meet you madam." said Rohan shaking Solva's hand, "He need a ride here so I gave him one." Rohan didn't wanted to tell her the grim circumstances on how Alfhed really came here.

"Thank you so much! It was good that you brought him here! His brothers and sister is all caught with this pointless war, I don't where else he would've gone." said Solva.

"I'm just glad he is safe and well now, that's all."

"Would you like to come inside?"

"No thank you madam please, I have some pressing matters to attend you. Forgive me."

"Surely you would like a reward?"

"Just as long Alfhed is safe is the only reward I need."

"You are too kind."

Rohan bows his head, "Remember what I told you Alfhed."

"I will and thank you."

Alfhed watches Rohan ride his carriage away, standing at the doorway, "I'm going to be just like him someday."

"Of course you are dear." said Solva, "Now come inside, you're going to let the cold in."

-Back at Whiterun.

It was the middle of the night when Rohan got back, he decided to crash at Jorrvaskr for the night. As he walks to the Mead Hall he sees Vignar and Balgruuf sitting at the Shrine of Talos. "I fought with your father Balgruuf." said Vignar, "He was a strong hearted man and never stood down a fight."

"Yes Hrongar inherited his might." said Balgruuf.

"And you inherited his wisdom but your over cautious ways hasn't really done anything."

"What would you want me to do!? Join Ulfric's camp like you wanted it?!"

"I want you to show Skyrim that you have never turned your back on her!"

"Since when have I done that! What have a shown!?"

"You loyalty to the Empire makes people question your loyalty to them!"

"To them? You mean to Ulfric!? I will never bend a knee to that man! I will never draw a sword in his name! You see this Shrine!? Whiterun was the first city in all the Nine Holds to erect a Shrine of Talos, my father guarded this Shrine and his father before him down to generations! And they we're all loyal to the Empire like once you!"

"You may have never turned your back on the Empire but they sure as Oblivion turned their back on you! They bend their knee to Aldmeri tyranny!"

"And you think Ulfric is the answer!? Vignar your family is one of the most honored in Whiterun. I honor and respect all that your family has done for my family! All that I ask is that you bare with me in this! I don't need those snobby Battle-borns in my wake, I need the tradition and your family gives that."

"Ulfric promises tradition. I know he's a power hungry barbarian but I sure as shit knows that if he sits on that throne we will return back to the old way. Back to tradition. Do what you want you're the Jarl, just don't expect my word in anything." Vignar gets up and sees Rohan who listening the whole time, "That goes for you too." He walks on to Jorrvaskr.

"My Jarl may I ask why so negative Ulfric Stormcloak? It sounds as if you know him personally."

Balgruuf was silent, he lets out as sigh, "Come with me Rohan."

-Dragonsreach.

Balgruuf and Rohan walked the halls of the palace, "Ulfric's father and my father were friends. I would visit Windhelm with my father and so did Ulfric and his to Whiterun. Ulfric always liked to be the center of attention. Always fighting and dueling." Balgruuf flashed back forty years ago, when he was just a young 12 year old boy. It was Whiterun in Dragonsreach, Balgruuf's father the Jarl of Whiterun sat next Ulfric's father the Jarl of Windhelm. Balgruuf was dueling a thirteen year old Ulfric with wooden practice swords. Balgruuf was keeping a good guard, blocking Ulfric's attacks. But he loses his footing and Ulfric seizes the chance and strikes him with a powerful hit, disarming him. Balgruuf falls to the floor with a slight cut on his hand and Ulfric points his sword to Balgruuf's chest.

"If we were Jarls I would've taken your throne for my own!" boasted Ulfric.

"If we were Jarls I would be too busy tending to my own Hold before I start gaining territory." said Balgruuf.

"_Ulfric's father, The Bear of Eastmarch was such kind and yet hardy man. My father respected him, Whiterun respected him and I respected him."_

"Mine seeks to grow his power while yours seems to be satisfied what he was given." said the Bear Jarl of Windhelm, his voice was deep and playful.

"_My father was always wise, they called him Sigriff the Wiser. He would teach me that to think before react and always consider the outcomes both positive and negative. I try my hardest to keep his words and laws in place."_

"Balgruuf always seems to be quite cautious. Which could play good in some parts but I wonder how it would set him in the future, being Jarl means that you must take risk for the good of people." said the Jarl of Whiterun.

Ulfric stood over Balgruuf laughing, "Come on Balgruuf you wanna bout again?"

"My hand is ineffective thanks to you!" spat Balgruuf.

"How can you be a Jarl if you can't keep your sword hand well?"

"Ulfric!" shouts the Bear.

"Sorry father."

"I hope your training at High Hrothgar will bring a sense of peace in your little fighting soul." said the Bear.

"_I envied Ulfric, I envied him so much! He was chosen by the Greybeards! He was chosen to become them! That is something that I always dreamt of doing but it was all going to Ulfric. Ulfric was to fiery to take of the Way of the Voice. I thought it was funny to see him take on pacifism." _

"Is there no one else then?" says Ulfric.

"Perhaps the Jarl's younger son can fight you." Joked the Bear looking at a two year old Hrongar who was swinging a small toy sword around. The Jarls laugh but Ulfric wasn't.

"_Then I see this boy, no younger than I. One Ulfric's companions who came along."_

"I'll fight you Ulfric." says the boy.

"Oh shove on Ulfgard! You know I can hit you blindsided!"

"No this is a good idea." said Jarl Sigriff, "Balgruuf this is one of the traditions that you might face. If a commoner were to duel a Jarl the nord tradition holds it that any request is made for him if he is victorious no matter what it is."

"Pretend you are Jarl Ulfric." said the Bear, "And Ulfgard you challenge him to a duel."

Balgruuf hands Ulfgard his sword and Ulfgard ready himself. "Jarl Ulfric, I challenge you to a duel!"

"And what is your request!" said Ulfric.

"That you admit that you're just a whiney milk drinker!" Ulfgard jokes.

"We'll see about that!" Ulfric charges and Ulfgard jumps to side and counters.

"_The duel went on for minutes of time. I never see such master at the sword as Ulfgard did. He was quick and smart with his attacks. Ulfric tried to hit him at every side but Ulfgard was fast with the block and quick with the counter."_

Ulfgard strikes his sword hard, cracking Ulfric's sword as he blocks hit. Ulfgard bring his sword his sword to Ulfric's head but Ulfric blocks hit that. Ulfgard did a quick move with two strikes to the chest hitting Ulfric a bit and Ulfric brings it back with array of strikes and stabs. Ulfgard blocked with ease and with one good counter by blocking a hit to the right of his chest, he parries his sword and hits Ulfric hard in the stomach, knocking him down. "Alright!" coughed Ulfric, "I'm a milk drinker! I'm a milk drinker!"

The Jarls clap at the impressive display. "Excellent match!" says Sigriff, "Ulfgard is it?"

"Yes my Jarl." says Ulfgard, "Ulfgard Thunder-blade."

"Bron's son." said the Bear.

"_Yes Rohan, I knew of your father. He was once a good friend to Ulfric. They fought in the same guard during the Great War, like I."_

The flashback flashes forward ten years later.

"_I commanded a small detachment. We were facing Aldmeri troops left to right in Burma."_

"Get some men near the blockade now!" yells a now twenty two year old Balgruuf. Legion soldiers rushed to the barricade but it explodes killing them. A horse platoon of Thalmor soldier rode in and starts attacking. "Hold positions!" yelled Balgruuf as he sees the charging elves, "HOLD!" The thalmor got closer and Balgruuf braised for impact, "FUS RO DA!" shouts Ulfric coming in to the rescue. He pushes the thalmor back and some flee. The legions cheered and praised Ulfric, chanting his name. All but Balgruuf.

"How dare you use the Greybeards teaching in act of violence!" barks Balgruuf, "That is supposed to be used for peace!"

"How can there be peace when there is war!" said Ulfric.

"Don't be so hard on the man, Balgruuf, He just want to feel like a Dragonborn." joked Ulfgard.

"The Dragonborns are all dead and gone!" said Ulfric, "I'm the only thing close to it!"

"_Ulfric was a such a valor soldier. Such a great warrior but arrogant when it came to power. Your father was such optimistic, far seeing man. The battle grew on in Burma and I didn't know how much we could take it."_

A Thalmor cavalry comes and the battle wages on at Burma. Balgruuf quickly kills two altmer and runs near the gates. "Light the fires! We need to see more grown!" Ulfric was using his unrelenting force to push the enemies out of the way as his guard leads up. A giant fireball soars and hits the ground, Balgruuf gets caught in the mass. He falls to the ground his ears ringing and his eyesight blurring. He sees nothing but the boots of four thalmor soldiers coming to him, then he sees steel legion boots. The legion boots move fast and Balgruuf gets a clearer look and sees the boots were worn by a dunmer woman killing the thalmor with ease. "Are you alright sir?" says the dark elf, helping Balgruuf up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"No problem sir."

"What is your name?"

"Irileth sir, first auxiliary."

"Well Irileth stick with me, cause I might you need you watching my arse as I make it to the gates."

A young nineteen year old Irileth smiled, "Of course sir!"

Balgruuf and Irileth fight their way to the gates, killing every thalmor soldier in their path. _"Me and Irileth faced the battle strong as we made to the front. We needed to keep the gates closed so no more reinforcements could make it through. The walls were covered by Ulfric but the front needed to be sealed. We finally made it to the gates on to find thalmor fleeing. Your father Ulfgard had manned a catapult and aimed just right at the oncoming Thalmor platoon and hit them hard, causing the rest to fall back. He basically saved Burma that day but all was too busy gawking over Ulfric's power, the power he shouldn't use but to worship."_

Balgruuf comes out of his flashback and back to Rohan. "Ulfric is loyal, Ulfric is strong hearted, and Ulfric will be good to you in the battle field. But Ulfric will always care about him first! The point of being a Jarl is that you put your people first always!"

"Back at the peace council, he said he knew my father." said Rohan.

"Aye he did, I got acquainted with your parents before Rohan. When we found out that he and his wife, your mother were killed by the Thalmor it angered me. It made me come up with that I will never surrender Talos and I will never surrender my heritage! But I will never surrender Ulfric's ploy and fancy neither! If he kept his blithering mouth shut then the Empire would pay no attention. But he and his mighty sons of Skyrim started pestering it and thus the Empire made those justicars come here!" Balgruuf calms down and continues, "When I return from Burma after the war, my father was on his last count of days. He was in his deathbed and I gripped his cold wrinkled hand for the very last time and he told me, 'The real power of being a Jarl is that we always have choices. That it's our choice that affects our people.' And he said his very lasts words, 'Choose well.'." He died that very second and the his steward put the crown on my head." Balgruuf turns to Rohan, "In Ulfric's eyes it's his side or we fight. I didn't ask for this, I didn't want any of this. My choice as a Jarl is to not face it. But Ulfric does not respect that."

Rohan just kept silent the entire time and finally spoke, "I'm joining the war. I'm going to fight."

Balgruuf nods and gives a small grin, "Choose well."

**Word from the Writer:** Quite the chapter huh? I liked to show the real drama in this which was what the game lacked in, I wanted to show more edge. Like I said I like Balgruuf and I want him to always play a great character in the story. I like Vignar too but him favoring the Stormcloaks make it difficult. Alright, I can finally get to the war part, thanks for being patient. Tell me what you think of this chapter and like I said if you have any questions feel free to ask! **THANKS FOR READING! : ) **


	5. A Crown for the Title

**Okay here is the first interface of the Civil War. Before I begin I'm letting you know that I'm skipping the going to Fort Hraggstand and killing all those bandits, I think it's a waste of time. Okay enjoy : )** **R/R helps.**

It was cold and slow for Windhelm, nothing unusual. The townspeople walk on to wherever they needed to do. Suddenly the front gates blow open and a Stormcloak scout comes riding in on his horse. The Stormcloak rides to the Palace of Kings where he dismounts and rushes in. "I need to speak to Jarl Ulfric!" says the scout in urgency , he was nearly out of breath and looked to been on the run all night. A guard escorts him to the Jarl's war room, where Ulfric was at his usual council with Galmar. "My Jarl." says the guard. Ulfric turns his gaze and sees the disheveled Stormcloak. "What is this?"

"My Jarl." bows the Stormcloak, "I have news of the ambush of Brittleshine."

"Well?"

"All the legions have been killed sir but we also lost all the men." the Stormcloak's faced filled with sorrow as he puts his head down. Ulfric just sighs and shakes his head, "Are you sure all of them are gone?"

"Yes my lord. I just got news that one surviving troop was found amongst the dead but was executed at Dragonsreach."

Ulfric then sighed of anger and he slams his fist on the table.

"You see!" said Galmar, "Balgruuf does not care for our cause. He kills your men at his palace! It is time to stop avoiding him!"

"Are you sure it was a Stormcloak?"

"Yes my lord. I saw his head on a pike. He is identified to be a Rolfed Bull-bone."

Ulfric was now angrier, how could Balgruuf done such a thing. Ulfric tried many times to keep Balgruuf out of the picture he really did but this had really tested his patience. Ulfric nods his head to the Stormcloak, telling him to leave. The Stormcloak bows his head and walks off, shutting the door behind him.

"You can't keep avoiding him forever. This is the final straw for Balgruuf!" said Galmar.

"It is time for a clearer message." said Ulfric.

"Finally you are making sense."

Ulfric pulls out maps of Skyrim and Whiterun and lays them out on the table, "Bring me my top captains. We need to prepare. We need to strategize. It is time to see what side Whiterun is on."

-Solitude Castle Dour

It was dim in the marble halls of the Castle. Rohan slowly walked his way down the hall and to the war room where Tullius and Rikke were. "This is absolutely ridiculous!" barks Tullius, "Men and supplies gone! During what?! Some slummy festival!?"

"What happen at Brittleshine was a tragedy sir but luckily we were able to have one surviving soldier present of the attack." said Rikke.

"I don't care if two survived! All those supplies and reinforcements were all Cyrodiil could spare at the moment!"

Rikke and Tullius see Rohan standing at the doorway. "Krosis." said Rohan, "your door was open."

"Rikke send out an order, if I see another wanderer come in my castle without summons one more time! I WILL HAVE EVERY GUARD'S BALLS CUT OFF!"

Rikke just nods, she hated to see him angry.

"Now what is it that you want now!" spat Tullius, "I already let you in here once and you basically forced me to go to your little 'peace council' were you made me give Ulfric half of fucking Skyrim away!"

"Ulfric is a hard man to convince." said Rohan.

"Yeah well I'm harder! I have little supplies! I'm on my last Septims the Emperor has given and I'm losing men left to right! Now give me a good reason why I shouldn't have your limbs pulled by imperial steeds!"

"I wish to help regain those territories I made you give up."

"What?" both said Tullius and Rikke.

"I wish to join your legion."

A short silent happens and the General cracks a smile on his serious face, he then begins to laugh, "You! A soldier!? HAHAHA! The mighty Dragonborn, a soldier in my legion!"

Rohan looked unnerved.

"General I think he's serious." said Rikke.

The General stops laughing, "I have no time for jokes boy. Why should I let you join?"

"I wasn't joking and you look like you need all the help you can get."

"Being a legionnaire isn't something you can just become." said Rikke, "You are asking to be in a high grade military. You can't just walk in here and say you want to join."

"Have you ever had military training?" asked Tullius.

"No." said Rohan shaking his head.

"Have you ever had any knowing or affiliations with the legion?"

"My adoptive father was a quartermaster during the Great War and my birth father was a soldier. I also know of Hadvar who said would put a good word in for me."

"Hadvar? Damn man is a good soldier, but he hasn't really checked in yet."

"We escaped Helgen together."

"Well I know how you are in battle, the stories of you have been proven true."

"Having the Dragonborn in the legion is a good thing General." said Rikke, "It would boost the morale among the men."

"It would also tear into the Ulfric's glory too." said Tullius, "Seeing the one who saved Skyrim from utter doom under the ranks of the legion will possible show Skyrim that even their hero wish to see them in the Empire."

"I'm no mascot General." said Rohan.

"Why the Empire Rohan?" said Tullius.

"Because even though Skyrim birthed me, the Empire raised me."

"Are you willing to put your life on the line for every Province not just Skyrim?"

"Yes, for I never forsake Talos and the Empire is his legacy."

"That seems like a good enough answer to me." said Rikke.

Tullius read Rohan carefully, he could tell that having him under his command could be a great decision. The Dragonborn fighting for the Empire is something that the people of Skyrim might praise or vilify. "Put your right hand over your heart and repeat after Me." said Tullius, "Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, Titus Mede the II, and obedience to the officers of his great Empire."

"Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, Titus Mede the II, and obedience to the officers of his great Empire." said Rohan with his hand over his heart.

"May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty."

"May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty." Rohan repeated.

"Long live the Emperor. Long live the Empire!"

Rohan put his breath in his chest and repeated Tullius, "Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!"

Tullius didn't keep his eye off him and he grins, "Welcome to the Imperial Legion auxiliary. You're a soldier now so you need to be suited as one. Speak to Beirand our blacksmith. He'll get you outfitted. After that report back here."

"Yes sir." Rohan was now a soldier, something that he would never thought of being in his entire life. Well he also never thought he would be the last kind of chosen people taking of the blood and soul of majestic and mythical beasts but that was another story. He leaves the castle and see it was near early noon. Soldiers were out practicing in the training yard, Rohan walked out to a big forge on the outer part of the Castle.

A burly middle aged nord sat on a stool sharpening a sword on the grindstone. His head was completely bald and he had red beard covering his face, with dirt brushed in it. He was fixated on his work, not noticing Rohan coming to him.

"Excuse me, Beirand?"

"Aye"

"Um, the General said you can get me outfitted?"

"Light, medium or heavy?"

"Huh?"

"Your armor, how do you want it?"

Rohan thinks over what type he should get, He knows he'll be out in the field taking Stormcloak axes, swords, maces, hammers, and arrows from all direction. "Hmmm, I need something that keeps a sword from chest."

"Heavy it is." said Beirand. He gets up from his stool and starts to measure out Rohan's body. He grabs Rohan's shoulders and feels how broad and sturdy they are. He pats down from Rohan's chest to abdomen, squeezing his legs seeing how strong they were. Rohan was feeling a bit uncomfortable with what Beirand was doing but growing up his adoptive father Raxle was once a quartermaster for the legion and he knew that's how they would measure soldiers for armor. Rohan had every muscle there was but he wasn't bulky, he was chiseled perfectly having being buff in his arms and chest. Rohan wasn't the type of nord whose body was broad and bulky but had the body of an athlete, showing the perfect balance of buff and slimness.

"Strong on the arms and chest, light on the legs." said Beirand getting some steel plates ready for the armor. After a few minutes Beirand had the armor ready, he gives Rohan the burgundy tunic that all soldiers wore under the armor, strong plated steel metal jacket to wear over plus the metal cinguium to wear over the lower part of the tunic, steel bracers and steel plated boots. The armor fit perfectly on Rohan's body. "Here" Beirand hands Rohan an imperial shield

"No thanks, I use both my hands to fight." said Rohan tightening his bracers.

"Not the defensive type huh? Well you are going to need this." Beirand gives Rohan a steel legion helmet.

"Thank you, this armor is quite the fit. My father made armor like this back in his time in the legion."

"You know a thing around a forge?"

"Aye, it was first thing I learned. What about you if you don't mind me asking? Ever thought about joining the fight?"

Beirand sits down back to his work, "Ha! Sayma would have my hide if I ever thought about joining the battlefield. You think Stormcloaks are dangerous?"

"Any thoughts?"

Beirand stops working and ponders, "My loyalty….my loyalty is with Solitude, and where ever Jarl Elisif goes I go."

"A loyal man just like the past King huh?"

"Torygg? I was loyal to Torygg yes. But Torygg wasn't really much of a leader. It was always the Empire this and the Empire that. A good man yes, a smart man yes, well to his people of course! But when it came to brawn or to really show his authority when questioned….well you know what Ulfric did."

"I think that's why so many nords show so much respect to Ulfric is because of his strength." said Rohan, "Down to our ancestry we always elected fighters as our leaders."

"Torygg was nothing but charisma, Ulfric was charisma and strength. Jarl Elisif I fear most of all."

Rohan agreed, Elisif was younger than he and never comes off as a strong dignitary figure.

"She's the daughter of a noble what knowledge does she have of the Throne?" said Beirand.

"I believe she knows that. She wasn't expecting to take the throne as a jarl, let alone the candidacy for High Queen."

"She is fair. All of the Haafingar loves her like I do. She is very good to the people indeed and I know she cares for us but when it comes to defense or authority that's where leave the Military Governor Tullius in charge. And really, having someone from another country come to tell you what you can and can't do is a sign of weakness for a Jarl."

"And I think that's how Ulfric found the opportunity to 'expose' Torygg. He wanted to show the people on how 'the Empire is such a bad state'."

"I know you are a legion and all and don't tell anyone this." said Beirand, "But the Empire is in a bad state."

"I know and that's why I decided to join, to clean it up."

-Windhelm, Palace of Kings-war room

"How do you know it's there?" said Ulfric.

"Cause my gut tells me and once we have it in our grasp we will show Skyrim that we mean business." said Galmar.

"Thus convincing the remaining Jarls who doubt me to take my side."

"When the Moot conveys your claim will be much higher."

"Yes but I haven't agreed to do a moot yet Galmar." said Ulfric, "But when I do and have the jagged crown on my brow."

"The milk drinking Jarls will have no choice but to side with you."

"Get as much troops you need and head to Korvanjund and get me the crown!" said Ulfric, "Once have the crown, I will agree to a moot."

"Right away my lord." said Galmar walking to the door.

"Galmar!" Ulfric stops him, "If the crown isn't there or if you can't get it. It's back to plan A. Storm down every Hold's walls, starting with Whiterun."

"Don't worry my Jarl; I know the Crown is there."

-The Pale, deep in a forest.

The snow was deep as it was crushed by the hoofs of Rohan's horse. His steel legion armor was cold and his dragonbone sword clinked as the horse moved for it was strapped on his back, he kept his dragonbone sword and a sharp steel imperial sword holstered on his right. Rohan was making his way through the snow cover pine trees of the Pale, trying to find where the legion squad was to meet, hoping he wasn't lost. _North east of Whiterun, South of Silver drift is what Rikke told me._

He was put under the command of Legate Rikke herself and they were to locate the Jagged Crown in the Nordic ruin of Korvanjund. Rohan was just as a skeptic as Tullius was when Rikke said she knows where it was but Rikke went on a hunch that it was there thanks to her spies scattered in Stormcloak territories. She had gotten the info that Galmar had located the Crown in Korvanjund from her spy that was disguised as a servant boy. The spy was no older than fifteen and it was easy for him not to be noticed since the fact that his family worked for Ulfric for many years.

The sound of people talking and a small smoke from a camp fire got Rohan's attention, so he rides up over a small hill and thanks fully finds meeting spot. Some horses and a carriage were aligned on the side and a group of legions were preparing themselves for the venture. It was a good amount of sixteen men, General Tullius wasn't going to let out a huge squad unit on something he had doubts on so half including Rohan were recruits and the rest were veteran legion for about two years, no seasoned soldiers.

"Hey" says a legion to another legion sitting around a campfire looking at Rohan as he comes in and hitches his horse, "Who's that?"

"Who?" says the other legion.

"That fella over there."

The legion looks at Rohan who was fixing his bracers and tightening his boots and notices the Dragonbone sword strapped to his back. He only one person in the entire world who carried weapons made out of dragonbones, _No way _"Hey you!"

"Yeah?" said Rohan looking over to them.

"Whats your name?"

"Rohan." he says and walks over to speak to one of the higher ranked soldiers.

"Rohan!?" says the legion soldier, "No fucking way!"

"Yep the rumors were true the Dragonborn is legion."

"If you were a Stormcloak and you found out the Dragonborn is a legion soldier how would you feel?"

"If I was a Stormcloak and I found out that he was legion?"

"Yeah"

"If I was one of Ulfric's boys and I knew that the Dragonborn was on the opposite side, I'd be fucking scared."

Two quaestors and a praefact were talking by the carriage as soldiers hand supplies out and equips them.

"When is the Legate getting here?" says one of the quaestors, "I'm freezing my balls off!"

"This waiting it getting intense, I feel Stormcloak eyes creeping in. You know what happened in Brittleshine?" says the other quaestor.

"Legate Rikke's orders were not to proceed until she got there." said the praefact, "Now there's already a scout up ahead to see the situation but that's all that we are going to do. Now both of you stop complaining."

One of the quaestors sees Rohan coming up to them and a bright smile comes across his face. "Shor's fucking cock, do my eyes deceive me or is that you in legion armor!"

Rohan returns the smile, "Hadvar!"

Hadvar runs in for a warm hug, which of course Rohan obliged too. It had been a year since they last saw each other when they escaped Helgen. Hadvar had let Rohan stayed at his uncle's for the night and then went off to Solitude. His hair had gotten a little longer since they last met and weeks without shaving had left some fuzz on his face. "It's good to see you again friend, I knew you would make the right choice." he said.

"Well the Empire is all that I know." said Rohan, "Even though they were about chop my head off, I had nowhere else."

"After you left, I went to Solitude where Tullius had me stationed in the Reach for the longest. After the treaty my station had to leave and I was basically stuck doing office work at the Castle. But now there is this talk of the Jagged Crown."

"Yes I'm a little resistant that it exists too. It said to be here in Korvanjund."

"I know and that's what ails me the most."

"I know what you mean, these ruins."

"You too huh?"

"Aye, our ancestors don't like us waking them up."

"Yes well enough of that, we're the Emperor's soldiers and we do everything we can."

Rohan and Hadvar decide to take a seat around the fire to keep warm and catch up. Rohan was telling all the adventures he done in the past year, how he joined the Companions and became their Harbinger, how he fought the Thalmor in the Rat Way, his bout with Dragons, his time meditating with the Greybeards and on the peak of the Throat of the World, going in Sky Haven Temple and his time with the Blades, and mostly how he defeated Alduin.

"Wow" said Hadvar, "And all this time I was sitting at some Markarth outpost reading imperial documents."

"It's not all fine and dandy as the life of an adventurer and it's not so great being a Dragonborn."

"Why is that? Being the Dragonborn that is."

"Aside that I have to meditate to keep my voice under control so I won't shout somebody's head off by accident, there's a lot of pressure. Everyone thinks is that you share the blood of the dovah that you can best anything. I'm still a mortal you know, I get sick and hurt like everyone else. I'm not Talos!"

"Well you did shouted a powerful dragon to its death and saved the World, I'd be counting on you too if some harm comes my way. But see you just whine like a girl I start to question how you were able to save us in the first place."

Rohan giggled at Hadvar's joke, "Oh piss off you fucking milk drinker!"

The two men laugh as the sun whines down. Legate Rikke comes riding in on her strong steed. She looked serious than ever and wasn't in the mood for bullshit. All soldiers get to their feet as the Legate comes and hitches her horse. "Legate!" salutes the men. Rikke passes her way to the praefact who stands in attention.

"What's the news?" says Rikke

"My scouts have reported Stormcloaks to be camped out near the entrance."

"Damn! We might be too late! How long they were there?"

"The scouts reported for just a few hours, legate. They don't know that we are here."

"Then we still might have a chance." said Rikke, "Everyone gather around and listen up!"

The soldiers gather close around her, "There has been stormcloaks spotted near the area." said Rikke, "Ulfric the pretender wants the Crown for himself, but we're not going to let him have it. Now I realize that some of you have men on the other side. But remember this, they are the enemy now and will not hesitate to end your lives either. General Tullius is counting on us to bring back the Jagged Crown and that's what we are exactly going to do. Let's show these rebels what real soldiers look like. Stick close and don't die and we will come out successful."

Rikke puts on her captain's helmet and so does the other soldiers. The legion marches on to an old Nordic ruin shown in the distance. The wind was catching on and the moon was bright. Torches were lit far out towards the ruin as the sign of stormcloak occupation came to light. "We've got the element of surprise in this one, come on men!" said Rikke picking up the pace.

"Here's a game, whoever arse have to be saved by the other, has to be that one a drink." said Hadvar to Rohan. Rohan grinned at the ploy, "I'm game." The legion were jogging heading towards Korvanjund. A stormcloak look out who perched high on the once of the ancient platforms sees the soldiers charging to them. "Imperials!"

The stormcloaks rush into to position, ready for battle but the eighteen legion blast through the barricade the stormcloaks put up and steel goes clashing.

Rohan jerks his head to the left dodging and arrow and leaps over a barricade drawing his dragonbone sword. He decapitates a stormcloak easily and blocks a battle axe from another stormcloak by drawing his imperial sword. He spins to his right from the block and brings his imperial sword into the stormcloak's back. Rohan runs up the stairs toward the front door were a group of stormcloaks were up there waiting on him. He blocks with one sword and attacks with other making his way through as the legions were handling the remaining stormcloaks on the ground. Rohan ducks a mace swing to his face and comes up with both his sword in the stormcloaks stomach.

Rikke and the other soldiers come up the stairs and sees the corpses on the ground. "Very good auxiliary." said Rikke coming to him near the door, "Alright, so far so good men. But there is still more stormcloaks inside."

Rohan opens the door and ushers everyone in, Hadvar pats Rohan on the shoulder and walks in, Rohan coming in last.

Korvanjund was a deep, dusty old ruin. Its rooms were big and filled with the usual burial urns. But instead of Draugr, Stormcloaks were around guarding the area. The legionnaires sneak in crouched down behind a stone slab. "Alright." whispered Rikke, "On my signal." Rikke waited for more than ten Stormcloaks were in her eyesight, "NOW!" The soldiers charge catching the stormcloaks off guard. Hadvar crushing in with his imperial sword. Rikke striking and bashing away with steel sword and shield and Rohan who cuts a stormcloak in the face, slicing half of it off and stabbing with his imperial sword.

Rohan was killing oncoming stormcloaks left to right attacking with swift dodges and counters. He leans quickly to the left and cuts a stormcloak right in her thigh, then finishes her by bringing both his swords in her back when she leans forward. Rohan then blocks a hammer with both his sword and kicks the stormcloak off from near him and stabs his dragonbone sword into the stormcloak's chest. "Stand here and guard the area, make sure no reinforcements come." commands Rikke to eight soldiers, "The rest follow me!"

More stormcloaks come as the legion soldiers make their way through towards a narrow hall. Rikke cuts through the hilt of a battle axe as a stormcloak attempted to block and cleaves her sword atop the stormcloak's skull. She ducks twice from the two swings of a stormcloak's greatsword and comes up with her sword into the stormcloak's face, slicing it in half.

Hadvar jams his sword into a stormcloak's torso, piercing his heart and going through the other side. He then blocks a war axe with his shield and brings his sword deep into the side of the stormcloak's neck.

The soldiers finish off the last stormcloaks and they huddle near a narrow path way. "Looks like this is the only way is through." said Rikke, "Could be a stormcloak trap on the other end."

"But legate." says a soldier, "There is no other way."

"The legion always finds another way soldier." says Rikke, "Auxiliary Rohan."

"Yes legate." says Rohan.

"See if you can find another way through, we'll come out and help if you find any trouble."

"Yes legate." Rohan looks around the room and notices an opening on the second floor. Rohan knew that there were possibly Stormcloaks on the other side, so the best way to make a way is to clear it. "Hadvar, let me borrow your bow."

"Sure" says Hadvar, handing him his long bow and steel arrows. Rohan goes to the second floor and into the opening, crouching his way down the hall. He comes out the other end and sees stormcloaks guarding the way. Rohan draws his bow, "Zul…Mey Gut!" his shout blows out as a whisper as he aims at a stone column on the upper floor opposite of him. "Hey troll bait!" says his voice, drawing attention to two stormcloaks. "What was that?" says one going near, a sharp steel arrow goes through his neck and he falls dead.

"Hey melon nose!"

"Huh?!" says a stormcloak before taking an arrow in the back of her head, piercing her helmet.

"Hey ugly!"

"What is goin-

A arrow hits the stormcloak's chest.

"Hey Skeever butt!"

Before the Stormcloak can turn his head an arrow hits his face.

"All clear legate!" says Rohan.

Rikke and the others come walking in, still cautious with their weapons drawn looking around. Rikke sees the bodies on the floor, "Another impressive display auxiliary." Rohan hops down from the platform and hands Hadvar back his bow. "Remind me to make you a better one."

"What's wrong with this one?" said Hadvar.

"Nothing if you like hunting skeevers. That thing is used for beginners not legion."

"Ha! You piss off! This bow has helped me in fights than you possibly have with your shouting."

Rohan and Hadvar chuckle as they follow their way through. The legion makes it to a small room where a door way was on the other side. A soldier sees a dead stormcloak and draugr on the ground. "What in Oblivion is that?!" he says looking at the draugr.

Rohan comes over and sees, "A draugr. Something to expect when you are in a ruin."

"Is that what killed that stormcloak?"

"Steady now." said Rikke, "The legion has faced bigger problems than a bag of bones, come on we're getting close."

The soldiers brush down a hall and into a wide yet long room where a puzzle door was on the other side. "We're at the Hall of Stories." said Rohan. The ancient Nordic engravings were etched on the walls beside them. And there brightly lit fire pits and torches against the walls.

"I've heard of this" says a soldier, "This is where the ancients would tell the stories on how they build this place." Rohan looked at engraving of a crown looked to be made of horns, resting atop a nord's head. He runs the tip of his hand on the carvings, _The Crown is here alright._ "What's this here?" says Rikke looking at the puzzle door. Rohan walks over to assist. "It looks to be some kind of puzzle."

"You're right Legate, it is." says Rohan.

"How do we get through?"

Rohan looks around and notices the Dragon claw lying on the ground beside the door. The crown was made out of ebony and it had the order of fox, moth, and dragon symbols stoned in its palm. Rohan turns the rings of symbols on the door accordingly to the claw, "Going through the door is simple legate, just put the key in." Rohan inserts the claw and the puzzle rings spin in align, sliding the door down for it to open. "Good job!" cheered Rikke, "Alright everyone, we're back on the move."

"Legate we must tread carefully." said Rohan, "Seeing that the puzzle door was where the stormcloaks left off , I do think we are going to facing some different foes."

"You heard the auxiliary! Stick close!"

The legions rush in to a big dimly lit room. The room was cold and dusty, crypts were lined against the walls and so were old book shelves. Dried signs of vegetation was on the floor showing signs on how the ruin aged, the ceiling had an opening revealing the moon light from outside. Seeing that the moonlight was the only light in the dim room, Rikke lights a torch and burns a fire pit, bringing a good source of glow in the room.

There was a door way gated up, it looked to be the only way further. "Alright everyone, look around and see if you can find a way to get that gate open." said Rikke, "Auxiliary! Do what you do best and find us a way."

"Yes legate." said Rohan.

The soldiers wander around the room looking through everything. Breaking big floor urns, pulling old books from the shelves, pouring out what ever content was in jars, containers and pots. Hadvar was seeing the mess they were causing, "Stop!" he says to soldier who was pouring out the ashes of a burial urn, "That is somebody you degrading!"

"The legate said find anything that can help and that's what I'm doing." said the soldier.

"By pouring the ashes of a falling warrior, which could've been your ancestor!"

"Pfft! I'm an imperial, nord!" sneered the soldier. Hadvar just shakes his head in disgust, the scrawny boy did not care for the dead and it was highly disrespectful. Hadvar goes over to Rikke who was reading an old book she found, "Legate Rikke?"

"Yes quaestor?"

"Forgive me but I'm a little uneasy being here."

"What is making you so un easy?"

"The dead. The dead don't want us here."

Rikke didn't want to admit but she felt just the same. When she had found out that the Crown was in Korvanjund she didn't really wanted to go for it. But she also didn't want Ulfric have a priceless artifact that might higher his status. She kept a stern no fear face, "You're just being paranoid. There's nothing here but old bones and books."

Atop the second floor Rohan looks around, he grabs a torch for some better light and goes along walls. Having experience in Nordic ruins gave Rohan the edge on finding switches. Usually when it came to gates like this there was always a lever but seeing none Rohan searched for the next type of a switch, a pulley and a chain. To his correct guess he finds a chain to pull, Rohan pulls the chain and the gated door flies up. "Good work auxiliary!" said Rikke, just as she said that the crypt door pop open. The scrawny imperial soldier who was pouring ashes out of the urns turns to his left and sees the utter terror of a draugr standing beside him and grinning its boney grin maliciously. Before the soldier could react the draugr's ancient battle axe goes right in his skull, crushing his brain, killing him instantly.

"Steady legionnaires! Steady!" said Rikke, more crypts pop open and legions huddle in the center for they were being surrounded. Hadvar gripped his sword and shield tight, his face showed fierceness and ready for battle but inside was horrified, for his child hood nightmare was coming true. The draugrs charge in to attack, and so did the legionnaires. Rikke was dodging axe and sword swings left to right, she jerks her head right and strikes with her sword at the draugr's chest, she ducks a mace coming at her head and counters with a shield bash.

A legion blocks with his sword but the hit was to powerful that it knocks his sword out of its hands. The draugr then finishes him by jamming its sword deep in the legion's stomach. One legion manages to kill a draugr by cleaving his sword in a draugr's back but then meets the same fate from an ancient axe.

Hadvar blocks with his shield and counters with a huge swing of his sword, killing the draugr. He then ducks down from a sword swing and comes back up with his sword chopping another draugr's arm in half and then finishes him by stabbing his sword in the dried mummy's chest. Draugrs were ganging up on him. Hadvar was being overwhelmed by the old axes, swords, and maces that were flinging toward him from all around. He blocks a sword but gets hit by an axe on his back side, he fights the draugr with the axe off but a jutting mace punches him in the jaw. Hadvar was now on the ground, his shield protecting him for the moment, knowing it wasn't long before the draugrs slam their weapons on him for the shield was breaking by every hit. Hadvar shut his eyes tight, accepting his fate. "FUS…RO DA!" was the thundering sound of Rohan's shout. "SU…GRAH DIIN!" the sound of the thu'um again followed by the noise of swords swinging fast and bodies of bones crackling to the ground. Hadvar opens his eyes and Rohan pulls the his shield from him, a deep smile on his face. "I like my mead nice and warm."

Hadvar just grins, seeing he was the one whose arse was saved. All the draugrs were dead and so were a few legion. "Let's keep moving, the sooner we get out of here the better." said Rikke grimly. They rush through seeing, killing a few more draugrs who were waiting. They finally make it to the crypt part of the ruin. Seeing it was the last room, the Jagged Crown had to be there. "Everyone search around for the Crown and be careful!" said Rikke. The remaining legion soldiers walk around the room. Hadvar followed closely with Rohan, the two stop and sees a skeleton sitting on a throne with two tall crypts beside it. On top of the skeleton's skull was a big crown, it looked to be made of bones and ebony. "Do you think this is it?" said Rohan.

"Well it's a crown, so I guess it is It." said Hadvar.

Rohan places his hand near the crown, starting to pick it up. But just as his fingers touched the cold bones of the crown, the skeleton eye holes glow blue of a soul and it comes to life, seeing that it was a draugr. The two crypts beside it pop open and two draugrs armed with ebony weapons creep out. Rohan goes after the draugr with the crown as Hadvar, Rikke and the other legions go after the two draugrs. The crowned draugr strikes with its ebony sword, Rohan blocks it with both of his swords. The draugr was surprisingly strong for it was bringing his sword near Rohan's face but Rohan kept a good stop on it with his block. "Hio dra zu dru'ul kraan vasiks hiu?" (You want my Crown don't you?) Snarled the draugr.

"Yeah damn right!" said Rohan, "FUS!" a quick burst of his shout brings the draugr back some. He does a slash at the draugr's torso, the draugr quickly blocks. The draugr swings high with its ebony sword, Rohan dodging nimbly jerking and leaning from the oncoming attacks. "FUS RO DA!" goes the draugr, it was very hard and pushed Rohan back to his back. Rohan gets on his feet and shouts, "YOL TOOR SHUR!" flames pour out his mouth like a dragon burning the draugr severely and giving him the upper hand. Rohan charges with a double attack of his swords.

The swords brings into the draugr's arms and chest, cutting the mummy's chest but not much damage on the arm. It tries to counter with its sword but Rohan quickly blocks the attack with imperial sword and strikes with his dragonbone, cutting at the draugr's diaphragm. Only dust instead of entrails spill out the draugr still had life. Rohan weaves to his left from a sword strike, and leans again to his right from another attack. He does a quick spin from the draugr sword radius and then comes back with both his sword into the draugr's chest. The life finally fades from the draugr's eyes and the walking bones fall down. Rohan sheathes his swords and picks up the Crown from the draugr.

There it was, the Jagged Crown. Rohan had only heard of stories of the High King or Queen wearing it but not really thinking he would see it for himself. It was basically a helm made out of pure ebony steel, the bones were really dragon's teeth and stick out from the top. "Legate, we have the Crown." said Rohan.

"Good. You should take it to General Tullius immediately. Don't stop or anything just keep moving. We'll stay here and make sure there is nothing valuable that the Stormcloaks might want is left behind."

Rohan looked to Hadvar seeing if he would be alright staying here for just a few more minutes. Hadvar smiled and nodded, letting Rohan know he was going t be fine. Rohan quickly makes his way to the secret exit for ruins always had one, before he leaves he makes sure he learns the final word for Slow Time for it was on a Dragon Wall.

Back outside, Rohan quickly makes it to his horse and rides off to Solitude, the Jagged Crown secured safely in his satchel.

**Word from the writer: **Hope this chapter was good for you. I really think the Jagged Crown is boring cause you're going in ruins and I really want to get down to the battle but there is just stuff you can't really leave out. Tell me what you think and **Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Steed, The Bear and The Dragon 1

-Solitude Castle Dour

Tullius runs his fingers along the sharp edges of the bones on the Crown. It was cold from the steel and it could fit possibly any head."Ulfric is cursing every God there is knowing that I have the Crown."

"Yes sir, Ulfric's attempt was rather disappointing." said Rohan who standing in front of the desk where Tullius was sitting.

"Did you run into any trouble?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle sir."

Tullius smiles, "That's what I like to hear."

"We did lose a few good men though, sir."

"Yes, a sacrifice we all take for the greater good." Tullius was still entranced on the crown as he examines it more. "I want a full report by Legate Rikke, in the mean time you and me are going to the Blue Palace to present Jarl Elisif the crown she will be wearing when she takes the title of High Queen. So wash the dirt from your face and clean your armor off."

"Yes sir."

"Meet me near the palace when you're finish. Hurry up, we don't keep her waiting."

Rohan quickly went to the barracks and wipes his face clean with some cool water. He then wipes down his steel armor from dirt and dust and gives it a quick polish with a dry rag. Tullius was already making his way to the palace when he sees Rohan following in. "What am I suppose to say to the Jarl?"

"Nothing" said Tullius, "You keep your mouth shut unless you're spoken to. You are legion now so it means you have to keep a better since of behavior. Especially around royalty and high end of officials."

-The Blue Palace

"The crops are running low to sunder." says a wood elf famer, he was one of the many villagers who had asked an audience with Elisif. "We grown as much as we can but it's not enough. All  
I am asking is to allow me and my family to plant far out near the creek."

"Planting on unregistered land that isn't yours is a high price for that land belongs to Jarl, growing crops on Jarl Elisif's land means high taxation." said Falk.

"Yes dear steward I know. But we are low on coin and food. I beg for leniency for once I grow enough crops I will sell them paying off my debt just please allow me to."

Falk turns to Jarl Elisif who was sitting on her throne, Elisif nods her head giving approval.

"We will give you two months….

"Three!" interrupts Elisif. Falk looks to her for a reason why, "The seasons are harsher than ever this year Falk, give him a little more time."

"Of course" said Falk, "Three months for you to grow near the creek after that we expect a full payment of the tax."

"Oh thank you!" says the farmer, "You are ever so kind Jarl Elisif!"

The farmer bows and leaves the Palace. "Any news from my court?" asked Elisif.

The court murmurs around seeing who would speak first. Everyday Elisif would expect some form of news that was happening across Skyrim. It was a request none should not withdraw.

"Maven Black-briar, the Jarl of Riften wishes to send her regards to you and the legion after I last spoke to her." said Erikur the thane.

"Has Jarl Maven made any donations to the legion or their families?" ask Elisif.

"Um… no my Jarl not that I've heard."

"Then forgive me thane Erikur but I find Jarl Maven's regards absolutely pointless if she isn't willing to give a helping hand. Next time you speak to her urge her send a charitable donation."

"Yes my Jarl."

"Jarl Igrod of Morthal has sent double lumber for materials for the legion." said Thane Bryling.

"Then I must write thank you letter for Jarl Igrod, Falk please remind me to do so."

"Yes my Jarl."

"Jarl Elisif " said Sybille.

"Yes court wizard Stentor?"

"I'm sure you heard of the news of Whiterun?"

"Yes the massacre of Brittleshine is quite the loss and worst the soldiers are suffering the most."

"There has also been news of the Temple of Kynareth. The temple is of need of medical supplies, and Jarl Balgruuf is running low."

"Then we must aid. Sybille Stentor may I ask that you get some health potions on the ready and other supplies. I do wish to make a trip to Whiterun so I can pay homemage to the Goddess personally, we will have the supplies delivered on the way."

"Yes my Jarl, whatever you say."

"Falk, anything else?"

"Yes my Jarl. General Tullius is on his way for an audience."

"Really? He's finally coming after all these request?"

"Yes he should be here shortly."

Elisif was now excited, she always felt happy when General Tullius would speak to her. She wanted to help out with the battle plans but Tullius would always blow her off. She was inexperience and really had no real knowledge on how battles work. He wasn't snubbing her cause he didn't like her, he only would turn down her assistance for her own good. Elisif helped whenever she could making sure that the legion was well funded and supplied. But no one would really take her seriously, not even her own court.

"His imminence the Military Governor, General Tullius!" says an orator.

Elisif beamed of joy when she saw the General come up the stairs to the throne room, she was even more excited when she sees Rohan following behind him. The court was just as shocked as Elisif when seeing Rohan in legion armor. "Jarl Elisif" said General bowing his head, "I'm sure you know of my auxiliary, Rohan."

"We are acquainted." said Elisif keeping a calm serious tone.

"My presence here is up most important for we the fourth legion have something for you."

"Please General"

"Auxiliary Rohan, present the Jarl her Crown." commanded Tullius.

Rohan stepped forth and kneeled showing the Jagged Crown to Elisif, "Jarl Elisif, we present you the Jagged the Crown, your future badge of office for when you take the throne as our High Queen."

Gasp from people filled the room. The Crown was marvelous; it shined from the sun rays that filled the room from the windows. The court was speechless. Elisif face was blank; she did not know what to say. There in Rohan's hands was the legendary Jagged Crown. The Crown that only the High King or Queen would wear, it did not make Elisif instantly the Queen but it would show the other Jarls her candidacy was higher than Ulfric's.

"Falk." she says telling Falk to get the Crown from Rohan. Falk bows and takes the Crown from Rohan's hands whose still kneeling. He hands the Crown to one of the court aids, the aid puts the Crown on a pillow and walks to a room so it could be secured. Rohan gets up and walks back beside Tullius. Elisif was still shocked to see the Crown, "How did you find it?"

"Korvanjund Jarl Elisif, my Legate, Rikke had discovered it there. She and a good group of men including my auxiliary here went to the old ruin and located the Crown." said Tullius.

"Thank you General Tullius, Falk please make sure that every soldier who was in the conquest at Korvanjund is compensated."

"Yes Jarl Elisif."

"Is there anything else you need Jarl Elisif." said Tullius, "Any request at all?"

Elisif thinks long and hard for a second and finally comes up with something, "There…there is a more personal matter that I've waited so long for."

"Anything Jarl, please ask."

Elisif mood changes, she sat straight up in her throne and put on a more serious face.

"Rohan, step forth."

Rohan looked at Tullius confused, the General gives him a look to comply. Rohan walks forth again and begins to kneel back down, "My Jarl….

"Remain standing!" she snapped, her voice startled everyone, she was always calm and collective but she barked as if it was a strict order even Tullius was a bit taken back, "When you were last here you were asked why you weren't so taken with this war, and you answered that this war was an illustrious debate. Is that correct?"

"Yes my Jarl, I do recall myself saying that." Rohan kept his eyes down to the floor, as if he was a little boy in trouble.

"You will look at me when I address you." said Elisif stern yet calm. Rohan raises eyes up to Elisif, she was staring at him with a unemotional face, and her eyes were strict.

"Forgive me.."

"Quiet, now tell me and everyone in my court why have you suddenly decide to join this illustrious debate and give me your honest answer."

Rohan swallows down spit, He really didn't know what say for he too questioned why he suddenly decided to join. He exhales deeply through his nose and gave Elisif his answer, "Because….because…Because I felt like sitting around while Skyrim goes to shit was the most unprecedented thing to do."

It was unheard of and rather rude for anyone to curse in front of a Jarl, especially a legion soldier. The court was a little uneasy from the 'going to shit' remark and Tullius was on the verge of slapping Rohan on the back of head. "Auxiliary" said Falk, "Please watch you language when you speak to the Jarl."

"It's okay Falk." said Elisif her eyes still staring coldly at Rohan. She gets up from her throne and slowly walks towards him, "There is one request General Tullius." Her height was average for a woman but it was still small compared to Rohan's six foot four height. Her eyes were locked on to his as she looked up. "Kiss me." she says softly. Rohan was stricken, he wasn't sure if he heard clearly. "Excuse me my Jarl?"

"Kiss… me!" she said in a louder tone.

He looks over to Tullius who gave him a look to do it and then back to Elisif. She wasn't joking she wanted him to kiss her. "May I ask why?"

"When I first saw you at High Hrothgar I saw many things of you. Your language was foul and your behavior was over bearing you came off no more than a barbarian than Ulfric. I wanted cut your throat when you gave Ulfric Markarth but yet I wanted to kiss you. For I wanted to taste the lips of the man who speaks as a dragon. I wanted to kiss Skyrim's savior. Now I finally get my chance."

Rohan was still nerved by the request but he puckered his lips and pressed it on Elisif, giving her a quick peck. Elisif just looked at him unmoved, "Don't kiss me like some wayward down school girl. Kiss me as if I'm your lover and this is our last moment together. Kiss me on how you would really kiss a woman."

Rohan seeing there was no way out of it, complies. Elisif was very attractive and he never kissed royalty before. He grabs her close pressing his lips against hers, snaking his tongue. Elisif wraps her arms around Rohan's neck, Rohan holding her. They lick each other's lips and flick their tongues, everyone in the room was in silence not sure what was really going on. Rohan was kissing her on how he'd kiss Aela, his mouth embraced hers as if she was his wife. It was deep and romantic.

Rohan opens his eyes and draws back. Elisif puts her finger on his lips, her eyes still closed. She looked to had been thinking, hard. She comes out of her trance, "That is all General, thank you for the Crown." Elisif walks back to her throne and takes a seat.

Rohan was still standing, not sure what do next, "You are dismissed auxiliary." said Elisif as if nothing just happened. Rohan slowly walks back and follows General Tullius out the door.

They were walking back to the Castle, Tullius's face was fixed for he couldn't contemplate on what just happened. Rohan was just as dazed and confused as he was, his fingers on his lips not sure what to feel. "That was something I didn't expect to see from her." said Tullius.

"I know sir, she just went and kissed me."

"I'm not talking about the kiss, I'm talking about how she took in her authority. She showed something instead of flighty kindness, she showed initiative, how the people in the room shuttered at her command. It proved to me that she really can be a leader."

Rohan was a bit surprised too, aside from the kiss Elisif revealed something in her that he would never expect to see. He was always afraid that people were taking advantage of her but after that moment he was convinced she could take care of herself.

They head back to the Castle, legions going into attention as Tullius past. "I'll wait for Rikke to report in on Korvanjund. As of now I'm done with you for the moment." said Tullius, taking a seat back at his desk. "You're free to go for now, come at once when I seek an audience."

"Yes General."

-Windhelm, Palace of Kings

"I knew it!" shouts Ulfric, "I fucking knew it would've been a waste of time!" He throws papers from the table angrily and flips chairs. He was fumed, the Jagged Crown had been taken and there was word that it was sent off to Solitude. "How the fuck did they know?!"

"The imperials have spies all over the place!" said Galmar, "I knew we should of discussed this more private."

"Spies?! Is that your only excuse?! Your men failed me! That's why the blasted legion has the Crown!"

"My men fought for you and died of it!" snarled Galmar, he loathed Ulfric's sensibility to his tactics. It was the only trait he didn't agree on.

"Fucking Tullius!" spat Ulfric, "I swear on my father's grave that I will storm down Solitude's walls and murder that imperial bastard, sending his corpse back to Cyrodiil! And if that fucking bitch think she can have my Crown and take my Throne that I rightfully took from her husband then I will slit her throat myself!" Ulfric was unbearable when angry he would say threatening things even if he didn't mean it. He possibly would kill Tullius but he would never strike Elisif. He knew she wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"It's time we stop playing nice!" barked Galmar.

"You're right" said Ulfric calming down, "It's time we show Skyrim that we literally mean business and I'm fucking tired of asking nice."

"What is our first move?"

"Our first move." Ulfric then grabs dagger and slams it on the table where a map of Skyrim was laid out, he jams the knife perfectly on symbol for Whiterun, "Our first move is to pay a visit to a dear old friend of mine."

-Solitude, the Winking Skeever/ early evening

Hadvar was sitting across Rohan who was eating a big plate of grilled rabbit and steamed cabbage. He was enjoying a good cup of wine as Rohan dined. "How'd your meeting with the Jarl go?"

"You heard about that?" Rohan puts a piece of cabbage in his mouth and chews.

"Of course you came with the Crown, I was expecting you to present it to the Jarl."

Rohan shrugs his eyebrows and continues his meal. Hadvar could tell by the look of Rohan's face that there was more to it. He sets his cup down and leans close so only Rohan was in ear shot, "Did something else happen?"

Rohan swallows his food and reaches for his cup of mead and takes a quick sip before setting it back down. "She kissed me." he said casually and places his fork in the food for another bite. "She what?!" Hadvar's rushes in to a whisper.

"Jarl Elisif kissed me." said again Rohan coolly. Hadvar leans back in his chair still puzzled on what Rohan said. He ponders for a moment and comes up with a legitimate reason why, "She was excited to have the Crown I bet. Hell I would've kissed the nearest person if I found the Jagged Crown in my possession."

"It wasn't about the Crown."

Hadvar's face returns blank again, "Then what was it?!"

Rohan shakes his head and eats his food, "We'll talk about it later." he said with his mouth filled with meat and cabbage. Hadvar wanted to know more but respected Rohan's distance from the subject. He puts his hand in the air, gesturing the bar maid for another drink. The teenage brenton comes over and pours Hadvar some more wine and takes a quick glance of Rohan, trying to really figure out if that was really the Dragonborn dressed as a legion.

"Anything the General said afterwards?"

"Yes that he wish to have an audience with me later."

The crowd in the inn was getting loud as the evening grew darker. More and more people come inside for food, drink and gossip. Hadvar and Rohan notices three thalmor soldiers walk in. They give the soldiers a hard look they walked by. "You think soon as this war ends will take the fight right back to those dominion pricks?" said Hadvar.

"One step at a time friend. It won't be long when drums of war are called again for another round at the Thalmor. And when it comes, I'll be ready." Rohan finishes his mead and dinner and was still in the mood for more. "You want dessert? I'm buying."

"Naw, had a bad pie earlier and it went right through me. Not in the mood for sweets."

Before Rohan could ask the barmaid over an imperial officer comes in and stops the rabble for the moment. "All legion soldiers must report to Castle Dour, there is an emergency."

Hadvar and Rohan looked at each other confused, "What could be happening?" said Hadvar.

"Don't know, come on." said Rohan, he leaves some coin on the table before heading out to the Castle. The streets were filled with legion soldiers as they were heading to report at the castle. It must be a real emergency for legions were saddling up carts and getting prepared. "Marcus!" calls Hadvar to a legion archer, "What's going on?"

"There's been news of a planned attack by Ulfric!"

"Whose he going after?"

"Intel says its Whiterun."

A sharp twang hits Rohan's stomach. Ulfric finally was going to do it. He was going to attack Whiterun, an attack Balgruuf feared more than dragons. He quickly goes inside the castle to speak with Tullius. Tullius was in his war room with Rikke who were discussing plans. Tullius sees Rohan, "Ah Rohan, I was going to send for you."

"Ulfric is planning to attack Whiterun?"

"Not planning, preparing." said Tullius, "He has the men and now fire power to take on Balgruuf and his hold. The Stormcloaks are going to attack Whiterun."

"This is something out of the ordinary for this is the first time Ulfric is going to take a Hold by force. But then again this is something I would expect." said Rikke.

"Ulfric has always gained his territories from the favors of Jarls, we tried many time to reclaim them but came out short."

"Balgruuf doesn't favor Ulfric and he isn't too keen to the legion either." said Rohan.

"Yes I know that, that's why I need you." said Tullius, "You and I both know Balgruuf can't take Ulfric on his own and that's why I need you to go over to Balgruuf and convinced him to comply with our support."

"You're his thane, he'll listen to you." said Rikke.

"Yes but Balgruuf is a hard man to convince."

"Balgruuf may be a difficult man but he isn't stupid." said Tullius, "We've got numbers coming in. Stormcloak units from every territory heading straight to Whiterun. The Pale, Winterhold and now Falkreath and the Reach are having massive platoons ready for the Whiterun border. Balgruuf cannot take on those men without my help."

"So what is it that you want me to tell him?"

"Nothing, just give him this." Tullius hands Rohan a dossier filled with confidential papers. "For the Jarl's eyes only. Head straight to Whiterun, no stops, no breaks. Do no report back until I have an answer."

Rohan observes the wooden capsule, it was seal shut. He puts the dossier in his small satchel, "Yes sir."

"For the Empire." said Tullius.

"For the Empire." said Rohan.

He leaves the Castle and sees more legion soldiers scrambling. They were loading up carts with big crates and getting catapults together. It was surely going to be a battle indeed. "What's going on?" said Hadvar seeing Rohan leave.

"Tullius wants me to warn Jarl Balgruuf and see if we could get a garrison."

"So Whiterun is going to be attacked?!"

"Aye, and right now I'm hoping Balgruuf would do the wise thing and comply. I'm basically from Whiterun and I don't want it seized."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll see you on the battlefield." Rohan didn't want Hadvar to follow for he was afraid that Hadvar might hold him back. He quickly runs to the stables for his horse and gallops away. Whiterun was a day and a half away but if Rohan were to keep moving without stops he could possibly make it there in eighteen hours. His horse was straddling as it sprints through the cold wind. For years the stormcloaks were playing the defense but this was the first offense that they were doing and it was going to be big.

-Windhelm, Palace of Kings.

"Troops?" said Ulfric

"We have three thousand from the north, Dawnstar gave us 2000 and Winterhold gave only a thousand. Six thousand from Falkreath and four thousand from the Reach." said Runjar a Stormcloak captain.

"So we have thirteen thousand soldiers." said Ulfric

"Eighteen if you count the five we have plus our heavy artillery." said Galmar.

"Balgruuf doesn't stand a chance." Ulfric ginned.

"My intel says he only has at least ten thousand for his Hold, with no artillery." said Throar another captain.

"But what of the legion?" said Galmar, "He could have support?"

"Balgruuf is to dull and stubborn to let the legion garrison there. He's turned down Tullius's support numerous times." said Ulfric.

"So Whiterun is ripe for the taken?" asked Galmar.

"Yes, we need to take his city without damaging the walls to much. I want his city still intact."

"We can go in from here." says Rinn the last stormcloak captain, he points to a spot on a map of the Whiterun city. "My time as a Whiterun guard has helped me know every crease and crack of the city. There is a tunnel near the creek outside the walls; it leads right near a shut down sewer drain. The drain is in the city, in the Wind district. Thieves and smugglers used to use that tunnel to escape."

"My men can keep the front distracted if you can get your men in the tunnel." said Galmar.

"Whiterun is weak on the left wall, lightly manned and easy to go over." says Throar

"I can get men over there in seconds if given the time." says Runjar.

"Galmar's assault on the front will keep the occupied, but we need to keep them heading out." said Ulfric.

"We've got catapults, ten of them, plus towers." said Rinn.

"The catapults will just be enough to weaken their force." said Runjar.

"And helps us advance further." said Galmar.

Ulfric scratches his chin looking over the plans. He had everything he needs for an assault on Whiterun. No doubt the legion was on to him and he was ready for them as well, he was ready for anything. "Gentlemen, let us continue preparations for the dawn of war is beginning to rise."

-Whiterun, Dragonsreach

Balgruuf was at his throne as usual. There was no request or anything for him. No delegates to speak to, no villagers asking for assistance, nothing. But his mood was nervous, something was going to happen and he didn't know what. The doors of the palace flung open, breaking the silence that aired the room. Rohan comes rushing in, gripping his satchel at his side. Balgruuf was a little precedent to see him come in as a legion; at least he wasn't a stormcloak. "My Jarl, I am here on General Tullius's behalf. It is a matter of dire urgency."

"Urgency? Ha! No doubt the General wants to yet again garrison his troops here. You know my answer Rohan, no."

"My Jarl this is no time bitterness!"

"Then what is it!?"

Rohan hands Balgruuf the dossier. The Jarl pops open the capsule and reads the papers, his face grew shocked and fearful. He didn't know what words to put together. The intel stated that Ulfric is planning to attack his hold and has a vast army coming from the north and the south. "This….this can't be true."

"I've seen heaps of stormcloak units on my way here. I can't believe it myself my Jarl."

"Proventus! What do you think in this matter?"

Proventus takes the papers and reads them. He looked skeptical, totally not convinced at all, "As I all say my Jarl, caution. We must wait and see."

"Prey waits." said Irileth.

"I am that a mind of Irileth." said Balgruuf

"Do you really think we are ready for an attack?" said Proventus.

"No, we're not!" said Hrongar coming in, "We have at least ten thousand men, and do you really think it could take on Ulfric's army. I know he's coming here with twice as many."

"Then whats the harm if we let a few legion to garrison here and puts your men out of harm's way?" alleged Proventus.

"It seems cowardly!" spat Balgruuf.

"Was it cowardly to take the White Gold concordant?" jeered Irileth.

"This again? How many times do I have to tell you?! We had to like it, we were forced!"

"The chests of gold didn't hurt." implied Proventus

"DAMMIT THIS IS NOT ABOUT GOLD!"

"You're right it isn't!" barked Hrongar, "This about you not listening to me! This is about you snubbing people off with your stubbornness! I told you Ulfric was going to attack, I warned you! But you didn't listen! Now he is coming here in a greater force and there's no telling when he comes!"

Balgruuf just glared at his brother, not saying anything. Hrongar was right; Balgruuf should've been more approachable on things, instead his own cautious ways only made things worse.

He sighs, the thought of the Empire stationed in his city, with their high end laws made him quiver. If it was one thing that Balgruuf agreed on with Ulfric is that the Empire really had no business in meddling with Skyrim's affairs. The banning of Talos sickened Balgruuf.

"My lord wait!" jumped Proventus, "Let us see if Ulfric is serious."

"Oh he's serious alright and so am I."

"He was rather straight forward with Torygg." jested Irileth.

"Torygg?!" said Proventus, "Ulfric just went up and murdered the boy!"

"That boy was High King of Skyrim!"

"I am not a boy but I'm no coward!" said Balgruuf.

"It's time to decide!" said Irileth.

"Rohan." said the Jarl in a low and timid tone, "Come here."

Rohan walks forth and kneels. Balgruuf gets a war axe from a rack beside his throne and hands it to Rohan. "Take this to our good friend, the Jarl of Windhelm." Rohan looks at the axe and instantly knew what that meant. By old nord tradition, the Jarls would present their axes to other Jarls in form of asking to battle or show of peace. If the Jarl accepts the axe than it meant peace between the holds but if the Jarl refuses then it meant to do battle.

"And you expect me to just walk in there?" said Rohan.

"Ulfric may be some blood thirsty savage but he still respects our customs. Just give him the axe and you will not be harmed."

"Yes my Jarl, I understand."

"Good, good."

Rohan takes the axe and hurries out the door. There down the stairs was Rami, sitting at her usual spot under the Gildergreen. "Rohan!"

Rohan stops and he sees her running to him.

"Where have you been? Are you wearing legion armor!?"

"Rami yes, I'm legion now. I don't have time to talk." Rohan tries quickly walk to the front gate but Rami follows. "Aela was right, she told me you went the joined the war but didn't know which side."

"Yes that's great but really need to go!"

"But Rohan…

"Hey!" Rohan stops and turns to her, "I can't talk right now! We'll talk later!"

Rami just lets out a huff and watches him leave, "If I see you carried in the temple I'm not helping you!" Rohan just gives her a quick with his back turn, making his way out the city. He gets on his horse and the steed gallops twice as fast, heading to Eastmarch.

-Windhelm.

A stormcloak was standing at her usual spot, on top of the watchtower on the bridge that lead to the city. It was nearing midnight and the city was bustling, soldiers were preparing for an attack and the city was busy with gathering up remaining supplies and many platoons were heading out to Whiterun. The stormcloak was sitting on a chair, her helmet off revealing her young face. The air was chilly and the wind stung her cheeks. She was nudging off to sleep when a figure suddenly catches her eye. She got off her chair and leaned over the wall for a closer look. It looked to be a man in legion armor coming off his horse and walking over the bridge.

"Legion!" she yelled, archers suddenly went at the ready aiming at the man.

"I'm unarmed!" said Rohan raising his hands in the air, "I come to bear a message."

Guards rush to him, weapons drawn pointing directly at him. "You gotta a lot of balls walking in here with that imperial hide on milk drinker!" said a stormcloak, his sword inches from Rohan's face.

"I'm here not to fight." said Rohan calm and low, "I have a message from Whiterun."

The stormcloak still looked not convinced, "Search him!" he commanded.

The surrounding guards pat Rohan down, going through the pouches of the belt on his armor, a stormcloak grabs the axe that was holstered behind Rohan. "Thought you said you came unarmed?" sneered the stormcloak.

"I did, that axe is the message."

"For who?!"

"The Jarl. You all being so down to tradition nords I'm sure you would know what that means." Rohan kept a friendly smile. The stormcloak wasn't smiling he was glaring and sneering his teeth from behind his helm. "Take him to Ulfric." Two guards grab Rohan by the arms and drags him inside; another guard follows with the axe. People stopped to see the legion being dragged inside in the city and into the palace. The palace was filled with stormcloak captains; they all stopped talking when Rohan entered. Ulfric sees Rohan and smiles clicking his tongues, "Such a pity that the Dragonborn chose the wrong side."

"My Jarl, this legion comes here saying he carries a message from Whiterun."

"Oh, what is it then?"

Rohan motioned his head to the guard who was holding the axe. Ulfric looks and sees the axe in the stormcloak's hands and takes it. He observes the axe nodding his head. "Alright then Balgruuf." He tosses the axe to ground in front of Rohan. "My jarl." says a stormcloak drawing her blade and placing it over Rohan, "Shall I kill this milk drinking shit!"

"No you idiot!" barked Ulfric, "Take that axe back to your Jarl legion, Tell him I reject his message."

Rohan nods and takes the axe, "We'll be seeing you soon."

Ulfric just smiles maliciously, "Sooner than you think."

**Word from the writer: **What you think? I'm not making Elisif the love interest but I do want her to play a supportive character to Rohan. Yeah she has a crush on him but Rohan isn't so taken from her, he she's attractive and quite the catch but her status as a Jarl and soon High Queen is a little threatening to him, don't worry you'll find out. R/R please and **THANKS FOR READING! : )**


	7. The Steed, The Bear and The Dragon 2

-Whiterun

It was almost dawn, legion soldiers and Whiterun guards were putting up sharp spiked stakes around the walls and gates. The entire city was getting armed and ready; Ulfric Stormcloak was going to a do full frontal assault on the Whiterun city and Balgruuf had every able body ready. Swords, axes, hammers, bows, every weapon grabbed at Adrianne Avenicii's shop. Legions prepare catapults and help arm volunteers. The streets were in a rabble as everyone prepared for the attack, the only thing that feared them is when and how quickly they need to get ready. Rohan had return with the axe of Whiterun and Balgruuf instantly signaled of to his people to prepare for battle.

Rohan was at Dragonsreach in the war room where Balgruuf and his court was including Legate Cipius. "We need more men here." said Balgruuf pointing to a map of his city, "On the left side, the stormcloaks are surely going to try and find an opening."

"I can get my men there ready but we need more support to the countryside." said Cipius.

"My men can keep a good stance near the center but why far out?"

"They have catapults."

Balgruuf nods his head in understanding, "So Ulfric wants to take my city walls intact. We'll need fire brigades for the catapults."

"I have my men on that my lord." said Irileth.

"Sir, we need to discuss on how we are going to get the townspeople to safety for the attack." said Rohan.

"The palace will have to serve as shelter as always Rohan." said Balgruuf.

"But can we get some people down there to help escort them to safety, I'll be gladly too…

The noise of the door happens in a distance and a scrawny legion soldier comes running up out of breath. He was an imperial and had black matted hair from his helmet; the soldier was soaked in sweat and was completely out of breath. "SIR" he says.

"Not now I'm discussing battle plans with the Jarl!" barked Cipius.

"But sir...

"SHUSH! Now as I was saying we need to keep the walls defended but an assault on the countryside is surely going to make an impact."

"My brother Hrongar can lead his cavalry to the countryside; he has his own special team."

"SIR!"

"WHAT?!"

"The….the…the…

"Breath soldier!"

"THE STORMCLOAKS ARE ATTACKING, THEY"RE HERE!"

A loud rumble happens, Proventus rushes to a window and sees in utter horror of a stormcloak catapult. He sees a catapult load up and fires, standing in front of the window as the fireballs hurls towards him. "PROVENTUS!" shouts Rohan. Proventus snaps back into reality and just as he turns to get out the way, the fire ball crashes through the walls and window, doing damage to the palace and some damage to Proventus. Proventus falls on the floor barely alive, burned and shaken. Irileth and Rohan tend to him. "Blasted Ulfric!" spat Balgruuf.

"It's time to attack now!" said Cipius

"Jarl Balgruuf!" said Rohan "What about the townspeople I don't think the Palace could really hold if it just…

"Dragonsreach is the only form of protection right now Rohan if there was another method I would surely went for it." said Balgruuf.

"I'll make sure every citizen is taken to safety."

"No!" said Cipius, "Auxiliary Rohan you are to report to Rikke and help her defend the front gate."

"But sir…

"Those are your orders, go!"

Rohan nods and gets up and leaves. Balgruuf kneels down to see Proventus. Half his body was covered in soot and a part of his face, his skin was bubbling and smoke was still rising from it. Proventus kept moving his mouth but no words were coming out, he was just lying there shaking. "Oblivion take them." murmured Balgruuf, "EVERY MISERABLE LAST ONE OF THEM!"

Proventus reaches his shaky hand up to get the Jarl's attention and whimpered, "There…there…there is a sword for you in my closet, my Jarl." Two of the palace's servant quickly picks up Proventus to get him healed. Balgruuf gets up and goes to the hall where all the quarters were, Irileth follows behind him. Balgruuf goes inside Proventus's room and opens the tall wardrobe on the other side of the room. There wrapped in a white silk blanket was a steel greatsword. It was the greatsword Proventus's daughter Adrianne made for Balgruuf. The craftsmanship was amazing, Balgruuf was astounded by it. He grips the sword tight, testing it. "What do we do now my lord?" said Irileth.

"It's a war Irileth, we fight."

-Whiterun, outside in the sky district

"Get the townspeople in the palace!" ordered Rohan running through the crowd of scattering people. Guards and able men rush to the armories and grabs weapons and armors. They kiss their wives and children before leaving and rush on. Catapult fire blast the city as it begins to burn, buildings and statues collapse. The sky was red and black from fire and smoke. Screams and cries happen throughout the land. Vignar stood with his brother Eorlund at the Sky Forge looking at the massive Stormcloak army outside the walls. Thousands and thousands soldiers were aligned out ready to storm the city. Vignar supported the stormcloaks yes, but he didn't like this sight he was seeing. "This is how you take a city?!" he yelled, "By burning it from the inside while the people are around!?"

"Come brother!" said Eorlund pulling him to follow for safety.

Aela, Vilkas, Farkas and the other Companions run out of Jorrvaskr, along with the servants. Aela sees Rohan in the big crowd, "Rohan!" Rohan turns and sees Aela calling him. He makes his way through the oncoming people. "Aela, the city is being attacked by stormcloaks!"

"I know, I've known this since the war started!"

A fireball hits the temple of Kynareth and Rohan quickly remembers that Rami is in there.  
"Quick follow me!" The Companions follow Rohan inside and the room was in chaos. The priest and priestesses were scrambling to get the injured soldiers to a safe place. "Anyone who can walk, on your feet! Anyone who can't must be carried on a stretcher!" said Danica, "And put that fire out! QUICKLY!"

Rohan sees Rami attempting to put a big orc legion on a stretcher. Rohan quickly helps, "Rohan I'm glad you're here….

"There's no time you need to head to the Palace!"

"But I can't I need to help with the soldiers!"

Rohan quickly heads to Aela who was talking to Danica, "Whats the problem?"

"Danica doesn't have enough people to help move the injured to the palace." said Aela.

"Then get every Companion to help, please! I have to join the defense at the front."

"Yes Harbinger." said Aela, "You heard the man, help get everyone out of the temple and into the palace!"

Rohan quickly goes to Rami and grabs her hand, rushing out. Luckily Lydia was already running up the street. "Lydia!" called Rohan. Lydia sees Rohan in the mess of people and runs over to him. "Yes my thane!"

"Take Rami to the palace and keep her safe! If there is a need of an emergency evacuation speak to Aela, tell I said to lead everyone to the passage that leads out in Underforge. She'll know what you are talking about and lead the way then."

"Okay"

"Rami go with Lydia."

"Wait! I'm not going without you! Stay with me this time!" Rami grabbed Rohan's arms tight.

"I can't I have to defend the front. NOW GO!"

"Don't worry Rami, Rohan will be fine." said Lydia taking her hand, "I'll take good care of her."

"Good." said Rohan, "You keep her safe."

Lydia pulls Rami away heading to the palace, Rami has small tears in her eyes. She knew Rohan could protect himself but she just hate to see him run in the danger. Rohan was sprinting through the crowd, heading to the gate. In the mass of the crowd Idolaf Battle-born is seen running with them. Rohan grabs him by the shoulder, "Where the fuck do you think you're going!?"

"I need to go to Dragonsreach and…protect my family!"

Rohan wasn't buying it, "You're legion! Get out and fight!" He turns Idolaf to the font and pushes him, two Whiterun guards sees Idolaf and hands him an axe and a helmet dragging him to the gate. More fireballs crash and Rohan had to hurry. "Hey Rohan!" called Adrianne, she tosses him a helmet and Rohan catches amazed by her skill on the helmet. It was a cold steel imperial closed helmet. It looked just as the helmet the legions in Cyrodiil once wore. "Thanks!"

Rohan runs out the front gate and sees Whiterun guards and legion soldiers forming and ready. "Close the drawbridge!" yelled Cauis. Rohan runs along the path of the upper platforms of surrounding wall and stands by Rikke, where the platform over sees the frontline. The front entrance that lead to the gate was blocked by a heavy barricade. The legion had to keep the stormcloaks from entering the city at all cost. Stormcloak platoons by the hundreds were formed ready to charge. "RARRRRGRH" they roared "RAH! RAH! RAH!" the chanted, the power of their war chants were to intimidate the legion and did to some. The guards and soldiers gripped their draw weapons tight as the dust clears revealing more stormcloaks. Rikke could see some fear stricken faces amongst her men, "This is it men!" she yelled "This is an important day for the Empire and all of Skyrim. This is the day we send a message to Ulfric Stormcloak and the rebel Jarls who support him! But make no mistake! What we do here today, we do for Skyrim and her people! By cutting out disease of this rebellion, we will make this country whole again! Ready now! Everyone with me! For the Empire! For the legion!"

"YARGGGGGGH!" went the men, their morale boosted and was a fierce for a fight. The stormcloak charged. Their numbers were massive, they running faster than ever towards the barricade. "Hold positions! Defend the barricades!" commanded Rikke. The stormcloaks were charging closer and closer. Rohan eyes stared narrowly out the holes of his closed helm. There was no way the barricade could hold and the oncoming catapult fire was making matters worse. With quick thinking Rohan jumps over the platform and in front of the barricade. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" said Rikke

"Giving you some time and I'm going to dismantle the catapults!" Replied Rohan his eyes not leaving the charging horde which was now setting their attention on him.

"Auxiliary Rohan! Your orders are too…

"FUS…RO DAAAAAA!"

Rikke sees Rohan's powerful shout. The thu'um pushes the entire hoard back. Far out into the grass lands. Weapons, bodies, everything flings back. He quickly whistles for his horse and the yellow stallion comes galloping out, Rohan jumping on the back kicking the horse to run faster toward the countryside. "He's really going after them?!" said Hadvar, "Legate we need to cover him!"

"ARCHERS COVER THE AUXILIRAY!" yelled Rikke.

-Whiterun countryside

"Get the catapults moving, we're weakening their flank!" yelled a Stormcloak Captain. Stormcloaks scramble to get the catapults ready, some arming themselves to prepare for the second wave attack. "Sir something is coming!" said a stormcloak. The captain looks out and sees a legion charging, "Is the fuck mad?! Put him down!" Arrows flies at the legion but they miss. The horseback legion charges closer, imperial arrows then come raining in, keeping the archers from firing. Just as the legion got close enough, the horse jumps over the barricade the surrounded the artillery platoon. Rohan leaps from his horse now even higher in mid air. He flies over some stunned soldiers and gnarls his fist. Coming down with a serious lethal punch to the Stormcloak captain's face. Rohan ducks an axe swing from a stormcloak and comes up with his dragonbone sword drawn. He slashes the stormcloak's chest open and jerks to his left from a strike of a mace, he counters by jamming his sword into the stormcloak's stomach. "YOL TOOR SHUR!" The flames spill from the open mouth part of the obscured legion helmet, and burns an oncoming group of stormcloaks. Seeing more charge at him Rohan shouts, "HUN KRAAL ZOOR!" Hakon was summoned. "Need a little help!" said Rohan. Hakon chuckles and charges with his battle axe. "FUS RO DA!" goes Hakon, pushing some stormcloaks back killing some. As Hakon kept the stormcloaks busy, Rohan pushed the heavy catapult with all his strength, turning it to the right where other catapults were aligned and spaced out. The catapult was already set and Rohan launches the catapult firing the fireball, the fireball hurled to another stormcloak catapult, hitting it on target and killing most of the stormcloaks there in the huge explosion.

Back at the front gate, Rikke could see Rohan take out the catapult and sees going to the next one. A wave of Stormcloaks were charging ahead, "Be ready to attack!" Archers ready themselves, aiming their arrows at the horde. "NOW!" said Cauis. Arrows fly right at the Stormcloaks, killing half but more were still coming. The stormcloaks make it to the barricade, legions run up to it trying to hold it together. It did not use the barricade broke killing some of the legion who were holding it. Hadvar and other soldiers charge. Hadvar cleaves his sword into a stormcloaks neck and dodges a strike countering with a blow to the stormcloak's head. Rikke jumps down and starts bashing and slashing. A stormcloak hammer knocks her helmet off but Rikke bashes with her shield and brings her sword into the stormcloak's chest. "We got to defend the drawbridge, keep it closed!" said Rikke. Another wave of stormcloaks were coming in, Rikke, Hadvar and a big platoon of legions come charging out. A big sword fight happens, stormcloaks and legions were getting killed left to right. Cauis and the Whiterun guards stayed defending the drawbridge. Shooting arrows at oncoming stormcloaks who snucked in.

Rohan fights his way through the crowd making his way to the next catapult. Hakon slams his axe in stormcloak skulls, "My time here is ending! Good luck Dragonborn!"

"Thanks!" said Rohan slicing a stormcloak in half, "Hope I don't join you!" Hakon vanishes back to Sovngarde and Rohan was left dealing with half an army coming at him. He started to recant his plan coming here, seeing it wasn't really a good idea. Suddenly luck had came to him out on the field was a small army of eighty men charging on horses. The man leading the group was Hrongar, he had his own private army. The men wore scaled armor, resembling Hrongar's and carried big weapons from great swords, battle axes, hammers. Riding with the group was the Companions, charging along the side. They break through the stormcloak's lines and cut away at the oncoming soldiers. Rohan lifts his helmet from over his face and smiles, waving to get Aela's attention. She sees him and rides over and grabs, putting him on the back of his horse. "I'm glad you came just in time." said Rohan.

"Well there is a battle going on in my own yard, I'm not going to wait inside and watch you take all the glory for yourself." said Aela.

"What's this squad then?"

"These are the Whiterun riders, Hrongar's own personal faction."

Hrongar rides along with Aela, "You were attempting to take out this entire platoon yourself?!" he said to Rohan.

"I'm telling you." said Aela, "He's got more balls than he does have brains."

Aela kicks her horse to charge in faster, Rohan leaps off swing his sword in a fury, "SU GRAH DIIN!" He was leaving a bloody mess in his wake, no stormcloak could best him. Four of the Whiterun riders pillages a catapult, and then moves to the next one. Vilkas dodges a swing of an axe and counters with his great sword in the stormcloak's gullet. Farkas slams his sword into five stormcloaks and then positions his sword out as a stormcloak charges at him, the stormcloak had impaled her. Torvar punches a stormcloak to the ground and then keeps hitting him with his war axe. Athis dodges and counters with his sword, he does spin and cuts a stormcloak's arm off, ducks down and come back with a sword swing decapitating the head of the soldier. RIA leaps high bring her sword right into a stormcloak's chest. She blocks a hammer and cuts at the soldier's stomach. Njada kicks a stormcloak off her and then chops at the leg of another. She parries her sword and then cuts at the neck of a stormcloak. Another stormcloak comes from behind her about to crush her skull with his hammer but just Njada turns around and tries to block the attack, Aela shoots her bow right at the stormcloak's chest, dead in the heart. Aela shoots her bow again at another stormcloak coming at her, the arrow right in the eye.

The battle loomed on more reinforcements came bashing in. It was like Ulfric's numbers would double every time a stormcloak had fallen. A group of stormcloaks go inside a short narrow hole outside the creek, right of the city. The hole lead to a tunnel which lead inside, people were still scrambling inside the city. No one not noticing the man hole cover opening and a squad of stormcloaks come climbing out. The townspeople sees the stormcloaks and scream even louder, running. Some guards run to them but the stormcloaks quickly kills them off. "To the palace!" says one of them. The stormcloaks rush to the palace but just as they make it the stairs, the palace doors fly open. There in the door way was Balgruuf, glaring. He had on steel plated armor and a sharp steel great sword clutched in his hand. "If Sons of Skyrim's whores think you can take my city! YOU GOT ANOTHER THNG COMING!" Balgruuf and Irileth run down the stairs storming at the stormcloaks. Balgruuf jerks right and cleaves his sword into a stormcloaks neck. He blocks an axe and shoves the sword right into a stormcloak's chest. Irileth blocks and counters with a quick slash in a stormcloak's torso. She kicks the stormcloak down and spins her sword into another stormcloak, decapitating.

Balgruuf crushes a skull of a stormcloak, then spins with his sword, bringing the mighty blade into another stormcloak who had his back turn, severing his spine. Balgruuf elbows another then cuts the stormcloaks face open. "I see you haven't lost your touch with a blade." said Irileth jamming her sword into a stormcloak's neck. "Like old times." grumbled Balgruuf.

Back outside the walls more and more stormcloaks form. Rikke and Hadvar keeps fending off the front gates but they had to drawback for more stormcloaks had now tripled. Rohan and the others weren't fairing off so well neither. More reinforcements came and they were greatly outnumbered. Rohan, the Companions and the Whiterun riders had fall back, some of the riders were gravely injured including a few Companions. Torvar had his thigh sliced opened and Ria's head was dripping with blood. Farkas dislocated his shoulder and had a gash over his right eye. They all safely made into the front gate walls but a blood sword fight was still on the way. "We have no choice Legate!" said Hadvar, "We need to fall back into the city!"

"The numbers are high! We need regroup!" said Rohan.

Out on the flied, thousands of more stormcloak reinforcements formed out. More to the reinforce army were archery towers, another line of catapults and tamed giants. "RAH! RAH! RAH!" chanted the stormcloaks. Everyone looked shocked, as if their effort was for nothing, they killed half of the stormcloak's forces and in the process lost half of theirs. There was no way they could with stand this next wave of attacks. Rikke had no choice, she had withdrew the lines, "Fall back! Into the city!"

"Fall back! Into the city!" repeated some legions.

"Into the city! Into the city!"

Everyone quickly rushed into the city walls and see Balgruuf, Irileth and some guards finishing off some infiltrating stormcloaks. "Whats happened?" said Balgruuf. "Jarl Balgruuf" said Rikke, she points outward to walls gesturing for him to see. Balgruuf quickly runs over, and climbs a ladder to get a better look over the wall. There he saw more stormcloaks, preparing to attack. Balgruuf just sneers and breathes heavy, rage rising in his throat. "I WILL NOT SURRENDER TO ULFRIC STORMCLOAK!" he calls out, "TALOS AS MY WITNESS I WILL NOT SURRENDER!"

Irileth, Rohan and Hrongar stand beside him. They could tell he was getting emotional but he kept a strong brooding composure. "Irileth, I want you to go back to the palace and help see over the townspeople. For if I am to die today, I want you to take my children far way, out of Skyrim to Cyrodiil."

"Yes…my Jarl." said Irileth with sorrow.

"Little brother" said Balgruuf, "Let us prepare for our final assault."

"Of course brother." said Hrongar.

Rohan looks at everyone who was standing around, injured soldiers all over the place. Cries and screams. Some parts of the city was on fire, it was that of the sight of Helgen. People carrying the dead and injured, putting out some fire. Mothers screaming for children they had lost in the commotion. Rohan looked everyone's dirt covered faces, Hadvar looking to the ground shaking his head, Athis helping Torvar, Njada helping Ria and Vilkas tending to Farkas, Aela just looked back at Rohan her face said it all about the situation. All this effort for nothing, Whiterun was about to lose. An idea quick comes to Rohan's mind. "No" he said to himself, quietly, "NO!" he yells and everyone stops what they were doing and looks right at him. "We are not going to lose!" said Rohan, "This is my home! Whiterun is my home! I was born here and this was the city that made me the man who I am before you! I've learned many things here and met so many beautiful people! You all are my people and I love you! I am not going to let you fall from your throne Jarl Balgruuf!" The people were silent on Rohan's little speech not sure what he was about to do.

Rohan turns to sky and with a deep breath he shouts, "ODAHVINNG!" The thu'um breaks into the sky and the atmosphere goes silent. A silence that everyone grew nervous, everyone but Rohan. A distant dragon's roar shutters the air and people start jerking their heads around nervous. "What did you just do!" said Aela.

"This is the benefits when you have a Dragonborn on the battle field!" said Rohan. In the murky clouds soars Odahviing, people began scream and flee at the sight of the mighty dragon. Odahviing lands in the city's plaza. Guards rush to him, weapons drawn. "No! He's on our side!" said Rohan. "You called me, what assistance do you need?" said Odahviing.

"Drem Yol Lok, I'm sure you saw the lakhaan ark zoul…the brooding soldiers outside our city's walls?"

"Ah yes, Bron do vo kran siik. Nords and their constant battles. Can't you just sit around and enjoy what life gives you? Always so quick to send each other to Sovngarde."

"Yes our customs are quite bloody but I need you to help me stop them."

Odahviing just leers at him, shaking his head, he then lowers his head for Rohan to get on. Rohan puts on his helmet and once again climbs atop Odahviing. Odahviing flaps his wings,

beginning to take flight. He soars out towards the stormcloak artillery high in the sky. Stormcloaks look up in dismay, not believing what they are just seeing. "YOL!" goes Odahviing, bursts of fire shooting from his mouth burning the stormcloaks alive. "Shoot the dragon!" says a captain. Catapult fire, targeting Odahviing. They miss and Odahviing comes flying down shouting his firebreath. He snatches at one of the catapults with his huge talon claws and tosses it to another catapult destroying it. Odahviing flies low for Rohan to leap down and Rohan goes into a frenzy of attacks. He dodges an attack and brings his elbow into the stormcloak's stomach, he then gives him an upper hook in the chin and grabs and breaks his arm, disarming the soldier. Rohan grabs the stormcloak's battle axe and slams the axe down on the stormcloak. "TIID KLO UL!" Rohan's shout slows down time, giving him the upper hand on the surrounding numbers going after him.

He swings the battle axe at a stormcloak's chest and blocks a strike from a greatsword, kicking the other stormcloak in the gut. He swishes the axe low, bringing it up a stormcloak's face, chopping it in half, while the stormcloak had her helmet still on. Rohan then brings the axe into the side of a stormcloak's face, leaving it there. He sprints forth running atop a small boulder jumping off it and landing his feet right on a stormcloak captain. The powdery dirt give Rohan the friction to surf the ground with his feet planted on the now dead captain. He hops off drawing his sword and slicing at a stormcloaks backside.

Balgruuf could see the stormcloak's artillery weakened and the numbers of the stormcloaks withdrawing. "Come on!" he says to everyone, "Lets draw these bastards back to Windhelm!"

"YARRGGHH!" goes everyone and the charge out the front gates, Balgruuf leading. The stormcloaks see them charging and charges as well. Another more massive sword fight begins as the battle looms over. Balgruuf cutting and slashing at every stormcloak in his path. Hrongar cleaving his sword into stormcloak skulls and kicking them out the way. Aela shoots her bow at far away targets and clobber away with a broad dwarvern sword. Rikke bashes at every stormcloak, crushing them to the ground and any survivors she finishes them with her sword. Hadvar was doing the most, cuts at a stormcloak who was about to him with their sword and pierces a stormcloak's chest by quickly jamming it through. He does a double spin move where his sword hits two stormcloaks at the same time and leaping forth jamming his sword once again into a stormcloak's throat. The fight wages on as legion soldiers and Whiterun guards combine their forces and wallops the invading stormcloaks. Help quickly came when it did as legion cavalry come charging forth from Hjaalmarch and the Rift, the Hjaalmarch flank did a big help in pushing the stormcloaks back but it was the Rift flank that helped cornered the stormcloaks into drawing back, proving Rohan's scheme was right, the Rift did make an advantage edge.

Rohan and Odahviing were doing serious damage, combining their shouts. Odahviing would do fire breath while Rohan would do unrelenting force, making a fiery explosion pushing massive forces out. The stormcloak's numbers were dwindling and they could see they couldn't keep up the fight for long. The legion forces had now quadrupled and the entire stormcloak artillery were destroyed, they were now outnumbered and out gunned. Galmar looked on as he watches his forces decay. Throar, Runjar and Rinn, Ulfric's top generals aside from Galmar had been killed. Galmar told Ulfric that there was going to be support he said that they need to secure more flanks before proceeding to Whiterun but Ulfric didn't listen. Now what Galmar warned just happened, the neighboring forces have now came to aid and Galmar was left with no choice he had to take whatever men he had left and retreat back to Windhelm. "Tell men to fall back." he says to his lieutenants. "FALL BACK! EVERYONE RETREAT!" they call out, and it being repeated amongst the soldiers.

The stormcloak run, making their way to the hillside towards Eastmarch. Balgruuf and the others kills off the last and sees the stormcloaks running. "WE DID IT!" yelled Balgruuf. Cheers roar around, Whiterun had won and with Whiterun winning the legion had won, this showed Ulfric to never underestimate the power of imperial legion. Rohan comes flying in, riding on Odahviing's back. The legion, Whiterun guards and everyone in the city sees him flying in like gallant hero cheering his name, "ROHAN! ROHAN! ROHAN! ROHAN! ROHAN!" Odahviing lands and Rohan jumps off, smiling like he never smiled before. "WE DID IT MY JARL!" He runs over to Balgruuf and Balgruuf grabs him laughs, hugging him , "All thanks to you my boy! You and you're flying companion." Balgruuf was ecstatic he looks around and sees the cheering warriors, they just fought a bloody battle, and possibly one of the most bloodiest Whiterun has faced and came out victorious. "Revel in your victory today!" said Balgruuf to everyone, "Even as the gods revel in your honor! They already sing of your valor and skill! The halls of Sovngarde are no doubt ringing with your praises! In defeating these Stormcloak traitors, you have proven the hollowness of their cause and the fullness in your hearts! The citizens of Whiterun are forever in your debt! But Ulfric will not stop here! No, he will continue to strike out any true nord who remains faithful to the Empire! He will continue to saw chaos and discord, WHERE EVER HE CAN! And so we must each one of us, continue to fight this insurrection, lest our fallen brothers have died for naught! Lest our honor be lessened should we allow these blood thirst beast to prowl our lands! Carry on men, my gratitude and blessings go with you! For Whiterun! FOR THE EMPIRE!"

"AHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" goes everyone in the crowd. "We're gonna win this! We got the fucking Dragonborn fighting with us!" says someone in the crowd. "YEAAAAAAH! ROHAN! ROHAN! ROHAN! ROHAN! ROHAN!" chants the people. The sound of the chants made everyone in the city join as Rohan comes walking in with the forces following behind. People were patting Rohan on the shoulder and women run up to him giving a kiss on his cheek. Rohan didn't like the attention, then again he didn't hate either. "I DIDN"T WIN THIS FIGHT! WHITERUN AND THE LEGION DID!" The people cheer louder, bowing to Rohan's humbleness.

**Word from writer: **For Whiterun! How was that? In the game it didn't really seem much of a battle cause it was like only ten people plus the Dragonborn on the field and nothing edgy didn't even happen. I mean there was more action when you take the Stormcloak side and invade Whiterun then you do defending it for the legion. But thanks to fan fictions you can make seem more like a real battle. I'm not making Rohan some arrogant celebrity but also I'm going to make him more leiniant to things such rewards and what not. Also I made up the Whiterun Riders for Hrongar, you can make that into a story if you want and I'll read it. Also I wanted to show more of Balgruuf being a sure badass, instead of him looking like a coward for taking the legion at the last minute to keep his throne. R/R please and **THANKS FOR READING! : )**


	8. Out of Commission

Ulfric wasn't yelling, he wasn't throwing a tantrum or displaying any sort of fit. No curse words, no bad names to the soldiers, no furniture or other objects thrown, and no punches swung at the nearest person. He was sitting on his throne like any Jarl, seeing audiences with the people of his hold and being courtly as ever. This was quite shocking to Galmar because they just lost a battle and half their army in Whiterun. In fact when Galmar returned with the bad news all Ulfric did was nod casually as if he knew it was going to happen. Ulfric was seeing his last scheduled request from a villager, it was a long day and Ulfric had other pressing things to do. "Fishing in Eastmarch is hard but coming here begging as if I have every single coin to give out is an unearthing display." said Ulfric.

"But my Jarl please, our nets are not just tending to stay tight, we need more twine and we are low." The fisherman was a teenage nord, he had flat brown hair and his face was red from the sting of the cold.

"Are you a beggar?!"

"Wha...excuse me my Jarl?"

"A BEGGAR!"

"N…n…no my Jarl."

"Then why did you come here begging for me to fix your nets?"

"My Jarl please, twine is hard to get here and I can't go to Riften due to the imperial checkpoint and…..

"Enough!" Ulfric, gestures his hand to one of his aids, the aid goes over to the fisherman and gives him ten septims. "That should be enough for you to by jute and cotton, where you will make it into twine!"

"Th…th…thank you my Jarl."

"This is not a charity house! I am a Jarl not a priest! Do not come to my palace again begging!"

"I won't my Jarl, thank you!"The fisherman scurries off like a scared child.

Ulfric groans and gets up from his throne walking to his office upstairs, Galmar follows behind. They go into a big room with walls covered in bookcases and a warm fire place. Ulfric takes a seat at his desk; a servant comes and puts a small platter of tea and sweet rolls on his desk and leaves. Galmar was just standing, watching Ulfric stare out the window. The silence happens for a long minute and Ulfric finally speaks, "We need to get rid of him."

"How!? The boy can handle himself in fight like never before, I saw him first hand single handily take out a good group of my men alone. He can't be stop; if any one tries to get close to him he'll might shout them into Oblivion or slings his bone swords into them."

"Yes, but as long as Rohan fights on Tullius's side we will never win this war! He gives a since of presence among the men, not just Tullius's but mine as well. The legion's revere him, while my own men fear him. You know it's true!"

Galmar did knew, he would hear the talk amongst the soldiers. How they would say that they hope they don't fight the dragonslayer, or that all hope is lost now that Dragonborn has taken the Empire's side. How was Galmar going to deal with it? How was he going to show that they have a strong force as well? "What do we need to do?! He already has taken their side, we can't persuade him not to fight!"

"Yes and that is why need to wipe him personally out the picture."

"Are you saying kill him?!"

"WHAT ELSE AM I SAYING?!"

"Ulfric we are NORDS! We are warriors! We face our foes head on in the battlefield! We do not allow thieves and assassins take care of our problems!"

"I'm not saying call the Dark Brotherhood, I'm saying take him out in a cleaner manner. Subduing him so he can't fight anymore."

"Then what do you have in mind them? I want him gone just as much as you do but if you're thinking about hiring some knife slinger and cut his throat when he sleeps then…..

"SLEEP! That's it! Take him out cold!"

Galmar was now confused on what Ulfric was getting at, it was almost frightening him. He walks closer and leans over Ulfric's desk. "What are you talking about?"

"Get me a cat from one of those caravans. I know for sure those Kahjiits know some things about comatose ailments."

-Solitude, Castle Dour

Rohan and Hadvar stood in attention in front of Tullius who was sitting at his desk, writing down some forms and other documents. Rikke was standing behind Tullius in a happy mood, knowing they just won a serious battle and the allegiance of Whiterun; Tullius would be giving praises and congratulating them. A break from his usual serious and brooding manner. Tullius continued to write not looking up, "Securing Whiterun and winning over the Jarl has shown a grand stand point in our central flank and now Ulfric will think twice about offensive assaults on our territories. Rikke has told me that the both of you distinguish yourselves in the battlefield more than any soldier. Hadvar….

"Yes sir!"

"I am promoting you to Praefact. And Rohan….

"Sir!"

"Your rank as an auxiliary has ended you will be now Quaestor."

"Thank you sir!" said Rohan and Hadvar at the same time.

"You two remain under Legate Rikke's guard and will be personally be reporting not just her but to me as well. For your talents should not be wasted as regular soldiers, especially you Quaestor Rohan."

"Yes sir!"

-Later that day

"We need to make a full assault on Ulfric's territory, I promised Balgruuf that'll get those Stormcloak flanks off him. We'll start with the Pale, to the north." said General Tullius. He was going over battle plans with Rikke.

"I know where stormcloaks are stationed." said Rikke, "Here at Fort Dunstand."

"How many do you think are garrisoned there?" said Tullius.

"Not sure, but my Intel has stated that they lost a lot of troops during the battle at Whiterun, but my guesses are to at least 1500."

"Well be sending three thousand just in case. Have your men ready by morning, you'll be moving out to make camp the next day." said Tullius.

"Yes General." said Rikke

-Windhelm.

The flower was white, had red dots on its petals, and it had a strong buttery smell to it. Ulfric feels the texture, it was soft. Galmar stood beside him with his arms cross, he couldn't believe Ulfric was doing this. Taking a man out of a fight poisoning him was extremely out of Ulfric and Galmar' character. "Careful sire. The flower is upmost delicate." says a Kahjiit witch doctor named Kaassi. She and two Kahjiit body guards were part of a small caravan traveling along the banks from the Rift to Eastmarch. "So this is the powder blood daisy?" said Ulfric.

"Yes my lord, it's grown only in the Black Marshes, the orcs use it to handle bad fevers and in some cases it's used to handle Brain Rot, only just a little is consumed." said Kaassi.

"What if you consume too much?" asked Ulfric.

"Then…the side effects could be very severe. The saying is this, the Petals are eight and only two you must take. For if you take more, a sleep you won't wake."

"Basically you would fall into a coma." said Ulfric.

"Correct sire."

Ulfric draws his attention back to the flower. It was long and its petals were big and fluffy. "Perfect" he says, "Galmar pay the cat on whatever price she names. After that get me a soldier, a young one." Galmar pays the kahjiit without saying a word and then goes and fetches a young soldier. He comes back with a girl, she around an average woman height, she had dark blonde hair and light brown eyes, "How old are you?" said Ulfric.

"Nineteen my lord."

"What is your name?"

"Joldi, like my mother."

"Good, are willing to win this fight? No matter what?"

"Yes my lord, I will die for my homeland if I have to, Skyrim will never be free until she is released from the Empire's grasp and you stand as her High King."

"Good, soldier, good. Tell me who Rohan Satilus is."

"He is the Dragonborn who saved us from the World Eater."

"Yes, but what is he now."

"A dog that doesn't deserves to live with the mighty blood of the dragon."

"And why is that?"

"For he turned his back on Skyrim, he turned his back on his heritage and kills his own kinsmen by smiting them down with his shouts."

"Would you kill Rohan?"

"Yes!" Joldi hissed with a hint of rage, "I will jam my sword right into his throat! I will give you his head if you commanded me too!"

"It's not his head I want, you see this flower?"

"Yes my lord, I do."

"I want you to give him this too him."

Joldi was confused, "Ex…excuse me my Jarl, I don't kno…

"I want you to put this in his food."

"Poison him?! I'm sorry my Jarl but to me poisoning someone is a cowardly way into dealing with your enemies."

"She shares my opinion." said Galmar

"We're not poisoning him! We are putting him out, immobilizing him, stopping him from every picking up a sword. We are putting him to sleep." said Ulfric.

"Call it whatever!" barked Galmar, "It still seems sneaky, harming a man without him noticing."

"Do you have a better plan? Hmm, let's hear is Galmar. Come on! My ears are dying to hear your ideas!"

Galmar just snorted and stayed silent.

"Joldi!"

Joldi turn her attention right back to Ulfric.

"You said you would do anything to win this war. This is it, now will you do it?"

Joldi thinks hard and picks up the flower, examining it. "Yeeeees, my Jarl."

"Good, now follow my instructions carefully."

-The Pale few miles hidden away from Fort Dunstand

The camp was being set up quickly. Tents and bedrolls were already propped up and a camp fire was being set up. Legions unpack the carriages and supplies and weapons were being hand out. Rikke was in her captain's tent with a big table inside with maps and plans scattered across it. She and Legate Constantius were going over battle plans with Hadvar and Rohan. "The fort is heavily guarded along the front and the right, there's archers all along the way." said Rikke.

"We need to get men through the front, Praefact Hadvar you are going to lead the men on the right and handle the archers just enough so I can get the front's barrier down." said Constantius, "Quaestor Rohan, you will lead the attack in the front. Once the barrier is down and infiltrated the fort, I and Legate Rikke will lead the rest of the men inside."

"We are doing a clean house, once we siege the fort, Skald will have no choice but to surrender Dawnstar and hand it over Brina Merillis. A strong stern woman and a friend to the Empire, she was once a revered Legate back in her day." said Rikke, "You know the plans are you up for it?"

"That fort is as good as ours Legate." said Rohan.

"Good, get ready and have the men moving, the General says that he wants good news by the time he starts his breakfast."

"Yes, Legate." said Hadvar and Rohan. They both leave the tent and get ready for the battle. Rohan goes to his things and takes out both his dragonbone swords, seeing he decides to use two instead of one for now on. He rolls the hilt of the swords in his hands, twirling the blades a little. Hadvar whistles at the impressive craftsmanship of the swords, "So you grew up a black smith's boy huh?"

"That's all I ever learned."

"Ever thought about making that your trade?"

"At first yeah, when I was a boy I wanted to become one. Have my own shop and everything. But I found it more fun to use a sword than to make one."

"You know you never really told me why you came here and how you ended up in that ambush back at Helgen."

Rohan just twirls his sword a bit more before sheathing them, "I tell you later after the fight." The camp had finished being put together and the preparations for the battle was already set to order. It was time for a meal. The legion would always eat before a battle, it always served as an energy boost and a way to know what they have last eaten if they were to die in battle. Bowls of slop was handed out to each soldier. An orc and a nord girl were serving the meals. The soldiers were groaning at the lumpy slop that was handed to them. "Oh shut it!" snorted the orc, "You act like you never ate this before."

"I believe no one has!" joked a soldier and everyone laughs. The nord girl hands Hadvar and Rohan a bowl. "Why don't you have pretty brown eyes." said Rohan to the girl. She just smiles at him faintly before walking off. Hadvar forces down the slop as he eats a spoon, and Rohan tastes his thoroughly. It had quite a buttery taste to it. It actually gave off some flavor that made Rohan finish his entire bowl.

-Later that day, Fort Dunstand

A Stormcloak was sitting at his usual post on top of one of the platforms of the wall surrounding the fort. It was a boring day, there was nothing to do. The soldiers would just wait for further orders but nothing was coming in. Nothing, just snow and the usual bear getting into the food larder. The Stormcloak quickly notices a flick of light coming from the woods, as if it was a flame. A sudden zip happens and an arrow flies right into the stormcloak's heart, killing him and causing him to flip over the wall and crash into the stables. Another stormcloak sees and blows his battle horn, alerting everyone. Legion soldiers come bursting out from the woods, "YAAAARRRHH!" they charge. Archers shoot at them not noticing the second flank coming to the front. The barricade falls down and the more legion comes pouring in, Rohan leading the pack. Rohan gets to his knees and slides on the powdery snow both swords drawn. Stormcloaks come at him. He strikes with his right, cutting a stormcloak's leg off and then strikes with his left cutting at another stormcloak, disemboweling him. "Bring the ladders up!" yells Hadvar.

A line of legion comes with ladders and puts them up against the wall, climbing them. Legions were coming all over, surrounding the fort. Rikke comes charging in from the back on her horse, bringing a huge cavalry.

The Stormcloaks were completely surrounded a mass of imperial legion comes swarming in. Swords, axes, mace, and hammers were clashing as the battle drew on. The ground filled with bodies of legion and stormcloaks and a few horses. The stormcloaks were putting up a good fight as they kept their defenses up with arrows from the left side of the fort. Rikke lead the men to the left, blocking arrows with her shield and chopping off at stormcloaks who dared to come near her.

Hadvar was keeping the right flank guarded, as the remaining legions were going up the ladders, "Come on! Keep pushing!" The last went up and Hadvar climbed a ladder fast and jumped over the wall onto the high platform, "YAAAAA!" he screamed charging at the stormcloak archers, killing them off one by one. He bashes hard with his shield, pushing one off the ledge and then draws his bow, shooting off the ones who were coming out of the second floor of the fort.

Rohan was finishing off the rest down below. He swings himself to his left and counters. With a swift move he cuts at a stormcloak's throat. He then ducks down and makes a stormcloak accidently kill a stormcloak behind Rohan with an axe swing. Rohan comes back up with a sharp strike up the stormcloak, slicing his face. Something felt weird with him, his body was feeling fuzzy. His eyesight was going dark then bright then dark as if he was about to pass out. More stormcloaks were coming toward Rohan. He sees a giant barrel of mead rested on the side of the fort. "HAVE A DRINK!" He kicks off the nozzle making strong honeyed wine spew from the barrel onto the stormcloaks, soaking them. "YOL!" shouts Rohan, the fire burst into serious flames on the mead covered stormcloaks, burning them to death. Seeing more coming out of the building, Rohan charges over, blocking with his left sword and attacking with his right. He kept up both a good offense and defense but his body was feeling not like its self. Rohan felt like he was going to black out any minute, something was terribly wrong.

"RETREAT!"Yells a stormcloak. The stormcloaks begin to flee some not making it out from the gates as legion archers taking them down. "Let one live to flee." said Rikke, "We need one to deliver the message to Skald. THAT FORT DUNSTAND IS OURS!"

"YARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!" cheered the legion. Hadvar hops down and pats some soldiers on the back. He walks over to Rohan who looked pale and was breathing heavily. "Rohan? Rohan are you okay!?" Hadvar run to him. Rikke turns to see the commotion, "Quaestor!" she runs to join Hadvar and sees to Rohan. He was turning even paler and sweat was soaking his face and Rikke knew it wasn't from the fight. "Rohan what's wrong?" said Rikke she sounded more of a concerned parent than a legate, "Breathe!"

"I…am" said Rohan before passing completely out. Hadvar catches him before he could touch the ground. He checks his pulse, it was fine, then Rohan's heartbeat that was fine too. He could feel Rohan exhaling naturally from his nose. "What's going on!" says some soldiers.

"Is he hit!?"

Rikke and Hadvar check all over Rohan to see if he was injured but not scratch was on him. "We need to take him back to the camp, he might be exhausted." said Rikke. But no it wasn't the case.

-Three weeks later

News had stricken Skyrim, hard. It was rumored that Rohan Satilus, the Dragonborn of legend was dead. People were crying some stormcloak sympathizers were cheering seeing that they now have a chance knowing that the legion's best soldier was out of commission. Rohan wasn't dead but he wasn't alive neither. He was in a coma, sleeping. But it won't be long till his body soons go unstable and he dies in his sleep, he'll starve to death or maybe his muscles will draw weak and his lungs stop working. He was taken to the Temple of Kynareth were he was given a bed in a room locked away from the noisy rabble. Rami sat beside him, her eyes red with tears. It was terrible to see him in this state. Eyes closed, not moving or anything. It almost seemed if he was dead. His hair had grown a little, and Rami brushed the side of it. "Please, please wake up! I beg your Rohan open your eyes please!" She buried her face on Rohan's side, sobbing. They tried everything, hitting him, burning his toes, strong elixirs, they even asked someone from the College of Winterhold to come down. Nothing, all the magic and potions couldn't wake him from his slumber.

Aela would come and visit occasionally, she would sit there for a good hour not saying anything and just leave casually, her face showing no emotion; but Vilkas could hear her sobbing in her room at night. Lydia would come by sadden to see her thane in such a state, Balgruuf, Hadvar, Rikke, everyone who Rohan befriended would come by to see if he awoke but they all left disappointed.

Rami was wiping a warm soapy rag on Rohan's face and down on his chest. She liked to make sure he was clean and changed him into to fresh clothes. She took a brush and brushed back his short smoothed hair, his scruff was turning into a 5 o'clock shadow beard. He looked so peaceful when sleeping. Rami smiled a bit, he looked so handsome. "What are you dreaming about?" she said with a soft whisper. She takes his hand and places it against her face, feeling his warmness. He was alive but he wasn't there, not fully. Rami leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Remember how we met?" she whispered in his ear.

The temple doors went open and Danica turns to see Falk Firebeard, Bolgier Bearclaw, Sybille Stentor and Jarl Elisif including some Palace aids. "Jarl Elisif so great for you to come!" said Danica brushing her robe off. Elisif walks in further from her entourage and looks around at the injured soldiers. They were on cots, wrapped in bandages, hurt, sick and dying. Elisif kneels down to the side of cot where a young nord legion soldier was lying on. His right eye was gone, he had band ages wrapped around his arms and chest, the boy was shivering from his pain. "Jarl…Elisif…it's an honor to meet you." Elisif brushes the boy's curly blonde hair back and smiled, "Please, calm yourself. What is your name my dear?"

"My name is Fjolfr, my Jarl."

"Can you tell me where you are from Fjolfr?"

"Hjaalmarch, my lady. I grew up as a fisherman with my father."

Elisif kept a calm face, like nurturing mother tending to her sick child, "I'll make sure you'll go back to fishing with your father again Fjolfr." She waves her to one her aids, and one of them comes over to give Fjolfr a health potion. "We have heard that you are running low on supplies." said Sybille to Danica, "And we are here to help."

"Oh thank you so much! We are heavenly grateful. May Kynareth bless you all!" beamed Danica. Falk ushers the aids to bring in the crates filled with medical supplies and potions. The inventory was now full at the temple. Elisif gets up and walks over to Danica, "I want to see him." Danica knew who Elisif meant, "Oh yes, he's in here in one of the private rooms. My apprentice Rami is tending to him." Danica lead Elisif to the back and opens the door to the small room. Rami was sitting next to the bed when she quickly gets up and sees Danica and Elisif come in. "Mother Pure-spring, and Jarl…Jarl Elisif! I just finish giving Rohan a bath. I…I… I'll go tend to the other soldiers." She quickly hurries out of the room.

"Her and Rohan are very close, so she's been very emotional lately." said Danica.

"I believe everyone is Priestess Pure-spring." said Elisif looking at Rohan resting on his bed, "May I have some time alone?"

"Of course Jarl Elisif. Let me know if you need anything." Danica leaves the room before closing the door. Elisif goes to the door and locks it, not wanting to be disturbed. She walks slowly to the bed and sits on in it leaning over Rohan. How soundly he looked he wasn't making a noise or nothing. He was unconscious for sure. Elisif felt nothing but sadness but no tears were coming, she just rub her thumb on the side of Rohan's face and stared at him.

"My hero, my poor hero. Ulfric did this to you. But you are strong, stronger than him. You will wake up and you will fight, and we will win this war because of you." She then leans closer to his face and kisses him deeply on the lips, "I know you will. Your soul might not be connected to your body, but your body is much alive." She then unbuttons the front of her noble robes and begins to undress, "This is possibly going to be the only chance we will ever get to do this."

**Word from the writer: **Okay I kept re doing this chapter over and over and decided I'm going to put this into to two parts so expect the second one soon. Hope you like this one and tell what you think, maybe on some things to improve on or some ideas. **R/R and THANKS FOR READING! : ) **


	9. Down Memory Lane

-Chorrol, Cyrodiil sixteen years ago

"Rohan! Wake up dear!" called Maesia, "You're going to be late for _**school**_!" She goes over to a small bed where blankets ruffle; "I'm not going I'm sick!" grumbled a voice. Maesia pulls the cover off and sees the scrawny nord boy with his unruly brown hair and his bright blue eyes.

"Really now? Then what is it that you are feeling?" Maesia then feels his forehead, "Ooooh! Could be brain rot! Or Rock joint!"

"I think it might be it mother." said Rohan in a fake sorrow tone.

"Well I should get the medicos here right away! Or you know what? Some fresh leeches and chicken blood soup can cure that right up."

"Okay! Okay! I'll get ready for school." Rohan slumps out of bed. He gets dress and munches down some bread. Maesia hands him his school journal and gives him a kiss on the cheek as he head out the door. Rohan's father Raxle had already left to work at his forge and his mother would stay behind and tend to the house. He scurries up a small alley and takes quick stroll down the stoned streets of Chorrol. Rohan hated school, and it wasn't because of the school work but it was because of the other children. He was afraid of them, all of the kids would pick on him, especially Borko an orc child and the school bully would make Rohan his personal victim.

The town's children all head inside the school house and Rohan was the last to go in. He took his seat in the last row in the corner, away from the other kids. The teacher was a high elf who was teaching the children of the early Ayelids emperors. Ever since the signing of the White Gold Concordant, the Thalmor made it mandatory that each child in Cyrodiil must learn more of the Altmer emperors than any of the Septims. It was okay to state a few but none was to ever bear too much of the subject of Tiber Septim. The class room was mostly filled with imperial children, there were a few nords, some dunmer, bosmer and brenton and there were three orcs, Borko being one of them. After an hour of a lesson, the teacher let the children out for recess, "Alright children, thirty minutes of play time and we will come back on the history of the Summerset Isles."

The kids hurried out into the play yard, Rohan stayed behind not wanting to leave. " , outside, now!" commanded the teacher. Rohan slowly walk from his seat and outside, where all the kids saw and snickered at him. He tried to make it to a corner to sit but Borko comes from behind and pushes him to the ground. "Hey Rohan why are your parents imperials and you are nothing but pale faced nord!?" said Borko, the children laugh. Rohan was on the ground, dirt was on his face and he had a small cut on his lip.

"Come on Rohan! I'm asking you a question!"

"Because I'm adopted." Rohan sounded low, not wanting anybody to hear him.

"Cause you're what? I'm sorry I can't hear you."

"I'm adopted!" said Rohan clearer, tears were beginning to form.

The kids laugh even louder, "He's probably adopted cause his parents didn't want him!" says an imperial girl.

"Of course his parents didn't want him, look at him!" said one of the nord boys, "He is skinnier than a twig. No nord parents would want a scrawny wimp. Look at me." the nord boy flexes his arms, "I'm already growing muscle, soon I'm gonna be big and buff like my dad."

Rohan attempts to get back on his feet but Borko pushes him back down. Laughter rises once more. "Aw whats wrong? You gonna cry?" teased the husky orc boy.

"…No" whimpered Rohan, turning his face to the ground hiding his tears.

"How can he call himself a nord? He's weak!" says another nord child.

Rohan didn't want to fight cause he knew he would lose. Rohan gets back up but Borko kicks him down. The kids laughs continue as Rohan attempts to get back on his feet but Borko would just push him right back down. Now Rohan was angry, he gets up and in a fury he gives a sharp hook right into Borko's lip. The kids went silent and Borko's lip was bleeding. "Now you're dead…

"Children back inside! I'm cutting recess early; we've got more lessons to cover."

The kids groan and walk back inside the school house. Rohan was relieved that there were no fist thrown by Borko, for the moment. Borko grabs Rohan close by the shirt, "After school!" he growled, "Your face would meet my fists!" He throws him to the ground once more and goes inside. As the school day went on Rohan sat nervously in his seat, counting the minutes until his doom and thinking up a plan to escape.

The teacher finally said the words Rohan dreaded to here, "Okay that's it for the day children see you tomorrow." The kids get up and cheer, hurrying outside for the brawl or for Rohan his execution. All the children huddled outside in the back alley so no town guards could see. Rohan tried to make to his home but two of the orc boys grab him and drag him off to where Borko and the children were. "Oh come on guys I didn't mean it!" pleaded Rohan, "Just leave me alone please!" His cries didn't save him, he was brought before Borko and before he could blink Borko was already on top of him, pummeling Rohan with his massive fist.

"OW!...PLEASE….NO! ….STOP!" cried Rohan, Borko kept slamming his fist down into Rohan's face and body.

"Haha! Beat the wimp!" cheer the children.

"Bop that wuss!"

"What a loser!"

Borko finally finish beating him. Rohan was on the ground curled up covered in bruises, his nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. He cried so loud that it made the kids cackle causing him to cry louder. A sly idea come to Borko's mind and he un buttons the front part of his pants, "Here you go wimp!" Borko then urinates on Rohan extending his humiliation and having points and laughter all around. The children then leaves, leaving Rohan on the ground, bruised and covered in piss.

The now pissed covered nord boy finally gets up and runs off to his father's forge. Raxle was standing over the smith sharpening a sword when he sees his battered son. "What in Arkay's name happen to you boy?!" He stops what he was doing and goes to tend to Rohan. "What…what is that rank smell have pissed yourself?!"

"A little but the rest is from Borko." mumbled Rohan.

Raxle just smiles and shakes his head at his son, "Borko did this huh?"

"Yes! Can you go over and beat him up for me? I was seeing if you can make me an axe so I can cut his ugly head off!"

Raxle giggles and shakes his head again, "No my boy. Son listen you're going to learn that being man you have to know how to take a punch."

"Yeah but you also got to know how to throw one too!" snapped Rohan.

"Correct but how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know, A man can throw as many punches as he wants but it all matters what's in his heart for it will make him a dragon among men."

"Are you a dragon?"

"No! I'm just a scrawny wuss! Whose got no real parents!"

"No real parents! Since when do you have no real parents? You call me dad don't you? You call your mother mom don't you?"

"Yes but…

"But what?" Raxle sounded a bit mad.

"But you and mom are imperials and I'm a nord! You said it yourself, mother found me not birthed me."

"So she's not your real parent? The woman who feeds you, tends to you when you are sick, the woman who basically cares for you all the time isn't your mom."

"Well yeah she is but…

"Am I not your dad, don't I always make sure there is food for you to eat and clothes for you to wear and toys for you to play."

"You are my dad….

"Then why did you say we aren't your real parents?"

"That's what everyone at school say."

"Ah so you go on what everyone else say and not your own. Rohan if you continue to trail off on what people think of you and never act for yourself you're not going to get far in life."

"Then what am I suppose to do, how can I act for myself?"

Raxle puts his finger over Rohan's chest, over his heart, "You gotta follow that. That's the only thing you should act for."

A smile grows over Rohan's dirtied face as his father's words warm him. "Come on." said Raxle, "Let's get your mother to clean you up, she's gonna lose her lid when she sees you in this state."

"Yeah, I'm gonna laugh too."

The father and the son giggle as the day winds down.

- two years later.

"Good, good, keep your arm loose when you draw back." said Laccan, a former Ali'kr. Rohan was at the fighter's guild practicing the sword with a wooden practice sword, he was striking a dummy and Laccan was watching his every move. "No, no" Laccan grab Rohan's arm and motions it, "Strike more fluid, let your body move with the sword. Your enemy needs to be cut off guard when you make the offense. Now, try again." Rohan hits the dummy over and over, repeating the steps. "Let's see how you are in both offense and defense." said Laccan, he gets a practice sword and duels with Rohan. Laccan hits low and Rohan blocks, but then quickly counters high, Rohan blocks the attack nimbly but it still caught him off. "Move your feet as you parry." said Laccan.

"I…am!" said Rohan blocking an attack to his chest.

"You're too stiff! I could've cut your legs clean off!"

Rohan then tries to attack, but Laccan blocks each attack easily. Laccan finishes with a big swing knocking the sword out of Rohan's hands and then pointing it to the ten year olds face. "That is all for today, practice on your movements."

Rohan huffs out his frustration. He wanted to learn more but Laccan was a man of short time. He gets his practice sword and goes off home.

He goes inside to see his father sitting at the table where a medicos was standing over him feeling his chest. "Cough again ." Raxle lets out a faint cough.

"Hmmm, very short on breath , not good you'll need to stay away from the forge for a while."

"I'm fine." grumbled Raxle, "Just some coal in the chest that's all."

"He'll need to take two of these drops Mrs. Satilus, once a day." He hands Maesia a tiny vial of a purple mixture and Maesia gives him some septims."Thank you so much sir, and he will."

The brenton medicos bows his head and walks to the door, patting Rohan on the head as he leaves.

"Dad, whats wrong." timidly says Rohan.

"Oh nothing my boy, I'm just having a little cold."

"Your father is fine dear, go and wash up for supper." said Maesia.

Rohan puts his sword on the table and goes to the back to wash himself up. He returns to find his father examining his practice sword. "What did Laccan teach you today?"

"Just the same old stuff, I want to really show him that I can be a great swordsmen and use a real sword."

"In time son you will, and when you do I'll make you a sword."

-Four years later

Rohan was now fourteen. He was tall and had grown some muscle not to mention his thick hair started to grow to his shoulders and some town girls were starting to notice. Rohan was dueling with Laccan again but this time he was faster and more accurate with his attacks. "Good! Keep your grip tight!" Laccan blocks a swift move to his head and then another to his stomach. Rohan was getting better and better. Laccan strikes to Rohan's legs, Rohan blocks and counters with a hard hit to Laccan's chest. Laccan parries and then spins with his sword making Rohan to lean back and block. Rohan then blocks every attack Laccan made, he sees another practice sword against a wall and quickly grabs, now blocking with one and attacking with the other. "A multi-tasker aren't we?"

"It's good to have an offense and a defense at the same time." said Rohan.

"Smart! But not smart enough!" Laccan does a fast double attack, disarming both swords from Rohan and once again pointing his sword right into Rohan's face. "You've gotten better and soon there won't be that much for me to teach you."

"You still beat me, surely there is more for me to learn."

Laccan does a hardy chuckle, "Careful Rohan, take your time, there's no need to fill your head in with so much. And besides…" Laccan stretches his back and pops a knot, "These old bones can only do so much in one day. Come back tomorrow, same time." Rohan leaves and heads out back to his home where his mother was tending to his gravely ill father. Over the few years Raxle had came up with a terrible disease, nothing couldn't help him and he was deemed un-curable. He was bed ridding for the last of his days and his days were surely numbered. But both Raxle and Maesia did not want Rohan to be under the since of worry, they wanted him to continue to go to school, train with Laccan and do normal things a teenage boy would do in Cyrodiil.

Rohan comes inside the warm house, his father was in his room upstairs in bed as always. It had been a year and a half since we walked, his body was weak and it was hard for him to move. Rohan goes to his parent's bedroom where Maesia was sitting next to the bed where Raxle laid. Raxle was frail, he was so skinny that his wrinkles were weighing him down. His hair was completely gray and he was already blind in his right eye and now soon his left. "Rohan…come in boy." he said in his low weak voice. Rohan steps in slowly kneeling down next to his mother.

"How are you feeling?"

Raxle stretches his deep wrinkles on his face to a smile. "Maesia have you heard our boy lately? Notice how deep his voice has gotten?"

"Why yes I do." Maesia puts her hand on Rohan's shoulder, "He's almost sounding like a grown man."

"He already does. So deep and masculine, why that's a voice that can silence a room."

Rohan loathed on how his father would flatter him lately. His parents were always trying to keep it positive but every time he would see such a state on his father he would know that weren't feeling positive on the inside. "Dad, has the medicos had any luck today?"

"Oh yes well, he couldn't really do much but he said he would get a healer from the temple of Kynareth to come down and take a look. I've been feeling quite jubilant."

"Your father has been doing fine son, let's not talk about that so much, tell us how your day was." said Maesia

"Yes tell us Rohan, did Laccan teach you any new sword tricks?"

"He said I was getting better and soon there won't be much for him to teach me."

"That's good!" piped Raxle, "And as promise, once I get better I'll make you that sword you want."

"I'm so glad you've got something for yourself Rohan!" beamed Maesia

"STOP!" barked Rohan.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly dropped and the moods swirl down.

"You're dying father!" said Rohan, tears forming, "Just say it! I'm not dumb! YOU'RE DYING! Stop trying to make it look like there is a future cause there isn't!"

Raxle's face was calm with no emotion. He just sighed and look at his son. "Yes" he said finally low and brooding, "I am dying, I knew it since the day those coughs started coming those years back. But you know something, I don't even let death control my life. I want to see how my son is doing as I see him grow into a man, I don't want trouble him with my decaying life. I want him to live his as it starts to progress."

Rohan just stared back at Raxle, letting the tears fall down his smooth cheeks.

"Maesia" said Raxle, now surprisingly loud and commanding, "Dear wife please leave us, I wish to have a word with our son."

"Yes dear." Maesia gets up and kisses Raxle on the forehead, leaving the two behind as she leaves the room.

A silence draws in, Raxle just looks at Rohan as Rohan stares back. "I have to confess something." said Raxle, "When we first found you, I was once showed doubt. A baby found in the ruins of a fire, that was something I could not repose. But when you first looked at me you smiled. That smile never left my mind, tell this day I remember that smile that baby gave me. The Gods gave you to me, we never found you, you found us The only thing my father told me was this, 'You eat sleep then die, that's life.' But there was more to it, I spent my young years in the legion and then the rest of my older years with you and your mother. Until this day I finally realize what my life was about, and that it was about you. You were and have always been my life. And when leave this world and into Atherius I want you to live your life, don't just trail in it. Do right in this world! Do just in this world! Be in this world and never take it for granted! NEVER!"

Rohan then cries more tears, "I love you dad."

"I love you too. Now…I'm tired…. let me rest."

Those were the final words that Raxle said. He quickly fell asleep and never woke up.

-Two years later

Rohan ducks down as Borko swings a hard right hook. He then comes up with a huge uppercut to the bulky orc's jaw, knocking him down. "Come on Borko, you going soft?" said Rohan his fist ready. They were in a basement of an abandoned building having an underground brawling match. People stood around the dusty ring as two shirtless contenders have at it. Borko staggers up and charges at Rohan but Rohan dodges out of the way for Borko to stumble on his feet again and into the ground. "On ya feet! Ya clumsy oaf!" sneered Rohan pulling Borko up by the his pony tail. He then gives him a hard punch in the face and then another. The people were cheering, some cursing cause they had money put on the orc. Borko was now furious, "Fuck this!" he then waves his hand for his friends to come in. Two orcs, a imperial and a redgaurd comes in. "Five against one!? That's unfair Borko." said Rohan with a playful smile.

"Who said I was fair!?" Borko and his gang go after Rohan. Rohan dodges a punch from the imperial and brings his knee into the man's stomach. He then dodges three quick jabs from the redguard and counter with two hard hooks. He pushes one of the orcs who was near him and then mid kicks another coming behind. Borko comes stomping in grabbing Rohan and putting him into a tight hug, crushing his arms. Rohan squirms trying to release himself but couldn't, he then gives Borko a hard head butt causing Borko to release him. Borko stumbles back holding his face. Rohan gives him a hard kick in the stomach and then a hard punch in the jaw, breaking it. Borko collapses down, finally knocked out cold. "WINNER! SATILUS!" said the orator.

The crowd cheers as Rohan brings his arms out wide revealing with praise. The orator gives him the prize money of 500 septims and some congratulations. "You gotta a pair of hands on you." says a sultry voice of a pretty brenton woman. She had long golden hair and light blue eyes with full pink lips.

"Why thank you madam." said Rohan, charmingly

"What's your name handsome?"

"Satilus, Rohan Satilus."

"You from those traveling smiths in Bruma?"

"Nope, I'm from here. Born in Skyrim, raised in Chorrol. What about darling you got a name?"

"Yes, it's Myra, Myra Santoir. I'm from the imperial city. My father is a senator."

"Oh, you must come from a wad of money."

"Yes, my father is good friends with the Count."

"So you like to go to underground fights for fun or is this just new to you?"

"I like to see the local rabble, let's just leave it at that."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, you?"

"Same. Hey you wanna go for walk in the town?"

Myra gives Rohan a dazzling smile, "Sure, lead the way." The two teens walk around Chorrol, talking and taking a look at whatever is going on. They ate some candies from the store and gazed at the statue at the front gate. The day was winding down and it was time for Myra to return to her family. "It's getting dark, my father would be wondering where I am." said Myra.

"You can't stay out longer?" asked Rohan.

"No, sorry. My father is going to dine with the Count and I know he would be wanting me present."

"Well can I walk you?"

"Please."

Rohan walks Myra to Castle Chorrol where guards were already awaiting for her. "Lady Santoir, your father has been waiting for you." says one of the guards.

"Thank you." said Myra.

"Move along boy!" Snaps guard, pushing Rohan away. Myra stops the man; she snatches his hand of Rohan's shoulder and stares at the guard coldly. "Do not touch him! He is my friend."

"Really?" said Rohan.

"Yes" Myra smiles at him.

"Thanks, well I should be going. Goodbye."

"Wait!" said Myra, "Will I'll see you again?"

Rohan grins at her, "Of course you will."

-10 years later, Bruma Jail

Rohan laid on the old rickety cot staring at the cold damp ceiling. Prisoners all around the jail were howling and causing a ruckus. There in Rohan's hand was a small blue blanket with his name stitched into it. It was the blanket his adoptive parents found him in, it was the only piece he had from his birth parents. Maesia always kept it, it meant so much to her. Her soft warm smell was wafted on it. Rohan had kept it so close that her smell became his. It was the only thing that she held in her hands when she passed away in the same bed Raxle died in. Rohan was only seventeen and didn't know where else to go. Laccan had passed away and there were no relatives or friends Rohan could go to. He was on his own. He left Chorrol and decided to make money the only way he could, by becoming a sell sword. Rohan was one of the best. He could fight any foe no matter who they were. He was quick with the blade and fast with his words. He then soon became the muscle of some crime boss imperial named Lucios Vulcan and made some bad enemies, the main enemy being his employer.

Rohan was asked to take care of man who was behind his gambling debt. The job was simple go there rough him up and make him pay. But the boss ordered him to kill the man and Rohan refused. Rohan quit but only to find the man murdered and him frame with the crime. Now Rohan was being held in a Bruma jail until taking to the imperial city for trail. All Rohan could do is think, think on how to escape and get his revenge. "Satilus!" calls a guard stepping to the cell door. "Aye" grumbled Rohan.

"You've been released. Get out." The guard unlocks the door and opens it. Rohan gets up from the cot, shocked. He had just been charged with murder, how can he be released all of a sudden. "How?" said Rohan.

"A Senator has pardoned you."

There coming from behind was Myra Santoir. After their first night together in Chorrol Rohan and Myra had been very close. There wasn't a friendly look on her face. Instead it was a scowl of disappointment and disbelief. Rohan walks out of the cell with Myra following. They head outside the city where a luxurious roofed carriage was waiting for them. Myra came from a very rich family indeed. Apart from her family being senators they also had ties to royalty back in High Rock as well. They both get in, Myra taps the carriage for the driver to move and Rohan just sits across from her not talking, just looking down. They sat for half an hour in silence as the ride went on. "You've got nothing to say?" said Myra, breaking the silence.

Rohan lifts his head and dawns a dry smile, "A thank you was on my mind but forgive my broken pride for I'm a little short of tongue."

"You have a lot to answer for!" snapped Myra, "I get news that man and family are killed and you were to blame. I know it wasn't true because I know you would never do such a thing. But the real question is why did you decide to work for the biggest criminal in Cyrodiil?!"

"Because I had no one else to go too alright! After my mother died I…I was alone." Rohan puts his face back down "You had me." Myra lifts Rohan's head back up, her soft hands on the side of his face, "You always had Rohan."

"Myra…I can't…I don't have answer for that. I'm sorry okay. I so very sorry, if I could go back in time and stop it all I would. It was a mistake that I'll never get to correct." Rohan looks back down to his baby blanket which was still in his hands. Myra touches it and feels it softness. Rohan had before told her the story of him being an orphan and being adopted, it was a very touching move for him to have done that. "Your parents would want what's best for you Rohan. I know they would."

"Yes but I don't know what to do next."

"My lady, we are nearly there." says the driver outside.

"Where are we going?" said Rohan.

"To place for you to start over." said Myra.

The carriage then stops and Rohan and Myra steps out. It was a clear day and the air was cold and crisp. They were near the border to Skyrim. "Down that road is the Pale Pass, it'll take you to Falkreath, to Skyrim."

"Skyrim?! Why Skyrim!?" jumped Rohan.

"Don't you want to know your origin? To see if you have any blood relatives left? This is what your mother wanted, she said it herself that she wanted you to go back and find out where you really came from."

Rohan wasn't saying anything. He wasn't so moved to the idea. "I've got nothing! When the guards arrested me they took my weapons, armor, gold, all I have is my blanket and these rags for clothes they gave me."

"Rohan please? There's nothing left for you here in Cyrodiil. Please, do it for me." Myra places a chunk of Septims in Rohan's hand gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, I know Skyrim will be a better place for you."

Rohan still had his skeptic look on but he takes Myra by the chin and presses his lips on hers deeply. They share a passionate kiss, "Goodbye." said Rohan as they parted lips. Myra was starting to cry as Rohan begins to walk down the road. "I will see you again!" she yelled to him.

"Of course you will!" yelled back Rohan.

Myra giggles and watches him until he wasn't visible to be seen.

-Present, Temple of Kynareth-Whiterun

Rami was laying next Rohan snuggling close. She had his small blue blanket that he had given her close to her nose. The smell was so good and what made it better is that she had got more of the smell by lying next to Rohan. It was midnight and everyone had retired for the night. Rami was wearing her night gown and decided to spend the night with Rohan, she said was to keep an eye on him in case he finally wakes from his coma but really it was an excuse for her to spend more time with him. She'd did nothing but talk to him and keep him company. When Jarl Elisif had visited she stood near the door and heard everything. When Elisif left the room she knew what she had done. But Rami was caring about that right now, right now she was having her moment with Rohan. In her mind they were lovers resting in bed. "I went to the market today." said Rami, "I bought some treats for the children who playing outside. I remember how you use to do that all the time. How you would run around and play with them. The townspeople would think that you were odd, seeing a grown man running around laughing like a child but you are just so playful." Rami gets closer to Rohan's face, "Everyone thinks you're just some warrior hero and you are, but you are more than that." Rami lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes. She could feel his heart beat and his warmness heats her face. "What am I then?" says a low whisper. Rami opens her eyes and looks up to see Rohan now out of his comatose state. His eyes were slightly open and dawned a smirk.

**Word from the Writer: **Happy Holidays! I made this chapter to tell more of the story about Rohan before he came to Skyrim. It was hard to think of an idea for another chapter with the main character in a coma so I hope you enjoy this. **R/R Please! THANKS FOR READING! :) **


	10. Remembered Friends

-Breezehome

A towel was wrapped around Rohan as he sat down for Lydia to give him a shave. Hadvar was sitting at a table drinking some mead. "We've been using a lot of our forces defending the Rift and now the Pale since you had your little slumber." said Hadvar.

"Was the legion really having trouble without me?" said Rohan; he kept his face still as Lydia slowly moved the blade across his cheek.

"Well I wouldn't say trouble but sense you went into a coma we've been back on the defensive instead of the offensive. The word has come to the General of you coming conscious again and he asked if you feel fit to be back in the fight."

"I'm always ready."

Hadvar puts his cup down with a satisfied look and leans back in his char, popping the knots in his back. "Yeah, well I'm leading a front to Falkreath. The plan is to get our southern flanks back. First Falkreath, then Markarth. After that it's straight to Winterhold and then…

"Right on Ulfric's door."

"Exactly, But we've been under bar lately, keeping intel to a few. Rumors of a spy within the legion but no one have been really looking into it."

"There's a spy and no one is taking it serious?!" Rohan jerked his head a little.

"Careful!" jumped Lydia, who nearly cut his chin.

"It's only been rumors, gossip. The Stormcloaks have been really getting some advantages, some being plans being found. One of couriers was intercepted and it leads to one bloody battle in Hjaalmarch, we almost lost if it wasn't for the help of Whiterun. But we've still been short on supplies and now men. That's why we need to hurry and regain these territories cause after the battle in Whiterun we took a massive blow to the Stormcloak's forces but for some reasons their numbers have been regaining." said Hadvar

"This is the imperial legion. The military of the Empire and we can't spare any new soldiers?"

Hadvar shakes his head, "Not now, those senators that came here are no help at all, especially that pompous fat one …what's his name...oh yeah right, Vinipter."

"Not a day goes by when I want to cleave my sword right into that fat head of his. Every time he speaks I cringe."

"Yes well another Senator is supposedly coming. I don't know who but this senator is coming with some coin and is supposed to be working with the General."

"Great, another 'lovely diplomat' from Cyrodiil. Tullius must know that this Skyrim and the way wars are handled are fights with blood and steel not formal diplomacy."

"Tullius is handling this the Cyrodiilic way which is by strategy and patience."

"Ulfric isn't a patient man."

Lydia wipes Rohan's face down with a silk cloth. He was now cleanly shaven; she didn't notice how smooth his skin really was on his face. His hair was short and he kept brushes back and now his face was clean of any fuzz he grew. "Thank you my dear." said Rohan.

"No problem my thane."

Rohan gets up from his chair and looks at his body from a tall mirror. Nothing hadn't change, he was still athletically muscled, his skin had gotten a bit pale from not getting any sunlight for some time but once returned back on the field his skin will tan back to its pinkish hew. "Shall I get your armor and weapons?" asked Lydia.

"Please"

After Rohan gets dress, he and Hadvar begin to head out. Just as the door was open there standing in the doorway was Rami. An utter shocked look came across her face as she gazed at Rohan back in his heavy legion armor. "You're…you're…YOU'RE GOING BACK TO FIGHT!?"

"Yeah, the war isn't over darling."

"You just came out of a coma and the next thing you do is go back out there on that battlefield and start fighting again!?"

"A long sleep doesn't stop a nord from picking up his sword." chuckled Rohan.

"Oh don't give me that 'I'm true nord' troll shit! Don't you have any concern for the people around you? Do you even care how I feel?"

"I join this fight and damn well am going to finish it!"

"YOU JOINED IT BUT YOU DIDN'T START IT! You said it before; this war is just a debate of failed politics. Now all of a sudden you are charging with legion frontlines?"

Rohan glared at Rami, breathing heavy. He hates on how much concern she gave him but he knows that she only cares for him as he does for her. He steps out of the door and takes Rami aside, "Rami, this war has brought nothing but death and destruction. It is just a bunch of rambling of pointless politics but the reason I join is to stop all these lives from being destroyed. All these deaths I want to end so Skyrim can rebuild. Alduin was just the first down this long road of crisis, I swore myself as Skyrim's protector and that's what I plan on doing for the rest of my life."

"So you think you can save all these lives by doing more killing?"

Rohan draws back from Rami's question. It took a minute for him to come up with something to say, "Look I'm only doing because Balgruuf never agreed to Ulfric's ideals and I have friends among the Empire. Now I promise you I will be careful, I'll write to you when I get the chance and I'll take better care of myself."

"Don't worry priestess." said Hadvar, "I'll watch his sorry hide."

"I'm sure you would Tribune Hadvar but Rohan is danger prone for more trouble, I don't believe that sudden coma was an accident."

"How so?" asked Rohan.

"That coma, a lot of the people said it exhaustion or that you had a concussion on your head and it finally gave in. But I know better, someone wanted you out of the fight and I bet that they will do it again when given the chance."

"Rami" Rohan pulls her close to her. Such youthfulness she had in her face, only in her late teens but with so much maturity. While Rohan was in his coma she had turned eighteen and instead of celebrating her birthday, she sat by his side and cared for him. He knows she only wants to see him safe and in a switch situation he would done the same thing for her. "I promise by Shor's soul I will not be hurt ever. Please, stop worrying."

"I'll know that you'll stay safe but I won't stop worrying Rohan, never."

Rohan could see the emotions form in her eyes. He didn't have nothing else to say. All he replied with was a kiss on top her head and a soft goodbye. Rami bows her head and walks off back to the temple. Hadvar and Rohan watch her walk up the street, "I don't know what's harder, her seeing me leave or me leaving her here."

"Priestess Rami is a very caring person. She cares for all of us but especially you. May I ask what is the bond between you two?"

Rohan paused at the question Hadvar asked. The story was tragic, gruesome in a way and it was something he would like to forget. "I'll tell you another time." The two head off to the front gate. "Again with the secrets are we?" said Hadvar, "Really Rohan I'm your friend you can tell me anything."

"I am in time I will tell you but it's a matter I'm not so fond of speaking of at the moment. But don't get me with secrets, since when did you became a Tribune?!"

Hadvar grinned "The General has been mighty kind recently. Any soldier who distinguish himself amongst the battle field constantly will constantly move rank. I've been leading fights throughout stormcloak strongholds. And with Falkreath I'm going up the next leg."

"Don't count on it." said Rohan, "Now that I'm back and kicking you might as well start calling me legate."

-Falkreath

It rained again and the forest was now misty and soggy. Three whole hours of nothing but pouring rain came down on Falkreath, again. Now that it finally stopped the soldiers could go outside and enjoy the nice damp, cold, foggy, murky, air. Ralof was sitting on an old squeaky stool playing a coin game with his shield brother Vasik. Both of them attempt to flick a septim in a mead bottle few meters away. Ralof was successful in the first three attempts but was now hitting the rim, same with Vasik. "The Joldi girl has been really became an asset to Ulfric." said Vasik. Ralof does a disagreeing spat. "Something troubles you?" asked Vasik, who misses another shot. Ralof readies his thumb and finger then flicks missing the bottle completely. "Having a spy around hasn't helped anyone. We're no different than those imperials doing this snooping around."

"She's helped out a lot with her 'snooping'." Vasik misses again.

"If she has been so much help than why are there still imperials here in Skyrim?" _CLINK!_ Goes Ralof's septim as it hits the brim.

Vasik flicks a coin again missing by inches, he didn't answer only shrugged.

"Exactly, we need more men and more supplies, if we are going to win this war."

Vasik picks up another coin from the purse, "Well the fight has just got a whole lot worse. Word is that the Dragonborn has regain consciousness."

Ralof grins and shakes his head, "Rohan Satilus, I guess the snooping couldn't keep the dragon down. A simple cross of swords would've done the job easy. We'll see who would victor and both characters would not be dampered with back stabbing and poisoning."

"Yeah but no one can't cross swords with him. Not only can he shout but he's a damn good swordsmen. One of the best. Weren't you with him in Helgen?"

"Aye, I was the first man to ever say a word to him when he first stepped foot in Skyrim."

"Do you regret it, I mean the fact that he might got the body of a nord but he ain't the blood. Who grew up around those imperial bastards, just hear his last name. He has no nord name. Now he's 'the savior of Skyrim'. PFFFTTT!"

"No, I don't regret ever talking to him one bit."

"How come?"

"Cause there back in Helgen, when nothing but screams and fire burning. He was the one who showed no fear." Ralof trails in his memory.

"Huh?"

"I saw the World Eater, I saw Alduin. I saw him fly down right in front of Rohan, and all I saw in that man's eyes was fierceness. He snarled at the winged beast and growled 'Do your worst!' Out of all the fearful men out there I among them, Rohan stood out from all and defiled the dragon right there. So no Vasik, I don't regret ever speaking to him." Ralof comes back into reality and then takes a shot. The coin flies directly in the bottle. Vasik does a whistle in approval, "Good shot. Well that's all the coins and since you made more shots than me you get to have what's in the bottle."

"Thank you friend. I'll spend it on some mead we can share once we head into to town later."

The gate of the fort opens and in comes an elderly nord with a hunchback, he was bald and had snaggled teeth, he looked quite ugly and repulsive. But he was grinning dearly as the soldiers watch him walk in. "Got some fine little fillies for Skyrim's sons." he jeered. The man then gesture to the gate where some women come in. They all look young and average nothing fine and exotic about them. But it didn't stop some soldiers from cooing over and taking a gander at the prostitutes. "You sure you don't wanna spend some gold over for some fun Ralof?" said Vasik.

Ralof looks over at the plain looking women, some had dirty hair and worn dresses on. A hard disgusted look goes on his face. "Nah, those women aren't even fit for a drunk. Besides my mother would rise from her grave and murder me if I ever lay with a prostitute."

Vasik takes a gaze over at the women; soldiers were all over them as wolves on meat. He then catches Ralof's drift and laughs to himself. "You're right what's the point of giving a woman my cock when she already ten of them in her since breakfast."

Captain Rock-Blood comes over to Ralof and Vasik. The two soldiers then fix their postures as they see the tall broad captain stand over them. "You two are on night watch; there's been news of a bandit gang traveling through these woods so I need you to keep a sharp eye."

"Yes sir" said Ralof and Vasik.

-Falkreath, near the Whiterun border

"The storm been keeping travel slow but at least we manage to find a good campsite." said Hadvar helping nail down a tent. Rohan comes over with an armful of firewood and places them neatly down. "Yeah but it's hard to sleep in a tent when the ground is still wet and muddy. I'd prefer it if we found a cave at least."

"Aw quit moaning like a girl and help finish setting up, we need to go over the battle plans."

Legion soldiers all around were pitching up tents and getting a few camp fires ready. After hours of getting ready it was time for supper and rest. The soldiers were given their bowls of slop but Rohan was hesitant, he remember the last thing he ate put him to sleep for two months, he wasn't going down that road again. Hadvar sees Rohan not eating and quickly catches on why. He reaches over to Rohan's bowl and scoops up some slop then eats it. Rohan looks at Hadvar's face for results, at first Hadvar looked fine then his face stiffed up and he grabs his throat as if he was choking. Rohan quickly went startled, "Are you okay!? BREATHE!" Hadvar looked to be turning pale and his eyes rolled back. "Hadvar! HADVAR!" yelled Rohan. But just as Hadvar looked to be dying, he smiles and begins to laugh. "Haha! You should've seen your face!"

Rohan chuckled at the joke but gave a Hadvar a sharp punch in the shoulder.

-Later on, after sundown.

The sky was starry and bright. All Ralof could do was sit, look up and gaze. Vasik comes with two mugs of ale and sits next Ralof. "I like it when I see the sky like this." said Ralof, "It calms me."

"Yeah well I like to be out in the day where I can see what's out there, so consider me less calm about things."

"You worry Vasik. We've been at this post for months and the only thing exciting was a bear getting in the food larder." Ralof put his feet up on a stool and drinks some ale. He closes his eyes and takes in the nightly ambiance. It was quiet, to quiet. As minutes drawn in something told Ralof to get to his feet and look out into the wilderness. Yes there wasn't a sound heard but that was the problem, there wasn't any noise, no crickets or nothing, he couldn't even hear the river nearby. Something was out there and watching him. Vasik looks at Ralof confused, "What's wrong…"

"SSSHHH! Be on your guard, something is here."

Vasik gets up from his chair and stands by him, "I don't see anything…

"SSSHHHH!"

The two stormcloaks stared out looking. Nothing was happening and it was only making Ralof more nervous. "YOL!" an echo soars from the trees.

"What was that!?" said Vasik in a loud whisper. Ralof's eyes were darting around trying to see where that echo came from. Finally a sound of branches burning and cracking, followed by a yellow haze and smoke. Giant balls of hay comes rolling out of the forest crashing into the fort walls, right into the front gate, exploding it. "SOUND THE ALARM! IMPERIALS!" yelled Ralof. Vasik ran to the bell and rings.

Inside the fort, sleeping and slightly drunk stormcloaks scrambled in alarm. They run and grab their swords and axes, clamping on their helmets and greaves. They run out to see an army of legion soldiers charging at them. Swords and shields clash as a bloody battle begins. The fire from the fireballs brought out a glowing light in the fort.

Ralof hops down from his post and runs to a legion his war axe gripped in his hands. _SWAP! _Goes his axe as it cuts through the bone of the back of legions neck. He then headbutts another and does a spin move bring his axe into another legion's chest. Fire blazes on seeing burning some nearby hay near the stables. The horses were kicking and whining from the hot blaze. Ralof sees that they were trapped and couldn't get out. He quickly runs to the stables and opens the latch of the gate so they could run off. As soon as the gate opens the horses stampede out and Ralof was in the middle of it. He jumps out of their path only for a big steed to kick him in the head and knock him out.

-The next morning

A throbbing pain pulses at the back of Ralof's head but he finally opens his eyes. He lying face down in the dirt with his hands tied behind him. His vision was blurry but he could see that they had lost the fight. Half of the fort was in ruins and smokes was still rising from all over. Legions were herding stormcloaks into a cart and others where cleaning up the mess. Throwing bodies into piles, one pile was stormcloak the other was legion. Ralof could see the stormcloak pile was massive. He shuts his eyes in despair and turns his head to the right. There he could see Vasik starring at him with dull eyes. "They went easy on us eh Vasik?" joked Ralof. Vasik didn't respond he just stared at him not blinking. "Vasik? Vasik!?" Two legion soldiers come and picks up Vasik, carrying him to the dead pile. Ralof could see the Vasik's upper body was separated from his lower.

"Let's hurry up! More soldiers are coming in for a garrison!" commanded Hadvar, "Put all live stormcloaks on the cart."

Ralof put his face down in the dirt, this was it for him. Two legions come to pick him up and put him on the cart. "Leave him! I'll take care of this." said a voice. Ralof recognize it completely, it was Rohan. He looks over to his left and sees Rohan looking down on him. His steel legion armor was covered in soot and his face was sweaty and dirty. "Can you walk?" asked Rohan.

"I can but I don't want to." murmured Ralof.

"Well I'm certainly not going to carry you."

Ralof groan but rolled on his side, "A little help?"

Rohan grabbed him by the arm and jerked him to his feet. "Come on." Rohan didn't say anything else to him. He put Ralof on the back of the cart with other stormcloaks. Ralof sat down his hands bind together, just like how he was with Helgen. On the back were two of the group of soldiers he recognize, the Graymane brothers Thorald and Avulstien. Rohan gets up the driver's part of the cart and mushes the horses to trot off deep in the forest. The ride was long and silent. All Ralof did was stared at Rohan, not saying a word. "Ironic isn't it?" said Ralof, "I remember you sitting right across from me, hands bound and death bound. Now you are driving the cart for my death." Rohan wasn't saying anything, he was just driving the cart with eyes front. "I guess I won't be expecting Alduin to swoop down here, since you killed him." Still not a word from Rohan. Ralof faced down with sorrow ,"This war will really tell you who your friends are."

"You can say that again." said Thorald, he and Avulstien were still glaring at Rohan. Rohan wasn't saying a thing. The cart finally stopped and Rohan got off and open the back. "Get off the cart and face your back towards me." he said.

"Good, it'll be easier for you to put the knife in it." said Avulstien.

The stormcloaks did what they were told and faced their back towards Rohan. Rohan pulls out an Ebony dagger and the stormcloaks braced for their execution. Ralof shut his eyes ready for the blade to slit his throat. But instead of that he feels his binding getting cut off. He opens his eyes to see he was freed. One by Rohan cut the bindings off the stormcloaks and freed them.

"What are you doing?" asked Ralof.

"Breaking the law, the General wants you dead."

The stormcloaks were still silent, not sure what was going on. Rohan finally finished freeing the last stormcloak. "There, now go. Go anywhere I don't care."

"Why free us?" asked Thorald.

"Why wouldn't I not free you. I killed to many of my kinsmen. I don't have a reason of killing you. So I'm not."

"Your legion and we are stormcloaks that seems more of a reason." said Avulstien.

"I said 'I' as in just me, I already feel troubled enough that my sword takes the blood of my people, it's like my own."

"Then why did you side with legion? You could've been better off with us." said Ralof.

"You're right I would but it's a more difficult matter with your leader is why I'm on the Empire's side."

"You don't see Ulfric as High King?"

"No, I don't see him as our High King."

Rohan gets back on the carriage and drives off. The stormcloaks looked on not sure what to do now but relived to see that the Dragonborn never forgot about them.

**Word from the writer: **Bout time huh? Well I was busy playing Mass Effect so I totally forgot. But don't worry I'll be updating more often. I don't have much to say on this chapter so tell me what you think. **R/R please and THANKS FOR READING! : )**


	11. An Honored Guest

- Old Hroldan Inn, the Reach

"Look the imperial buggers are starting to catch on. We need to call this off before I get caught." said Joldi; she was sitting at a table in the corner across from Ferik a stormcloak officer. Ferik drank down his mead and Joldi watched him waiting for a response. "Stop your bawling there's no investigations on and what you told me is that it's only gossip." said Ferik slamming down his mug, "Legions got Falkreath back under the wing. Only a few survivors."

"I heard, sorry for Vasik. I know he was your brother."

"Yeah well standing around mourning him isn't going to do anything for me, is it? We have to get to work if we gonna win this war."

"They are planning to attack Markarth." whispered Joldi aware of the lose ears around the tavern.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh girl, by our reports they don't have enough men and supplies to take the Reach. They are barely holding their own territories."

"But they are, there has been news that some rich politician from Cyrodiil is coming here to give them aid."

Ferik looked concerned, he leaned in closer to Joldi across the table, "What kind of aid?"

"Money, supplies, even some soldiers. This politician was asked by the Emperor himself."

Ferik leaned back into his chair and rub his chin pondering. "This…has to be in Ulfric's full attention. As for you your orders are still to take out the Dragonborn."

"Putting him to sleep didn't stop anything. And just waiting at the camps hoping a sword goes right through his chest in battle isn't going help out with the war effort either."

"That's why you need to take a different approach."

Joldi jolted up in her seat, she kinda got the idea on Ferik meant on "different approach", "You mean, take him out seriously?"

"I'm not saying take him out to dinner girl." Ferik chuckled to himself while taking a sip of another mug of mead.

"I don't think I can go through with that. I'm no assassin; I already feel nerved spying around and snooping. I wish to serve this country with honor and bravery but I feel like I'm doing everyone's dirty work."

"He is responsible for death of countless lives. Lives like you and me, the ones who carried the same banner the same soul. It's Rohan that's leading the Empire's hand of tyranny over Skyrim, Our home!"

"But isn't he a nord? Isn't Skyrim his home like us?"

"No, after he took Tullius's side he turned his back on Skyrim, he and the other fake nords in the legion. I appreciate what he did on stopping the World Eater but Alduin was going to destroy the entire world so I doubt he acted on the betterment on Skyrim's welfare. Now tell me do you want him dead or not. As I do remember back on the battle in Whiterun it was him who struck your husband down with his thu'um. I saw it myself; he screamed fire from his mouth."

Joldi's memory came to her, the day she saw her husband Tharn brought to her, his body was charred and it was hard to recognize his face. Only the wedding ring her wore was recognizable. A tear comes down a cheek of her unemotional face. "I'll carve his chest open and give Ulfric his heart."

-Blue Palace, later that evening

Elisif sat in front of her vanity staring at herself in silence. It was an important day for her, a senator from the imperial capital would be coming here and the senator would be giving financial support which would mean a lot for the war effort. The other senators were no help at all just a bunch of whiney stingy bureaucrats who cared for themselves. But it wasn't just the new senator visiting that made this day important to her, today was the anniversary of her late husband's death. Elisif hated this day but was ready for it, she had the palace to be decorated with teal for it was Torygg's favorite color and the people of Solitude had gone to the Hall of the Dead to pay their respects.

Elisif continued to stare at her reflection, she was looking beautiful and eloquent as a Jarl and future High Queen should but she still remembered that fateful night…

_It was a clear night sky, the wind was crisp and chill._

"_The moons are so big this night, I've never seen them this close before." Elisif gazed at night sky on the balcony of their bedroom, her husband Torygg standing next to her gazing as well. "Moons mean it's time to harvest. I bet farmers will be kicking their oxes sharp once they harvest their crops." _

_Elisif giggled, "That's a hard thing to say, it's wrong to kick an ox." _

"_You knew what I meant." said Torygg with a warm smile. He looked at his wife, so young and beautiful she was. He knew how hard it was for to transition into such a life style, her father a banker, her uncle a diplomat in Cyrodiil she had no training on royal formalities or court customs. But it did not bother him for he knew he would just want her as his wife and sooner or later the mother of his children. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" teased Elisif playfully. _

"_Cause I feel like the luckiest man in Skyrim to be married to a woman so beautiful and kind as you. Here…." Torygg pulled out a small box and handed it to Elisif. Elisif opened it and there was a bright silver necklace with a small green stone in it. "Oh my….Torygg! This…is beautiful!" _

"_Just like you my dear." Torygg puts the necklace on her. Elisif smiled grew a little bigger, she moved in and they both kissed. After they part lips they kept swooning and staring at each other for a moment until Elisif began to say a word, "Oh Torygg, I love…._

"_Your Majesty!" a guard comes in, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but an urgent matter has come."_

"_What is it?" said Torygg in serious tone._

"_The Jarl of Windhelm is here, your highness."_

_Torygg's face went pale and grim. As if he knew what was about to happen, "Ulfric" he whispered to himself. "What's wrong?" said Elisif, "Torygg what's happening?"_

_Torygg's mood suddenly changes into a stern, serious overtone. "Elisif, stay here do not leave this room no matter what!" _

"_Huh!? Torygg what's happening, you're scaring me!" _

_Torygg rushes across the room to the door but Elisif stops him for a moment. "Torygg you are acting strange!" _

"_ELISIF!" Torygg quickly takes a moment to calm himself seeing that he scared his wife when he snapped, "Elisif please, I need you stay in this room for a moment. Understand?" Elisif didn't want to stay she wanted come with him cause she could tell by the look in his eyes something bad was going to happen. "I understand." she nodded. _

"_Now I'm going to have a word with our friend the Jarl of Windhelm, I shall be back momentarily, okay?" _

"_Okay" _

_Torygg kisses her on the forehead and gives her one more soft look. He then turns around and walks out the door, shutting it behind him. Elisif sat down by her vanity, playing with her fingers nervously. It seemed like it was hours but it only been fifteen minutes, She could hear some noises but that's was all for her. Suddenly a short but loud rumble shakes the palace, the rumble made her get up and ignore Torygg's orders to stay inside the room. She darts out with many other personnel of the palace all the way to the throne room where she saw the horror. People stood circled around in shock murmuring to each other, some were crying and screaming. Ulfric stood in the middle of the crowd, some drips of blood on his face and clothes, with a bloodied sword clutched in his hand by his side. Everyone stopped and went silent as Elisif walked in slowly staring at the floor with wide horrified eyes. There on the ground covered in blood was High King Torygg. His eyes and mouth slightly open. Blood was pouring from his chest and a mace was in his bloodied hand. _

_Elisif dropped to her knees shaking and staring at her husband's body. Emotions were just flying and she let it all out with a bone chilling scream. The scream was loud that it even took Ulfric back for a second. "Torygg!"She cried, closing his eyes with shaking hand. Elisif then glared at Ulfric with pure rage, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" _

"_I did what was right for Skyrim. I am your new High King." said Ulfric in boastful but exhausted tone. _

_Elisif went on full rage she grabbed Torygg's mace and swung at Ulfric which he dodged with no issue. In fact he was enjoying her swing a big mace around so clumsy that he was giggling. "Put that down before you hurt yourself!" _

"_I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"_

_She kept swinging and swinging, until Falk grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Arrest him, now!" Falk commanded. Guards swarm in and pin Ulfric's hands behind his back. "What is this!? Torygg agreed Falk! You know this was fair" _

"_There was nothing fair about using the Thu'um!" snapped Falk, "Take him out of here!"_

"_I didn't shout him to his death and you know that! This was honor! This was tradition! "This was faiiiiiiiiirrrrrr" Ulfric yelled as he was being dragged away._

_Elisif dropped the mace and curled up against Falk crying. Falk hold her close and comforted her. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise Jarl Elisif." Elisif quickly stops crying and rises up her head and looks at Falk. "Jarl?"_

A knock at the door comes and Elisif quickly comes back into reality. "Yes?" she called. One of her personal maids Kianna a young redguard woman comes in. "Sir Firebeard has told me to tell you that the senator has just left Dragon's Bridge and should be arriving shortly."

"Okay, thank you Kianna." Elisif kept to the reflection in her mirror, quickly wiping some small tears from the corners of her eyes. Kianna notice the slightly timid tone in her mistress's voice. "My Jarl….are you alright?"

"Oh yes my dear, just a little excited that's all." Elisif quickly waved her away for she didn't want to show off any emotion. She did not want anyone showing any mournful attitude, she wanted it to be just a normal day but with a small recognition of Torygg's life, no sympathy, no tears. Elisif looks at herself one more time and does a quick exhale of energy to put her in the mood, she then pulls open a small drawer of the vanity and takes out a necklace. It was the same necklace Torygg gave her on that fateful night, she promise herself she would never wore it again for it was a reminder and it cause such misery. But today she was going to wear it, for him at least.

Elisif quickly buckles the necklace around her neck and heads out the bedroom door where her four personal maids were standing outside. The eyes facing the floor as they follow her to the throne room. Her court officials were all standing around and accounted for. General Tullius was there with a few legionnaire captains standing at his side. Even the senators were around, drinking and they bowed their heads and greeted Elisif as such as she takes her seat on her throne. Some bards were playing some music and servant were serving drinks for the noble guest. Falk kept by Elisif's side, telling the names of the guest that would were about to approach and greet her.

This meeting with the senator was very important to him and Tullius, they had constantly requested aid from the capitol sending letters to the senate, trying to import whatever trade they can give to Cyrodiil anything, they were getting desperate. But somehow Elisif had managed to get some form of help. Which was rather shocking for no one had really thought of her knowing any politicians or military officials? Never more, this meeting was strictly business and Falk wasn't expecting any other relevance of Elisif with the war aid.

A few minutes had passed and everyone was anxious for senator's arrival. Suddenly the front palace doors had made a sound of them opening and people looked towards the entrance for the honored guest to come in but to most disappointment it Ambassador Elenwen of the Thalmor. Elisif did a short sigh under her breath but kept a quirk smile as Elenwen approached her.

"Madam Ambassador, it's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine dear Jarl." Elenwen bowed her head courtly, "The whole city is of talks of the arrival of the senator, and I just couldn't wait to see. Forgive me of my tardiness I was going to arrive earlier but I had to pay my respects to your late husband's grave. I would also like to say on behalf of I, Elenwen First Emissary and the Aldmeri Dominion, we send our deepest condolences."

"Why thank you Madam Ambassador." Elisif kept it affably.

"Now I do understand of the needing of aid for the war but I do remember offering the General full stock of supplies and troops. On which on numerous of times he had refused."

Tullius gave Elenwen an unemotional but brooding stare, "Forgive Ambassador but I saw your resources not matching the criteria of what legion holds needs."

"What legion hold needs? But general mostly half of your army happen to be farm boys and sell swords. No offense of course."

"None taken Elenwen." Tullius looked away, he wanted to slice that Aldmeri bitch's throat open. He hated talking to her, he hated being around her, but it was part of his job to see that the Ambassador had to be a part of every meeting or gathering had something to do with the Empire.

Elenwen does one more soft bow of her head and walks off to mingle with the other guests. Elisif waited until Elenwen was an ear shot away, "Why the hell is she here!?" she hissed into Falk's ear, "I did not invite her, this is an invitation only."

"I'm sorry jarl Elisif but the White Gold Concordant states that if a high representative of the Empire is to be present of a war matter than a representative of the Dominion should be present as well, invitation or not." said Tullius.

"Do not worry my Jarl, I will make sure it would not be a bother." said Falk.

Elisif sat back in her throne she was getting tired fast. Falk had said that the senator's convoy was to arrive soon but that was almost an hour ago. Just when she was about fall asleep the doors had flung open and the court orator had entered the room.

"PRESENTING HEAD GENERAL OF THE 3RD LEGION GENERAL PIAS XIREX! REPRESENTATIVE OF THE COURT COUNCIL OF THE EMPEROR, COUNCILOR PONCOIUS RANTOLI, AND HIGH SENATOR OF THE IMPERIAL CAPITOL…MYRA STANTIOR!"

General Xirex comes walking in, in a boastful manner. He had on his general uniform similar to Tullius but his cape was white and he had on certain emblems on his chest plate, showing of a high decoration in the military. The general was tall and seemingly handsome for man his age, he had bright blonde hair short and curly hair on the top of his head, a cheerful smirk.

Councilor Rantoli comes waddling behind, he was fat and stubby and looked old for a man only middle age. He had a balding with a ragged scruff around his face. He wore long purple robes and a necklace with the dragon emblem that of the Empire.

Myra Santoir comes in and walks gracefully beside the General. She was looking very eloquent and beautiful. Her long gown matched her blue eyes, and her blonde hair was combed behind the ears. She was basically glowing in the light of the room and everyone stood in awe.

Elisif got from her throne and smiled a big smile, "Myra!" she shouted and ran to Myra arms wide for a hug. Myra hugged her so warmly as if the two were siblings. "It's so good to see you Elly! I mean Jarl Elisif!" Myra quickly bowed down correcting herself.

"Oh Myra you do not have to be formal with me."

"Please I'm a senator, I must act cordial."

"Very funny Myra, but never mind that, it's great seeing you all this time."

"I know it's been so long, when was the last time we saw each oth…" Myra quickly remember the last met at Elisif and Torygg's wedding, "Oh never mind."

"Please, let us talk with the others. I am very interested in your companions."

Xirex slowly walks up, "My Jarl I am General Pias Xirex, Myra's military advisor and I'm sure you heard of Rantoli."

"Yes Councilor I have heard of your many political expiendancies in the Capitol."

"Yes I once helped your father in preceding over taxation law that was hurting his business." said Councilor Rantoli.

"May I introduce you to my court, my steward Falk Firebeard, court wizard Sybille Stentor, my housecarl Bolgier and thanes Erikur and Bryling. And I am sure you heard of General Tullius."

"Augustine, hello." said Xirex.

"Nice to see you again Pias." said Tullius in a grumbling tone.

"My jarl you have to forgive us for running late but there had been traveling issues on our way up from dragon's bridge. With the talk of dragons lose and about, we had been traveling very carefully not wanting to draw attention and when you travel with convoy of forty it can be hard." said Myra.

"Oh don't mind yourself Senator Santoir please." said Elisif.

"My Jarl dinner is almost ready shall we reside to the table?" asked Falk.

"Yes, I'm sure our honored guest must be exhausted and quite famish from the travel."

"That would be lovely." Myra.

Elisif and her court, Tullius, Myra, Xirex, Rantoli, and Elenwen sat at a round private table at one of the dining halls of the palace. Appetizers had been given around as the main course was still being prepared.

"Now I have heard many stories from here Jarl Elisif." said Myra eating some grapes and drinking some spiced wine.

"Well since last year, Skyrim has been anything but boring."

"Civil war, winged beast soaring skies, there were even rumors of it being the ending of the world." said Xirex, "I tell you nords are always on their toes."

"Ending of the world." chuckled Rantoli, "With all this bloodshed with soldiers and dragons it might be close to it."

"Surely you haven't heard of the World Eater?" said Elisif.

"The what?" said Myra.

"Alduin the World Eater." said Tullius, "I heard stories of it among the men, he was the Nordic God of destruction. Bringer of the end times."

"Just another example of primitive nord beliefs." said Elenwen, "There was never any real danger, it was merely a dragon infestation. I had never seen this World Eater and nothing apocalyptic had ever happen."

"So it was just stories and fables? Mythical rumors?" asked Rantoli.

"Of course, mere nord superstition." said Elenwen.

"Then what was this Dragonborn I kept hearing so much about?" asked Myra.

"You mean Rohan?" said Elisif.

"Yep, Rohan Satilus. They are basically immortalizing him in Chorrol."

"Rohan is a tribune just promoted, he is stationed at one of our forts in the Rift."

Myra's mouth flung open in surprise, "He's fighting the war!?"

"Rohan is a very decorated soldier one of the best if your don't mind me saying." said Elisif, "He'd slain the World Eater who did exist."

"Jarl Elisif really, do you believe that one man had slain some godlike dragon. How do you know Alduin ever existed?"

"Because our ancestors fought him and had passed down the stories from generation to warn us." said Falk heavily annoyed by Elenwen's rudeness.

"Rohan summoned a dragon to Dragonsreach and flew it to go and kill Alduin." said Elisif.

"And where was that?" said Rantoli

"Sovngarde."

Xirex and Rantoli jerked back at the answer. Elenwen let out a chuckle, "See, he goes and fights a Godlike dragon in some afterlife. Nothing but children stories."

"Yes well, we all thought that the Oblivion Gates would never open back home in Cyrodiil didn't we?" said Tullius, "I saw the ugly bastard firsthand, right when Helgen was destroyed."

"Have you seen him done it?" said Myra like an excited teenage girl.

"Done what?" asked Elisif.

"Have you seen Rohan shout?"

"Yes numerous of times. His voice his very powerful."

"Please, tell me."

"Once as he raised his voice, he shook the ground. I've seen shout at bears and sabers, calming them." said Elisif.

"One day during a storm I saw him shout at the sky parting the clouds." said Falk.

"I've seen him shout fire, shout frost, shout that dashes him forward, shout that made enemies run away. He can use his voice as much as he can use his sword." said Tullius.

"How exciting!" said Myra.

"Pah!" teased Xirex.

"Honestly Elly, you have to let me meet him."


End file.
